


Del Odio al Amor, hay una Profesión

by SanjikoBlackLeg



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Law/Fem, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjikoBlackLeg/pseuds/SanjikoBlackLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawko estudia medicina, pero ¿qué pasa cuando decide explander su mente y para colmo encontrarse con un pelirrojo agresivo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

Del Odio al Amor, hay una Profesión

**“The beautiful people, the beautiful people, hey you, What did you say, something beautiful or something strange…”**

Sus pasos coincidían en ritmo a la música estridente alojada en sus oídos, para muchos, música desagradable, pero para Lawko era una sinfonía de ángeles que residía en su reproductor mp3.

Ese estilo de música era su favorito misma que le ayudaba a silenciar los comentarios obscenos que continuamente se veía obligada a soportar, obligada, porque no podía sólo regresar y patearles el culo a todos los que le faltaran al respeto —No era que no pudiera, ya que era una chica aguerrida— si no porque cada multa por salir de la cárcel le costaría ambos ojos del rostro.

Lawko se dirigía a un punto en especifico de la ciudad, una agencia automotriz calidad cinco estrellas y de renombre mundial para una entrevista de trabajo, para la cual decidió vestirse lo mas formal posible, falda recta a la rodilla con abertura a un costado para facilitarle los largos pasos, gracias a sus piernas kilométricas aun así, torneadas y bien definidas, las zapatillas —del diez— pasaban a ser una extensión mas de su anatomía brindándole un caminar cadencioso y seductor.

Llegó hasta la entrada principal del enorme edificio con más de cinco pisos de alto y una manzana completa en su área, la puerta automática se abrió para brindarle la bienvenida, al entrar se despojó de sus gafas oscuras mostrando sus hermosos ojos plateados, resplandecientes, delineados por unas ojeras profusas —a la vista parecían ser sombras negras bien difuminadas— miró en todas direcciones y al no encontrar el vestíbulo que buscaba, se dirigió al similar con la leyenda “Atención al cliente”.

El caminar seguro de Lawko en combinación con su silueta obligaban a los presentes a mirar; la blusa blanca abierta de los últimos botones superiores dejaban a la vista unas líneas negras, los curiosos de inmediato se imaginaban ropa interior que se asomaba un poco, los mas atrevidos no se quedaban con la duda y miraban sin parpadear, no querían perderse cualquier detalle que les diera una pista más.

El quitarse sus auriculares y guardarlos en su pecho les dio lo que esperaban, al estirar un poco de su blusa y resguardar su manos libres ahí, se vieron unas líneas mas profundas, cayeron en cuenta que estaba impresas en su piel, un tatuaje surcaba su pecho, más los curiosos y pervertidos solo verían eso —claro que ella no les iba a mostrar su pecho tatuado— y se quedarían con la duda.

Apoyando sus brazos en el alto recibidor, sus manos mostraron —acertadamente esta vez— tatuajes con la palabra “Dead” deletreado, en cada nudillo una letra, Lawko tenía toda la fachada de una chica adicta al rock y conocedora de artes oscuras, decir que era gótica era lo más acertado.

—Buenas tardes señorita ¿en que le puedo ayudar?—Preguntó la secretaría de un modo cordial y respetuoso.

—Estoy buscando a Penguin, vengo por una entrevista de trabajo. —Respondió seriamente y viendo directamente a los ojos a la recepcionista.

—Por supuesto, acompáñeme por favor. La recepcionista rodeó el cubículo circular y comenzó a guiarle caminando delante de ella.

Atravesaron la primer planta y llegaron hasta el ascensor, el botón con el numero tres fue el elegido por la secretaria morena, la música ambiental comenzó a escucharse después del “ting” al cierre de las puertas. Unos instantes después la entrada se abrió mostrando el tercer piso, cubículos y oficinas mas amplias se repartían el espacio, las puertas principales de madera al fondo eran el objetivo de las chicas.

Antes de llegar un hombre fornido con larga y chapada cabellera, vestido con pantalón, saco y corbata se les atravesó al andar y detrás de él, un chico vestido con jeans y sudadera con una gorra con la palabra “Penguin” grabada en ella y era precisamente a él a quien Lawko iba a ver.

—Yo— Pronunció Lawko.

Penguin giró y la miró, con gran euforia la saludó corriendo y colgándosele del cuello.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías. Penguin se alejó un par de pasos de ella para verla atentamente, la secretaria no vio la necesidad de salir del elevador así presionó nuevamente el botón para regresar a su puesto de trabajo. Penguin comenzó a dirigirla a través del piso, detrás del hombre tosco de cabello largo.

—Sabes que necesito el empleo, cuando menos hasta qué tome una decisión. —Respondía la chica tranquilamente.

Los tres llegaron hasta la oficina principal, una ventana enorme servía como pared para esa habitación brindándole demasiada luz natural, en uno de los sillones de piel, paralelos a un gigantesco librero tapizado con los respectivos, se encontraba recostado un pelirrojo, esperando, un hombre con rasgos peligrosos pero seductores, cejas apenas visibles por lo claro de su coloración capilar, nariz respingada y delgada, labios medios y el ceño fruncido, que se quedó viendo al trío entrar.

—Killer, ¡¿Cuándo jodidos llegarán esas piezas?! ¡Te las pedí desde hace dos días!... ¡¡No me haré responsable de la perdida del cliente!! Los gruñidos del taheño hacia Killer estaban cargados de agresión, pero al mismo tiempo de ¿confianza?

Lawko por lógica dedujo que Killer era el hombre de cabellera larga dorada, lo que le llamaba la atención era el tono de voz con el que el pelirrojo exigía, ¿Qué tipo de jefe era ese para qué permitiera que le hablaran así?

Su ceja en alto fue el reflejo de ese sentir, Killer volteó a verlos y clavó la mirada en Lawko, bueno ella sentía eso, el largo y abultado flequillo cubría gran parte de rostro del jefe, por lo que no podía ver bien sus facciones.

—Las piezas llegarán esta tarde, pero tendrás que esperarlas aquí, necesitan tu firma para que se puedan recibir.

—¡¡Maldición!! ¿De nuevo? Tienes que estar bromeando, tengo dos días esperando hasta entrada la noche, además quiero descansar bien hoy, deja a alguien más.

—No puedo hacer eso, la firma del operario es requisito, ese motor no es un juguete y no cualquiera sabe como instalarlo, además si algo malo le llegará a pasar, ¡tú lo pagarás! Y con eso me refiero que trabajarías más de diez años sin sueldo, así que no recrimines nada y cumple con tu trabajo.

Lawko dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, ahora entendía el tipo de jefe que era él, de esos jefes tranquilos que te pegan en donde más te duele; mientras Lawko sonreía por eso, el pelirrojo mal entendió todo.

— ¿Y tú de que demonios te ríes?—Preguntó desafiante.

Si había algo que Lawko aborreciera –además del pan— era que la desafiarán, el pelirrojo conocería a una mujer que se transformaría en la horma de su zapato o en su caso, la espina en su trasero.

—A un idiota gorila de cabello rojo, son animales en peligro de extinción, por lo que debemos cuidarlos.

Penguin no creía lo que escuchaba, el pelirrojo tenia la fama de ser demasiado agresivo y de no respetar ni a mujeres ni a niños, se quedó parado a un costado de la chica para intervenir de ser necesario, pero Lawko era chica que sabía como defenderse.

— ¡¿A quien le estas llamando gorila, mocosa?! —Preguntó el de cabello rojo presionando su dedo en el hombro de Lawko por apenas encima de su busto.

Fue un grave error tocarla y lo entendió a la mala, con solo un girar rápido de ella sujetando su mano, torciéndola hasta doblarlo a modo de yudo, obligando al taheño a tocar suelo, éste miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo desde lo alto, la joven se inclinó hacia él sólo para restregarle en el rostro la victoria.

—Nunca me vuelvas a tocar, no tolero que me pongan la mano encima…

El pelirrojo se quedó atónito, la belleza de esa mujer era mortífera, sus curvas, su silueta, su voz, su modo agresivo de ser, todo en ella le llamó la atención al grado de quererle perdonar la ofensa, pero el querer no siempre es lo mismo que poder, se levantó de prisa y continuó la pequeña disputa.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y que haces aquí? —Insistía el pelirrojo, presionando de nuevo su dedo contra ella.

—Eso no te importa, y si no quieres perder el dedo ¡¡Aléjate!! —Lawko empujó al chico con ambas manos.

Killer sonreía discretamente, mientras Penguin sentía que su corazón se detenía en pausas.

— ¿Perder el dedo? ¿Por ti? No me hagas reír, eres menos que el tarado de gorra detrás de ti, típico de vendedores que no conocen el trabajo duro. Señalaba el chico rudo a Penguin.

— ¿Trabajo duro? ¿El tuyo? Si lo único que haces es cambiar piezas, unas por otras, eso cualquiera lo puede hacer…

La discusión subía de nivel, pero ninguno de los presentes intervenía.

—Así que eso crees, entonces que te parece una apuesta: ¡TÚ harás mi trabajo por una semana y cuando se terminé YO hare el tuyo por el mismo tiempo!

La presunción se apoderó del bello rostro de Lawko, quien sin saber siquiera si se quedaría con el puesto aceptó.

— ¿Y que se supone que ganaré con esto? ¿Quitarte tu puesto? Eso seria fácil.

—Que así sea, de este modo te mostraré que no es sencillo “quitar una piezas por otras” te espero mañana entrando, trabajarás conmigo. —Agregó el pelirrojo.

Lawko pasó saliva y lo vio salir, empujando y maldiciendo a su paso, ese pelirrojo era una bomba de tiempo, y con el temporizador listo para estallar en cualquier momento, “Rayos, no debí aceptar” pensó, más la moneda ya se había lanzado y no habría modo de regresar.

—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veo así de enardecido, ya qué, por las palabras de Penguin tu venías por el puesto de doctora de la planta, tendrás primero que cumplir con tu palabra, después de que se cumpla la semana me dices que área te gustó más y te quedarás con ella, ¿te parece? No dudo de tu capacidad en el área laboral, pero ¿tienes conocimientos de mecánica? Ese chico así como lo ves de testarudo, agresivo e impulsivo, es mí ingeniero en mecánica automotriz pero, debido a sus habilidades, realiza proyectos a nivel internacional con prototipos de avanzada.

—No se mucho de mecánica, sé lo mas indispensable, pero no le daré el gusto de vencerme sin darle pelea, ¿entonces ya tengo el puesto?

—Claro que lo tienes, las referencias que me brindo Penguin son de lo mas confiables, desde un inicio le garantice tu lugar aquí, pero antes, cumple con el reto y como te dije, dependiendo de que área te guste más, en esa te quedas.

Lawko estaba ahí porque recién había terminado su carrera de medicina, y aunque tuviese muchas opciones de comenzar a trabajar en los mejores hospitales, algo en ella no le agrado; recordó la mayor parte de su vida y solo había conocido la medicina, no era que le disgustará, amaba esa profesión, pero sentir que solo eso podía hacer comenzó a irritarle, de ahí que quisiera saber más, ampliar su mente a muchos otros conocimientos, además con su inteligencia y rápido aprendizaje era cuestión de que buscará.

—Mañana temprano regresaré, y después de la semana, veré que hacer.

—Bien, con cuidado. —Respondió Killer comenzando a ojear papeles en su escritorio, Lawko se dio la vuelta y acompañada de Penguin pensaba salir de la oficina.

—Solo una cosa antes de marcharme, ¿Cuál es el nombre del gorila pelirrojo? —Preguntó desde la entrada.

Killer sonrió, esa chica era justo del tipo de su mecánico estrella.

—Eustass Kid, así se llama.

—Gracias Respondió al cerrar las puertas, Penguin la seguía de cerca.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás? Kid en verdad es muy bueno en mecánica pero sobre todo, es muy agresivo y peligroso.

Lawko dejaba ver un poco de incertidumbre en sus facciones

. —Eso parece, ¿me llevarías a donde trabaja? A su estación…

—Pe- pero Lawko, no es que te veas mal, pero ir así… esos chicos son groseros. —Dudó el pobre de Penguin.

—No importa, sabes que sé lidiar con ese tipo de sujetos, anda, por favor…

El suspiro de Penguin le dio a entender que no estaba de acuerdo, pero con una mujer tan terca como ella estaba seguro de que encontraría el modo de llegar por su cuenta, así que decidió llevarla, sólo esperaba que no causará mucho relajo, porque Penguin no era ciego, el que casi no se vieran sus ojos por su ya conocida gorra, no significaba que no viera la belleza de la mujer, caminando a su costado se dirigieron al elevador y juntos descendieron hasta el área de mecánica, al abrir las puertas el hedor pertinente de un taller invadió la nariz de Lawko, para alguien tan acostumbrada al aroma de los hospitales y consultorios, esa fue una revelación, la gasolina, el aceite, tinner y demás aromas de estupefacientes se mezclaron con los humos propios de los autos, el ruido de la maquinaria distinta como las pistolas hidráulicas se estrelló en sus oídos, un pequeño tic en su ojo le mostró a Penguin que en verdad no conocía nada de ese ambiente, “En que lio te metiste mujer” pensaba el enfermero.

Penguin le había ofrecido el trabajo porque las agencias certificadas, deben contar con un equipo medico de primer calidad, incluyendo un medico titulado y un grupo de enfermeros, Penguin era demasiado diestro en cuestiones de enfermería, pero para ser medico hay mucho trecho, por eso recomendó abiertamente a la chica, pero ahora con esa apuesta… “¿Cuándo demonios pasó esto?” ni siquiera analizando supo ver como carajos las cosas habían terminado así.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza recorrieron toda el área de mecánica, era justo como Penguin lo había predicho, los chicos en ese sitio intimidaban a cualquiera, pensando que Lawko sería presa fácil, los piropos no se hicieron esperar, junto con los silbidos, Lawko simplemente caminaba a un costado de Penguin, ese tipo de reacciones ni la inmutaban.

Kid escuchó el alboroto sin prestar atención, los chicos de esa área y él no eran muy unidos, él se concentraba únicamente en su trabajo, de ahí que muchos pensaran que era un presumido y por eso se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo y así le gustaba, trabajaba sin distracciones, no obstante esa mañana no había comenzado como de costumbre, el recuerdo de esa mujer lo cabreaba demasiado, no podía esperar al día siguiente para tratarla con la bota en la cara, la quería hacer sufrir por la ofensa.

Recostado debajo del auto, ajustando las últimas piezas tratando de tomar una matraca, palpó un delgado tobillo, uno que pudo tomar con su enorme mano, la piel era suave y estaba rodeado de una correa de charol, lo supo porque al sentirlo de inmediato giró a ver, esas zapatillas no pertenecían a ese lugar, se asomó por un costado del auto, viendo hacia arriba y ahí estaba esa chica de nuevo.Mirando desde abajo logró observar dentro de su falta, hasta las piernas, lo demás se quedó a la imaginación, la oscuridad natural ayudó a Lawko a mantener su ropa interior oculta de la vista de Kid.

Aún con el tobillo en su mano, preguntó en su tono agresivo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

—Vine a ver MI área de trabajo, ¿no te incomoda que una mujer pise tu territorio, o si?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese porte altanero, lleno de seguridad de esa mujer ¿Qué no entendía que si él quisiera la mataría a golpes?

Esa mujer lo molestaba y en un grado muy alto, eso lo supo Lawko porque Kid apretó su tobillo al grado de dejar su marca, una patada fue necesaria para obligarlo a que soltará su pierna.

— ¿Tu área de trabajo? No me hagas reír, después de la semana, te arrepentirás de ese trato, porque, ¿sabes qué ganaré?

Era cierto, los términos en la apuesta, nunca supo que pedir o que perder.

Kid salió debajo del auto y parándose en frente de ella a escasos centímetros de distancia, acercó su rostro para poder susurrarle, Lawko sintió esa cercanía y cambio de tonalidad, ese chico no estaba para nada mal incluso con sus zapatillas ese joven era mucho mas alto que ella, muy fuerte y viéndolo de cerca, bien parecido, esas facciones de peligro eran las que a ella le atraían y aunque la personalidad del pelirrojo era un asco, le estiraba una hebra sensible.

—Entonces ¿tenemos un trato? Extendió el pelirrojo su mano, esperando la respuesta, tomó una pose coqueta, apoyando su cuerpo en un sólo pie. Lawko tragó saliva y dio su mano.

—Hecho, pero si yo gano, tu me ayudarás como enfermero por un año más, eso claro aparte de la semana establecida, con todo y uniforme, ¿estamos?

Balanceando las manos, las apretaron más, en seña de pacto.

Kid respingo, “¿uniforme de enfermero?”, incluso para Lawko sería una pena que el pelirrojo cambiara de atuendo, los overoles desabrochados de la parte superior y la playera de tirantes exponían ese lado masculino del chico que seguramente las chicas del lugar apreciaban.

Penguin sólo miraba a ese par, un aura amenazante emanaba de ellos, algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían nada bien, aunque siendo Lawko, su amiga desde hacia años, ya sabia que el material de curación debía mantener cerca.


	2. Semana... ¿Difícil? [primer día]

—Entonces, ¿si leíste todo el manual que te di?

Preguntó Penguin curioso y asombrado.

Lawko asintió mientras bostezaba, Penguin miró esa acción qué respondía sin necesidad de palabras.

También notó el andar pesado de la bella chica se debía al desvelo o ¿se debía a sus botines industriales? Sí Lawko quería trabajar en la agencia en el área de mecánica —para ser más precisos— debía portar el uniforme, el mismo overol color kaki, similar al que Kid vestía un día antes.

—Lawko, si estás cansada podemos decírselo a Killer, estoy seguro qué permitirá qué descanses el día de hoy.

—Y ¿dejar que el cavernícola pelirrojo me gane? ¡Nunca!

Un suspiro profundo sinónimo de preocupación de Penguin, provocó una risilla burlona en Lawko al mismo tiempo que un abrazo por la cintura del enfermero.

—Vamos, sabes que estoy bien.

Penguin correspondió al abrazo rodeando a Lawko por el hombro, sin zapatillas tenían la misma altura.

Ella se dejaba querer con Penguin por su amistad que comenzó desde secundaria; Lawko vivía sola al inicio de ese postgrado educativo, en muchas ocasiones fue su soporte en todos los aspectos fundamentales de la vida, por ello muchos dirían que Penguin pretendía algo más, pero esas sólo eran habladurías sin fundamentos y muy alejadas de la verdad, Penguin era como su hermano y la respetaba como tal.

De esa manera —abrazados— llegaron hasta las instalaciones, ella fue acompañada por Penguin, quien al dejarla en el área asignada, se llevo su bolsa de mano, Kid ya esperaba por ella.

El pelirrojo preparó una “prueba” sencilla con la confianza de que Lawko ni siquiera sabría de herramientas básicas.

Al ver a la pareja entrar de ese modo, de inmediato pensó _“Esa chica es demasiado para ese inútil, nunca podría darle lo que se merece”_ juzgaba el pelirrojo.

_¡¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando?!_ Se recriminó a si mismo “ _Esto no es de mi incumbencia_ ”; Con esa última reflexión dirigió su mirada al suelo, en dónde ya tenía preparado el set de herramientas.

—En verdad pensé que no vendrías—Comentó burlonamente el pelirrojo.

Lawko se concentró en las herramientas y piezas puestas, ordenadamente en el piso.

Hay que remarcar que el área de Kid se encontraba en condiciones de limpieza que rozaban con lo impecable, su área de piso no tenía la típica costra de tierra fundida con aceite, polvo y grasa que la mayoría de los talleres tiene, y todas sus herramientas se encontraban relucientes incluso parecían ser nuevas.

—Será simple “mocosa” sólo cambia las balatas delanteras de ese auto, fui muy indulgente contigo, aquí puse todas las herramientas qué necesitarás para eso.

Lawko miró sin perder detalle a los instrumentos, miró las balatas y observó el auto, una sonrisa impertinente apareció en su rostro, parecía saber justo lo que tenía qué hacer.

— ¿Sin preguntas? Bueno... Vendré en media hora, es cuando se debe entregar ese vehículo, nos vemos.

Kid se alejó ante la mirada curiosa de los demás, Lawko ni atención prestó al “cavernícola pelirrojo” cuando se marchó, sólo se centró en el rompecabezas que tenía en frente.

Según el manual que Penguin le prestó, las matracas servían para atornillar y desatornillar piezas, los dados estaban hechos a medidas para cada pija puesta en el auto y las extensiones eran para alcanzar piezas en espacios muy hundidos.

Observó con mucho detenimiento y puso manos a la obra.

Mientras ella se encargaba del auto, Kid se dirigía a la oficina principal, la arruga en su rostro era la seña que alejaba a la mayoría de sus “compañeros de trabajo”.

Ya no esperaba a que la secretaría lo anunciara, de hecho nunca lo había hecho, simplemente llegaba, entraba y se sentaba —desparramaba— con mucha familiaridad en el enorme sofá negro de la oficina.

Killer estaba más qué acostumbrado a esas intromisiones, el pelirrojo y él eran amigos cercanos desde la adolescencia, cuando juntos se inmiscuían en peleas, celebraciones, partidos, en fin, cuando andaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero ambos soñaban con ese sitio que ahora Killer —por ser el genio con las finanzas— manejaba, mientras Kid —que era el genio de la mecánica y todas sus semejantes —apoyaba en todo lo físico al sitio y lo demostraba trabajando diligentemente.

— ¿Llegaron las piezas? —Preguntó acercándose al sofá en el que Kid se desplomó.

Ni siquiera le importó que el rubio estuviera ocupado con un cliente, o que el mismo se haya quejado de la “peste” que repentinamente se acentuó en la oficina.

—Sí, llegaron a las dos de la madrugada, quiero dormir media hora.

Killer conocía las intenciones del pelirrojo desde que se recostó en el sofá, tomó una manta especial que conservaba con constancia en una silla arrinconada. Kid comenzó a dormirse mientras era cubierto con la manta. No sin antes hacer una declaración.

—Aww —Bostezó —Media… hora… debo… checar a la… mocosa…

Killer se rió burlona y ampliamente asintiendo, después regresó hacia el cliente.

—El prototipo será entregado a finales de está semana, no se preocupe si él —señaló a Kid— dice que con ese motor funcionará como debe, así será.

—Eso espero, de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de rescindir de mi contrato.

—No se preocupe, no tendrá que preocuparse por esa molestia.

Lawko se cercioraba de apretar una ultima vez las tuercas, los demás chicos se habían quedado azorados ante ella, esa chica se había tardado más en leer y analizar que en quitar y poner las piezas.

Limpiando el sudor en su frente con el reverso de su mano, sonrió triunfante, estaba hecho y terminado, sólo esperaría que el “gorila rojo” lo verificara.

—No te sobraron piezas, ¿cierto?

Kid preguntaba al acercarse dando largas zancadas.

La ceja en alto de Lawko mostró cierto desprecio, pero eso a Kid no le importaba, no estaba ahí para ser del agrado de la chica.

El pelirrojo rodeó el auto que aun estaba suspendido en el aire por el gato hidráulico de dos puentes —rampa —y checó con detenimiento.

—Parece que fue “sencillo”, ¿cierto? —Preguntó mirándola.

La sonrisa de Lawko destelló ante él, parecía que las palabras en tono de aceptación de Kid valían mucho para la joven o quizás era que la mecánica le había gustado demasiado.

—Bueno, en vista de qué resultó sencillo, subamos de nivel, ven conmigo.

Kid le dio la espalda y comenzó a guiarla, al tiempo que gritaba y daba instrucciones con respecto al auto.

— ¡Hey tú! Bájalo de la rampa, dale una vuelta y escucha que no rechine, si no es así lo entregas, sólo eso le faltaba.

El chico corrió y tomó las llaves y se dispuso a acatar órdenes.

Lawko caminó de cerca, siguiendo a Kid, mirando esa amplia espalda que le guiaba hasta un auto un poco más alejado, se imaginó que ese auto estaba escondido, pero sólo estaba estacionado en la segunda puerta de acceso de la agencia.

—Éste bebé, necesita algo en particular para qué arranque, necesita que le pongamos esto.

Kid le enseñó una pieza cilíndrica, con una saliente de la misma forma simétrica en menor espacio, una marcha fue lo que Kid le mostró.

El rostro anómalo de Lawko dejó más que claro que no tenía la menor idea de donde colocar esa pieza, pero nunca se lo diría, corrigió su faz y prestó mucha atención.

—Mira —Kid abrió el cofre del auto dejando el interior expuesto, cables, motor y piezas de plástico eran las qué sobresalían.

—Está pieza es la marcha, la encontrarás en este diagrama, parece ser que eres buena leyendo —extendió su mano, dándole un librillo con pasta transparente — tú se la pondrás, este auto se debe entregar mañana en la tarde, tómate todo el día de hoy y mañana si quieres.

Kid extendió su mano, entregándole la pieza, Lawko la sujetó y resultó ser más pesada de lo que aparentaba, sujetó el manual con su barbilla presionándolo a su cuello.

—Te traeré la herramienta qué necesitarás.

“ _Maldición”_ pensó la chica al dejarse caer lentamente al piso, ya estando en el suelo, puso la pieza en frente, cruzó las piernas adoptando la posición de loto y comenzó a leer el manual. Era extraño, ese instructivo estaba escrito a mano, con una caligrafía impecable y sin faltas de ortografía; le explicaba a detalle lo que tenía que hacer.

Kid regresó con las herramientas que se usarían en esa ocasión, pensó en interrumpirla, pero estaba tan concentrada que dejó las herramientas detrás de ella y se marchó.

La hora de comida llegó y todos salieron dejando vacía el área, Penguin pensó en ir por ella, pero un mensaje en su móvil lo hizo desistir.

Kid no comía con los demás, siempre llevaba sus alimentos a su área y ahí con toda calma disfrutaba de su comida.

Creyó que estaría solo, como siempre, pero unos pasos hicieron eco, Lawko pasó por en frente suyo, ni se fijó en él ya que continuaba leyendo el manual, no era que fuese extenso, si no que lo leía un sin fin de veces para comprender todo con claridad, la maquina expendedora de café era su objetivo.

La vio regresar con el vaso de café caliente en mano y sólo una mirada escudriñante le dedicó.

Lawko lo miró de reojo muy ligeramente, para después concentrarse en el escrito en sus manos.

Se terminó ese día y Lawko no lograba colocar la pieza en su sitio, varios de los mecánicos que la vieron se acercaron ofreciendo ayuda, pero el orgullo de la joven era mucho, los ignoró por completo y terminaron por alejarse dejándola sola con el cofre del auto abierto, una pesada marcha a un lado y herramientas esparcidas por su espacio.

Pensó en quedarse hasta terminar, pero Penguin no se lo permitió, ya tenía la noche anterior sin dormir y vaya a saber cuantas más antes, por eso se la llevó con amenazas de por medio.

—Vamos Lawko, mañana lo terminas.

—No, veté tú, cuando lo terminé me voy por mi cuenta.

—Lawko, no dormiste anoche, necesitas descansar.

—Estoy bien.

—Si no vienes conmigo me quedaré con Bepo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Lo qué escuchaste! Me quedaré con tu mascota, él también necesita tú atención.

—Rayos...

Él tenía razón, su oso polar la necesitaba, sí, un oso polar era su mascota; ella lo había adoptado o mas bien, rescatado de un circo, las pésimas condiciones en las que estaba ese animalito doblegaron el corazón frío de esa chica al grado de pelearse —literalmente— por él, ganando la custodia del blanco oso y llevándolo así a casa con ella; era cierto que mantenerlo era costoso, pero ella amaba a esa mascota ya que le ofrecía cariño cuando ella lo necesitaba el oso se creía gato con ella y lo más pesado era cuando se dormía en su regazo.

—Sólo limpio esto, ¿si?

—Claro.

Penguin aguardó paciente mientras que ordenaba todas las herramientas, cerró el cofre del auto y encima puso la marcha y los instrumentos ya limpios, el manual se lo llevó para seguir estudiándolo.

Kid los vio salir juntos al igual que Killer.

— ¿Qué tal el primer día? —Preguntó Killer muy curioso.

—Puso las balatas del Ford rojo.

— ¡¿El Mustang?!

—Síp, es hábil y me cuesta admitirlo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo o porqué vino a pedir trabajo de mecánica sin saber si quiera lo básico?

—Idiota, eso te pasa por impulsivo, ella vino por el puesto de doctora, no de mecánica.

La sorpresa se apoderó por completo del rostro de Kid, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Tchk, cómo sea —Se encogió de hombros y volteo su rostro — apuesta es apuesta, además como te lo dije, es hábil; no cualquiera cambia esas balatas y ella supo como, con sólo leer.

Ambos hombres vieron partir a Lawko en compañía de Penguin sin decir nada más, al día siguiente verían si en verdad era tan hábil como él pensaba.

Ya en casa Lawko entró y al encender la luz en el sillón observó a Bepo, estaba hecho bolita, dormido plácidamente.

Cerró la puerta la aseguró y se dirigió al refrigerador, sujeta con un imán en forma de calaverita se encontraba una nota:

“ _Ya cenó, y le di un baño, llegaré a las once de la mañana, te dejé cena sólo tienes que meterla al micro, aléjate del alcohol._

_Pdta.: te dejé café listo, Sachi.”_

—Si, cómo sea.

Arrugó la nota y la lanzó al basurero, miró la cena y solo la olfateó para después guardarla de nuevo, tomó una taza, la llenó con el café y arrastró un banco hasta la barra desayunador, se sentó y comenzó a leer una vez mas el manual. Estaba decidida a entregar ese auto al día siguiente.


	3. Semana... ¿Difícil? [día dos]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la continuación de éste escrito, perdonén la tardanza, en fin disfruten... ya saben los personajes usados en el relato son propiedad de Oda-sensei, únicamente los tomé prestados un momento...

Semana, ¿difícil?

Día dos.

El arrancar de un auto despertó de súbito a Kid, quién se había quedado en el taller.

Echó un vistazo y la vio, Lawko ya estaba trabajando en el Camaro verde con franjas negras, miró en dirección del reloj y aún faltaban un par de horas para la entrada general.

Se acercó cautelosamente y observó, el trabajo avanzado, las manchas en el rostro de Lawko y sus bostezos seguidos confirmaron sus sospechas, no llevaba ahí un par de horas solamente.

—Si ajusto este cable… aquí… ¡Listo!

Gritó la morena al tiempo de enderezarse del frente del coche rodeándolo de prisa, lo encendió y su rostro se iluminó, el auto había arrancado y se mantenía “ronroneando” por si solo.

Kid miraba muy detenidamente el rostro de la morena, su fas era la prefecta representación de alegría, Lawko se mostraba triunfante, como si esa pequeña hazaña —para Kid— fuera la más grande proeza de su vida, la sonrisa plena y saturada de satisfacción, que a un principio para Kid fuera ridícula al verla y disfrutarla inconscientemente se convirtió en un espectáculo digno de admirar, causándole en su interior un calor para él desconocido, hasta ese momento, quizás y exageraba en sentir eso, pero así lo sentía, esa mujer que sonreía bobamente por lograr algo como que el auto encendiera, le comenzó a despertar “calidez”.

Con un movimiento rápido de cabeza en movimiento negativo despertó de su sopor, eso no le importaba, esas cosas eran para cursis y él, definitivamente no era de esos.

—¡¡¡Parece!!! —Habló Kid azotando su mano contra el cristal, causando un estremecimiento en Lawko, ella pensó que estaba sola —que ya quedó, ajústalo para que el imbécil de siempre lo venga a recoger.

Ella borró su hermosa y feliz sonrisa para recuperar su ceño serio, asintiendo apagó el auto.

Kid se dirigió a la máquina de café dejando a Lawko ajustando cables, esa sonrisa continuaba apareciendo destellantemente, más su apariencia demostró lo que él sabía, ella tenía días —y noches— sin dormir, Lawko bostezó profundamente en lo que cerraba el cofre del auto, después del chasquido grave, lo rodeó y quitó las llaves del encendido para entregárselas al encargado en cuanto llegara.

Su segunda tarea estaba cumplida y ahora sólo esperaría la siguiente asignación.

Kid continuaba dirigiéndose a la maquina expendedora y Lawko imitó esa dirección, necesitaba el café para no caer dormida en ese instante.

— ¿Cappuccino de Vainilla? —Preguntó Kid viéndola fijamente.

—Síp, es mi favorito. —Respondió Lawko estando parada en frente.

Kid regresó a su estación de trabajo, ella lo siguió de cerca, juntos se pararon en frente del auto que Kid arreglaba en esos instantes, un Víper en pésimas condiciones, sin pies ni cabeza —literalmente— el motor estaba pendiendo de una grúa a un costado, los cables imitando a una bola enredada de estambre, piezas y herramientas por toda esa área complementaban el espectáculo.

— ¡Whoa! Es un desastre…

—Costará tiempo dejarlo en condiciones, pero es indispensable que se entregue este fin de semana.

Lawko miraba atenta lo más qué podía, el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a mermarla.

—Hey mocosa, a un costado del bebé hay una pieza crucial, es la transmisión y está desarmada, en la guantera está el esquema, ya que eres buena leyendo, ¿Por qué no le das una hojeada? Después si puedes, la intentas armar.

—Así que… este bebé es demasiado para el genio mecánico ¿Qué hasta me pide ayuda?

— ¿Ayuda? No te confundas mocosa, está es la última asignación, si no lo consigues yo ganaré la apuesta y tú tendrás que pagar ¿Recuerdas lo que perderás cierto?

El rostro de Lawko se tornó carmesí, ¿Cómo carajos había aceptado?

—Eso me dice que si. Bueno ya sabes qué hacer, ahí está el sofá, es viejo pero cómodo, podrás leer a gusto… supongo…

Kid continuó trabajando con el frente del auto y Lawko se dispuso a sacar el diagrama de la transmisión con mucha atención comenzó a leerlo.

En verdad que el sofá era cómodo, la curva hecha por Kid en el respaldo parecía resguardarla por completo, incluso el aroma del mecánico era percibido, con el manual en manos Lawko dio un ultimo bostezo para finalmente ceder ante el sueño, instintivamente recogió sus piernas y se acorrucó de lado para después dormir profunda y plácidamente.

Kid continuaba ajustando piezas, quitando las inservibles y renegando en el proceso con todo a su paso, su nivel de estrés estaba en los cielos, pero repentinamente una visión lo tranquilizó.

Una bella y tostada chica con sus manos tatuadas durmiendo en su sofá, con un manual en sus manos y vistiendo el mismo uniforme que él lo sedó por completo, ni siquiera un narcótico lo habría noqueado tan rápido.

Una sonrisa demasiado dulce brotó de manera natural pareciera que siempre había estado ahí, esa manera de sonreír si hubiese sido vista por cualquier otro miembro del personal —que no fuera Killer— lo habría asustado tanto, que correría hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Esa mujer lo había hechizado no había duda de ello, pero por el simple hecho de ser él no lo admitiría así de fácil, porque ¿Cómo decirle a Lawko que le gustaba? Cómo explicarle que le había gustado todo de ella; su porte, su figura, su personalidad, sus tatuajes, todo en ella le atrajo desde que la vio en la oficina, lo único que aborreció el pelirrojo de esa belleza, fue su “novio”, ese joven no era para ella.

Ella podría tener a algo mejor, Lawko podría tener incluso a Killer si lo quisiera, ella podría tenerlo a él con sólo pedirlo.

“Esto no debería de estarlo pensando, debo concentrarme en el Víper” analizaba Kid.

Luchando contra esos cursis pensamientos se concentró en el auto, pero sus ojos le desobedecían y miraban por instantes a la hermosa chica causando que sonriera como estúpido.

En una se esas rápidas visiones observó como Lawko tiritaba un poco. ¿Tiene frio? Pensó Kid.

Sacó su chaqueta del interior del Víper y con delicadeza la cubrió, no quería despertarla, quería continuar viéndola dormida.

La hora de entrada llegó y Lawko continuaba sin cambio, Kid finalmente se concentró en el auto dedicándose de lleno a el.

A media mañana Killer bajo para ver el prototipo del motor.

—Y bien ¿Cómo vas con el? —Preguntó el jefe acariciando el techo del vehículo.

—Me está tomando un poco más, la transmisión es muy delicada, mucho más que el motor. —Un suspiro delató la tensión que lo acongojaba.

—Entiendo, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, esa es la tarea final de la mocosa —Contestó señalando a Lawko con una llave de tuercas en la mano.

Killer volteó a verla y notó algo de inmediato, la chaqueta de Kid, él no diría nada, era muy extraño que su amigo sintiera algo así por una joven, más con el semblante y personalidad de ella, era mas que obvio que Kid se estaba flechando además el pelirrojo no era nada caballeroso ni con su madre —ni con la de él— la vida difícil de Kid junto con su apariencia y personalidad, lo habían vuelto insensible o cuando menos eso aparentaba.

—Vaya, ¿crees que pueda con eso?

—Sí, ya hecho a andar el Camaro.

— ¿El Camaro? Ese se supone que lo entregarías hasta la siguiente semana, ¿Por qué está dormida? —Preguntó Killer cambiando de notación, primero reclamaba para después interrumpir y curiosamente preguntar.

—Se supone… No sé a que hora llegó, dos horas antes de entrar ella ya estaba aquí y ayer su novio de la llevó más a fuerza que de ganas. —Respondía Kid, ya sabía que tarde que temprano su amigo le preguntaría cosas con respecto a ella.

— ¿Su novio? —Preguntó Killer curioseando lo que Kid hacia.

Él nunca cuestionaría lo que Kid hiciera, estaba para apoyarlo en sus decisiones sin importar cuales fueran.

—Sí, el debilucho de gorra rara…

Una carcajada que de inmediato trató de apagar con su mano, escapó de Killer.

—No es su novio, es cómo su hermano. Así que tienes el camino libre… un concejo: no le gusta que le den órdenes. —Mencionó Killer palmeando el hombro de Kid —Bueno, tengo pendientes, te veo a la hora de la comida.

Killer se retiró hablando por su celular y dejando a Kid con la constante.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando, “¿un hermano?” ¿En verdad podría intentar algo con ella?

Kid no necesitaba avergonzarse de sus acciones ante Killer, eran una mancuerna que mutuamente se apoyaban, por eso podría estar seguro de que si el decía que Lawko no tenia nada que ver con Penguin, así era, pero ¿intentar algo con la chica? No era que tuviese miedo, no obstante ¿hacer el ridículo ante una negativa? ¡Nunca!

Con esos análisis se centró en el auto a tal grado que no se percato de que ya era hora de la comida, ya eran las dos de la tarde y el personal estaba desalojando esa área dirigiéndose al comedor.

Penguin apareció en el sitio al momento exacto en el que el pelirrojo estiraba su mano, pensaba en sacudir un poco a la chica para que despertara, un movimiento rápido de su parte tomando un dado a un lado de ella disfrazó esa intención.

— ¿Puedo llevarla a comer?

El temor era visible en el joven, pero por Lawko era capaz de enfrentar a un hombre fiero como Kid, esa era la fama que tenía gracias a rumores.

—Como quieras… puede terminar de leer eso —señaló al manual— en su casa si quiere, no podrá hacer nada hasta que no lo entienda.

Ese comentario no era nada más que una tapadera, pero eso obviamente solo él lo sabía; no dejaría a la vista que la joven le movía el tapete y sobre todo no dejaría que vieran la preocupación que sentía por la falta de sueño en ella, además en una área como el taller un “pestañeo” era peligroso no sólo para ella si no para los que la rodeaban.

Penguin asintió y llamó a Lawko en varias ocasiones, pero estaba tan cansada que se movía nítidamente, apretaba más la chamarra de Kid y volvía a permanecer inmóvil.

—Lawko… Lawko… vamos, despierta… Lawko…

Repentinamente abrió los ojos y viendo a Penguin de frente bostezó para después responderle.

—Ya te escuche… ¿Qué pasa? —Con el sueño demasiado encarnado a ella, le respondió.

—Es hora de comer, anda, vamos… si he sabido que para eso me pediste las llaves anoche, no te las doy.

Los reclamos de Penguin eran bien justificados, ella con su afán de terminar antes, pidió las llaves para estar a solas, de esa manera avanzar un poco más, pero no había descansado ni tres horas cuándo se regresó al taller.

Kid escuchaba mientras pretendía no hacerlo,” ¿Así que de ese modo entraste antes? Eres muy apasionada…” pensaba el pelirrojo.

—Estoy bien, sólo…

—“Sólo” nada… te llevaré a casa y descansarás, anda.

—No me des órdenes.

—No es una orden, es… una sugerencia, ¡Debes descansar! Se supone que esta contienda es de una semana y apenas van dos días y ya estás así… ¡perderás si continúas igual!

Penguin supo mover sus cartas y con póker de aces la hizo entender.

—Bien, descansaré.

Lawko se mostró un tanto resignada, no le gustaba perder y analizando, en verdad lo haría si continuaba de esa manera.

Estaba más que adormilada cuando se levantó del sofá, que sin darse cuenta se puso la chaqueta de Kid, cargó con el manual y comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

Kid no menciono nada, le dejó irse llevándose su prenda al fin y al cabo regresaría al día siguiente.

Penguin se convirtió en su “niñero” y terminó por llevar a Lawko hasta su casa, Sachi estaba esperando, tenía días que no la veía.

Al hacerlo, las reclamaciones no se hicieron esperar.

—Te dije que comieras algo, toda la comida que he preparado para ti, está intacta… ha, hola Penguin, pasa —Alzaba su mano invitando al enfermero a entrar.

—No me digas qué hacer, me voy a dormir.

—Lawko, —la detuvo Penguin en su andar— Las llaves, las necesito de vuelta.

—Pero, quiero entrar temprano —Respingó la chica.

—Basta… recuerda que sí continúas así, no durarás la semana, descansa, come y lee el instructivo, no necesitas presionarte, tú ganarás…

El enfermero dejo sin argumentos validos a Lawko, misma que sacó las llaves del overol, pero noto algo que supo disimular bien, la chamarra de Kid.

Entregó las llaves y se retiró a su alcoba en donde Bepo dormía, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella para después quitarse la chamarra.

—Ese idiostas~ya… es un tonto.

Pero Lawko ocultaba un sentimiento compartido.

Ese pelirrojo había llamado su atención desde el inicio, aunque ella tenía el mal hábito de enredarse con hombres demasiado peligrosos, claro ejemplo su ex novio: Doflamingo.

Ese tipo se había obsesionado tanto con ella que incluso la había secuestrado, si no fuera por Penguin y Sachi quien sabe en donde diablos se encontraría en ese momento y todo por el porte, rudo y anárquico que tanto le gustaba.

Y Kid era el poseedor de todo lo que a ella le gustaba, el porte, la arrogancia, la soberbia inclusive la voz del pelirrojo le ¿gustaba?

Era pronto para decir eso además su orgullo le impediría decir algo así sobre todo con la apuesta de por medio porque ¿Cómo carajos cumplir algo así?

Kid discerniendo el tipo de chica que era por eso lo que le pidió era imposible para ella; vestirse de porrista con todo y pompones —el color rosa era de fault el color del atuendo— era lo que Kid le había pedido.

— ¡Nunca! —Susurró para después dejarse caer en su cama y quedarse dormida no sin antes cubrirse con la chamarra, en su alcoba se sentía libre y nadie la criticaría por sentirse “querida” por el pelirrojo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Semana…  ¿Difícil? Ultimo día... ¿?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquí la continuacion de este escrito, los personajes usados son propiedad e Oda-sensei, unicamente los tome prestados un ratito jejeje

Para Kid era difícil concentrarse en su trabajo con Lawko cerca, se le hacía ridículo pensar que con dos días esa chica hubiese penetrado en él de esa manera, era por las noches cuando él trabajaba mejor, si ya de por si, casi nunca dejaba el taller y cuando lo hacía era de día, aprovechaba y retornaba a su casa para tomar una ducha, cambiarse de ropa, comer algo decente y después retornar al taller, Kid no tenía vida social, no la necesitaba —según él—ya que la mecánica era lo único que le importaba, varias chicas que se sintieron atraídas por él inmediatamente después de “cruzar palabras” se marchaban para no volver a hablarle, su obsesión era tanta con la mecánica que las chicas que no supieran de esa rama no valían ni su mirar, por eso que Lawko le moviera el tapete, ya que sin saber nada de lo esencial, se había animado a entrar en su mundo y eso ya era mencionar algo.

Aprovechaba que Lawko no estuviera cerca para adelantar lo mas que pudiera, no era que ella lo distrajera, era que… ¡Ella sí lo distraía! Y eso encabronaba al pelirrojo, incluso en ese instante ya había dejado de pensar en su trabajo para pensar en ella.

Harto de no poderse concentrar encendió el estéreo del auto y con ayuda de un auxiliar conectó su IPod, se “intoxicaría” a su modo con café y heavy metal, mucho del primero, pero mas del segundo, su banda favorita retumbo rompiendo el silencio, IronMaiden interpretando The Nomad ayudo a Kid a concentrarse y retomando sus deberes por fin se concentró en lo que debía.

Ahora, si para Kid su trabajo era difícil y él era el mejor, para Lawko —una obsesiva compulsiva— era una tortura, pero ese sentimiento no era nada nuevo, estaba familiarizada con las desveladas, el conocimiento técnico desconocido y sobre todo el lenguaje poco cotidiano, eso lo vivió cuando comenzó con la carrera de medicina varios años atrás; eso la llenaba de euforia y de adrenalina, batallar en contra de todos los pronósticos y salir avante era lo que mejor lograba es chica gótica, cierto que le mecánica y la medicina no eran lo mismo de hecho eran ramas completamente diferentes, pero eso no significaba que no lo lograría.

No obstante se estaba enfrentando a su némesis, pero estaba convencida de que si el cavernícola pelirrojo lo había conseguido, ella también lo haría, cuando menos en esa semana trataría de olvidarse de la medicina para concentrarse en la mecánica.

Las cuatro de la mañana le dieron y ella continuaba estudiando en internet, los videos tutoriales de cómo arreglar transmisiones automotrices le habían servido de mucho junto con el manual detallado, algunos videos de baja calidad contenían mucha información y con eso y sus anotaciones comenzó a memorizar.

Justo a las seis de la mañana inicio con su ritual diario de alistarse para su trabajo, esa vez sería la vencida y por fin le demostraría al pelirrojo que ella ganaría esa apuesta, reforzando su confianza en si misma pasó su mano limpiando el empaño causado por el vapor en el espejo y sonrió confiadamente, gotas de agua aun resbalaban de su cuerpo y se estrellaban en el piso, su reflejo le mostro sus ojeras mucho más marcadas, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano si con desvelarse ganaba esa apuesta.

Vestirse, peinarse, salir casi corriendo de su departamento le mostraba a Sachi que de nuevo no había dormido nada, eso le preocupaba, el que Lawko fuera inteligente no significaba que fuera la súper chica, únicamente le restaba esperar y confiar en la fortaleza de la misma y en que Penguin le avisara cuando ella tocara fondo o cuando se desmayara, en cualquiera que fuese el caso, él estaría esperando para cuidarla; rascarse la cabeza era clara señal de descontento que ella no vio y era casi lo único que podía hacer, eso y cuidar de Bepo, juntos la vieron salir sin siquiera voltear a verlos de reojo.

—Parece que le gusto mucho la mecánica, ¿no?

Una caricia suave y delicada en la cabeza blanca y sedosa de Bepo acompaño esas palabras, incluso el oso polar se notaba preocupado por ella, Lawko era persona muy valiosa para ellos al igual que ellos para la joven, que no lo demostrara no significaba que no lo sintiera y ellos lo sabían, también sabían que cuando eso terminara, ella los invitaría a celebrar, a algún cine, o restaurant, siempre era así.

Ya en el taller Kid terminaba de ajustar el motor, le había costado mucho más tiempo del que pensó, pero por fin lo había conseguido, ese enorme dispositivo ya estaba bien ajustado y sólo restaba terminar de conectar los demás circuitos a el, entre todo, faltaba la transmisión, esa pieza lo hizo ver de reojo el reloj, por alguna extraña razón o quizás Lawko sí lucía terrible el día anterior, comenzó a pensar que no se presentaría, que llamaría inventando cualquier escusa tonta y que con ello él ganaría, pero su sorpresa fue muy evidente cuando la figura de la morena se vislumbro en la entrada al taller ajustándose sus auriculares.

Camino hasta él y parándose en frente observo las muecas del pelirrojo, notándose claramente la desconfianza, altaneramente sonrió y comenzaron con el parley en su lengua nativa: el sarcasmo.

—Mmhnn esa cara, no pensaste acaso que no vendría ¿o si? —Menciono Lawko guardando el final de sus auriculares en su pecho.

—Nunca se me vino a la mente el dudar de ti. —Respondió Kid limpiando con un trozo de tela una llave.

—Aaah ya entendí ¿me extrañaste? ¡Que lindo!

— ¿Extrañarte? ¡Si!... seguro, tanto cómo extrañar una urticaria severa…

—Típico de los cavernícolas

—Ya nos conoces, ya deberías de estar acostumbrada…

—Lo estoy, después de todo, todos son iguales.

—Eso lo dudo…“cariño”

—Vamos… “amor” sabes que eres el único.

La mirada seductora de la chica junto con su mano coquetamente apoyadas en el cofre, dejándola inclinada sacudieron al pelirrojo y pusieron un pause en esa conversación.

— ¡Dejémonos de tonterías! Debes checar tu trabajo, mientras más rápido mejor.

—Bien, bien… ya entendí a grandes rasgos que tengo que hacer, observare una ultima vez ¿te molesta si uso tu sofá?

La poca ceja visible de Kid en alto mostro una emoción desconocida por alguna razón ella opto por alejarse un poco.

—Olvídalo, estaré en aquel sitio por si logro armarla.

Se dio la vuelta y lo dejo con la respuesta en la boca, pero el de la ultima palabra seria él no importaba que fuera una sola, no se dejaría ganar en esa pequeña confrontación.

—Si, cómo sea.

Lawko dejo escapar una risa burlona —que Kid no vio—, pero no menciono nada, dejarlo que ganara con palabras era bueno en ese instante, porque si lo derrotaba con argumentos al momento de su victoria no seria lo mismo, ella quería que Kid se sintiera en lo mas alto, en la cima del mundo para que cuando ella lo empujara la caída no tuviera paracaídas y de esa manera aplastarlo, Lawko quería ganar no solo la batalla, si no la guerra.

Al analizar el diagrama una vez más encontró algo que sería crucial en todo ese asunto, al momento de discernirlo regresó de inmediato a Kid.

—Oye Eustass~ya… tenemos o más bien tienes un problema.

Kid se alzó de la parte delantera del auto y planto su mirar agresivo en los ojos platas de la joven.

— ¿Eustass~ya? —Preguntó dejando ver el desconcierto en esa palabra.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—No, ninguno en particular.

—Ahh ya, te acostumbraste a “cavernícola pelirrojo” o es que acaso te gusta más “gorila rojo”

—Deja el chiste “mocosa” ¿Cuál es el problema?

Pregunto Kid caminando junto a ella en dirección de la caja de velocidades.

—Que falta un engrane.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?!

—Falta un engrane. — Reafirmó la joven.

Kid la miro fijamente, la duda y el desconcierto se distinguieron en su faz, Lawko insistió firmemente.

—Es verdad… mira…

La chica se hinco en frente de las piezas y comenzó a unirlas cómo si de rompecabezas se tratara, lo hizo con tal familiaridad que para ojos de cualquier otro, ella era luciría cómo una experta en la materia; Kid no creía la velocidad y agilidad en las manos de la chica, se acuchillo en frente y prestó atención.

Diez minutos fueron suficientes para que ella “apuntara” el encrucijado sistema de engranaje y antes de que terminara con el ultimo aro dentado Kid se puso de pie y comenzó a maldecir al momento de iniciar a dar largas zancadas en dirección de la puerta del elevador, a medio camino giró para ver a Lawko y exigir en un tono de exclamación que no dejo espacio para discusiones ya que estaba furioso.

—¡¡Anda, ven conmigo!!

—No me des ordenes… —Musitó en tono apenas audible la joven.

Un suspiro la acompaño el trayecto hacia Kid, el aura amenazante del gorila la atraía incluso mucho más, esa seria su perdición los hombres peligrosos eran su acabose y justo en ese instante lo comprendió.

El elevador por fin se detuvo en el último nivel, su destino era oficina de Killer y no iba precisamente a platicar.

—¡¡¡La maldita caja está incompleta!!!

Gritó Kid empujando la puerta y entrando sin pedir permiso o avisar siquiera que estaba ahí, Killer cómo siempre —o casi— hablaba por teléfono.

—Espere un momento, no cuelgue por favor —Pidió amablemente el rubio dirigiéndose a la persona del otro lado del aparato.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que la maldita caja está incompleta, ¿no se supone que nadie las habría en el trayecto?

Kid estaba colérico se notaba en su voz, Lawko se mantuvo a distancia, recargada en la puerta que había cerrado al entrar y se dedico únicamente a escuchar.

— ¡Nadie las abre! Lo sabes bien, se supone y es tu trabajo que debes revisar todo cuando llegan los pedidos.

— ¡Y así lo hago!

—¿Seguro? Porque con la ridiculez que yo mismo permití, quizás y hasta perdieron la pieza…

—No te atrevas a terminar esa oración —interrumpió Kid acercándose aún más a Killer— sabes que no es así…

Tanto Kid como Killer denotaban ser muy agresivos, ella sabía que de haber una confrontación terminaría muy mal.

—Tal vez… —murmuro Lawko a modo de intervención —yo observe mal —algo parecido a culpa la atacó al ver a esos dos peleando en ese modo.

— ¡No hay error mocosa! Yo lo vi.

Antes de retomar su conversación telefónica, Killer dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Lamento mucho el inconveniente, pero le devuelvo la llamada un poco más tarde, tengo un asunto urgente que atender… gracias.

Repitió el suspiro y regreso su frio mirar a Lawko, ella aún estaba recargada en la puerta, con la mirada en ellos.

—¿Tu descubriste lo que falta?

La joven asintió desviando momentáneamente la vista.

—¿Checaste que en verdad faltara? —Preguntó mirando a Kid sin parpadear.

Ese único ojo azul cielo visible se estanco fieramente en los ojos carmesí del pelirrojo.

Ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada a otro lado, Killer entendía muy bien el lio en el que estaba metido y Kid sabía de antemano que de no encontrar solución rápida, una tormenta se dejaría sentir en ese sitio.

—La pieza nueva llegaría en quince días ¿tienes idea de lo que perderemos?

—¡¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto?! ¡No es culpa mía que venga mal desde el embarque!

—No prestaste atención en tu trabajo por pensar en la mocosa y en la tonta apuesta ¡Lo sabes!

Ese molesto refunfuñar de Killer provoco que Lawko mirara curiosa y atenta, ¿ella distraía al pelirrojo? En ese momento no sabía si enorgullecerse o no por esa cuestión ya que dos personas cercanas peleaban por esa situación y eso no era algo para presumir.

—Esto es de antes de la apuesta, además me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no es verdad lo que estas insinuando…

Y justo cuando la pelea subía de tono una voz titubeante se dejo escuchar.

—Y… ¿se puede… sustituir? —Preguntó la joven —No soy experta, pero note que los engranes son de un mismo material, únicamente cambian… en medi- das…

Su mirada se quedo fija en el piso, esa discusión ya estaba fuera de su nivel y alcance, su “sugerencia” no tenia fundamento alguno y estaba hablando porque sí, no obstante en lugar de burlas recibió aportes apoyando su idea.

—En el des-huesadero trasero hay muchas cajas.. Quizás… —cuestionó Killer

—Pues suena loco, pero es mejor que tratar de pedir de urgencia un remplazo —agrego Kid ya en tono mucho mas tranquilo.

—No viene al caso pedir un repuesto, será mejor enviar directamente por el, es un viaje de dos días —aclaro Killer —Ya se a quien enviar —agrego al instante de alzar el teléfono y comenzar a hablar con la secretaria.

Kid se giro en dirección de Lawko y tomándola del brazo comenzó estirarla levemente.

—Ven conmigo— insistió

—No me des órdenes —contesto la chica.

Contrario a su comentario la joven no hizo el menor intento de zafarse del agarre de Kid, de dejó llevar por él con una sonrisa bochornosa dibujada en su rostro; así llegaron hasta el elevador, estando él dentro dio un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lawko entrara también, ella dio un par de pasos hacia un costado al sentirse libre del agarre del pelirrojo, sin fijarse se recargo justo encima del panel de control del elevador.

Kid se acerco hasta ella sin titubear, después de todo pretendía alcanzar el panel de control, pero al ver que Lawko trato de dar un paso atrás sin tener éxito el pelirrojo dejo brotar una sonrisa altanera al momento de alzar su ceja “Está nerviosa” pensó “¡Jajaja veamos que hace!”

Muy seguro de si mismo Kid se acerco a ella aprisionándola entre sus brazos dejándola sin opción de alejarse, su brazo izquierdo quedo apoyado a la altura del fino cuello de Lawko y el otro se deslizo por su cintura con la excusa de presionar el botón para llegar al taller.

Lawko a un principio se sintió incomoda ya que era desconfiada y con justificación, pero ahora, con ese acercamiento únicamente sentía mariposas en el estomago, aunque su necesidad de correr fuera un impulso, el brazo de Kid no le permitió el paso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres correr? —Pregunto el pelirrojo susurrándole ligeramente en el oído a Lawko —Tendrás que golpearme para salir…

La joven alzo la vista y se quedo mirando fijamente al rostro de Kid, éste se quedo altaneramente disfrutando del multifacético rostro de la joven, primero desconfianza, después duda para finalmente querer salir corriendo era lo que se podía ver en esa bella cara.

—Jajajaja, es broma mocosa —se carcajeo Kid —aunque quizás no…

Lawko suspirando se quedo tranquila esperando que el ascensor se abriera.

El joven mecánico sabia cuando detener sus “bromas”, era cierto que la chica le atraía, pero de eso a forzarla a algo más había una largo sendero además se tenia la suficiente confianza, no era ciego y si ya antes varias chicas lo habían intentado con él era por algo ¿no? Se aparto liberándola y esperando a que las puertas se abrieran, Lawko se recargo a un costado esperando lo mismo.

—Nos espera un largo día, ¿irías por el café? —Pregunto Kid al momento de salir del ascensor y buscar en su billetera.

Esa era una pregunta no era una orden, el chico estaba encontrando el modo de obtener lo que pedía con ellas y Lawko lo sabia, pero al no ser ordenes aceptaba, eso sin contar que no entendía el porque se sentía extrañamente… “¿responsable?”, sí, eso era, Lawko se sentía responsable por todo ese incidente y apenas lo comprendía.

Con eso en mente compro las bebidas y camino en dirección del Víper donde Kid aguardaba ya con los engranes en la mano.

— ¿Lista? Mira, ya que entendiste de medidas, tendremos que buscar uno —aro dentado— de aproximadamente cinco centímetros de diámetro, debe encajar a la perfección con estos dos.

Kid fue muy específico y demasiado paciente al explicarle y mostrarle detalladamente a que se refería, ella con mucha atención observó y memorizo todo lo que pudo.

— ¿En donde buscaremos?

—Buena pregunta, para esa respuesta necesitaras estos…

El pelirrojo arrojo un par de guantes de baqueta al responder y agrego:

—Trata de no quitártelos, te dañaras las manos…

 

Lo miró cuidadosamente al extender sus manos dentro de los gruesos guantes de cuero austeros, evitaba, en su mente, el tomar en serio y muy apecho las acciones y comentarios de Kid, ya no quería mas problemas en cuestiones de chicos, además el pelirrojo probablemente tenía ese tipo de roces con los compañeros de trabajo —prestar herramienta o brindarles equipo para protección personal—ya que muy a pesar de su fachada ruda y agresiva, su corazón sufrido ansiaba un toque cálido y dulce, un toque amoroso que le correspondiera con la misma intensidad que ella lograba ofrecer.

—Anda, vamos.

Habló Kid al caminar incitándola a seguirlo de cerca, dirigiéndose a la parte mas alejada del taller, esa zona era resguardada por un enorme portón en blanco con partes al azar cubiertas en oxido.

La palanca que servía como cerrojo para esas puertas metálicas requería de gran fuerza bruta para poderla recorrer y abrir un espacio para que pudiesen entrar, el rechinar de las bisagras oxidadas fue demasiado audible ya que ese sitio estaba muy marginado de la zona común.

—Este es el cementerio, aunque se vea chatarra por doquier, sí hay piezas que se pueden volver a utilizar, tienes que tener cuidado con lo que este apilado las estructuras son muy inestables, nosotros buscaremos en el pozo…

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa, su estomago vaciló y comenzó a revolotear sintiendo algo que se supone debió haber sentido cuando vio su primer cadáver, a Lawko le gustaban los lugares tétricos, oscuros y siniestros y a pesar de que ese sitio estaba justo como a ella le agradaba, la culpa no le permitía disfrutarlo; si la culpa si fuese visible simularía ser una persona con látigo, azotándole y susurrándole al oído confundiéndola aún más.

Sin perder de vista a Kid miro a su alrededor ese lúgubre espacio lleno de chatarra y metales torcidos, partes de autos divididas por secciones y apiladas hasta formar montículos dejando reducidos senderos que era por donde caminaban, colgando en el alto techo metálico se lograban ver fascias y partes plásticas varias entre ellas luces traseras, espejos e incluso volantes, unos pasos mas y llegaron al pozo en el que tendrían que buscar, ese contenedor estaba lleno de muchas piezas pequeñas y algunas de ellas con mucho filo.

Kid tenía razón eso les tomaría mucho tiempo y al ver como debían buscar entendió el porque de los gruesos guantes, el único modo de buscar apropiadamente era sacando un montón y de uno por uno buscar la pieza por la que habían entrado en ese sitio; Kid puso el ejemplo en cuanto llego, él ya estaba dentro del pozo y buscando, era el turno de entrar de la chica.

Un suspiro causo una risa burlona del pelirrojo que extendió su mano para ayudarla a entrar, Lawko no era dulce ni delicada —o eso aparentaba— alzando una ceja le mostro que no necesitaba ayuda, eso le agradaba al pelirrojo que la chica tuviera las agallas o en su leguaje particular, lo cojones para entrar por su cuenta, y así lo hizo, dio un salto y apenas aterrizando dentro del sitio comenzó a buscar; en ese momento se olvidaron de las bromas sarcásticas y juegos no era tiempo para reírse de la desgracias ajenas, era tiempo de poner manos a la obra y encontrar esa pieza era fundamental, además el tiempo se convirtió en el enemigo publico numero uno, no tenían mucho del ultimo y Kid lo sabia.

Las horas comenzaron a perderse y ellos continuaban buscando, a Lawko le comenzaron a molestar, desesperar y estorbar los gruesos y ásperos guantes sin contar que con lo pequeño de las piezas se requería de mas precisión decidió quitárselos sin que Kid se diera cuenta, achaco ese acto a la necesidad de encontrar ese aro dentado en un tiempo limite y pensando que con el tamaño de esas piezas mientras mas profundo hurgara, mejor ¿no? Quizás y en el fondo estaría lo que buscaba así que era cuestión de introducir sus manos mas hondo: grave error.

El pensar que no le pasaría nada y combinarlo con la idea de quitarse los guantes le mostraría el resultado de esa fallida ecuación, una profunda cortada en su mano fue el resultado físico de la misma; sintiendo el ardor únicamente tomó aire profundamente para callar un “¡Auch!” diminuto ya no podía causar mas problemas.

Sacó su mano con un puño de engranes y cables y demás de artefactos, no dejaría que el dolor le ganara, además si soltaba las piezas la cortada seria en vano, de los posibles aros dentados eligió los mas acertados a atinar en la medida y los echo en su bolsillo, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera buscar introdujo una vez mas la mano en ese sitio; con cada intromisión en ese montón de fierros oxidados y viejos la cortada mayor se rasgaba aun más y muchas y mas pequeñas heridas aparecían y todas ellas acompañadas de rebabas metálicas que se clavaban en su piel, pero ni un “pio” dejaba escapar.

—Mocosa, voy por café y ya se paso la hora de la comida, ¿quieres ir a comer?

—No… —Respondió con las manos sumergidas entre los metales —estoy bien.

Menciono al seguir hurgando, el temblar de las manos acompañado de un parpadeo arrepentido llamo la atención del pelirrojo, pero al no estar seguro no menciono nada.

—No tardo —Dijo Kid retirándose los guantes y saliendo del pozo; camino en dirección del taller al cruzar el portón se perdió de la vista de Lawko.

La chica estaba mas que adolorida, mordiendo su labio inferior apretó un montón mas de engranes y saco sus manos, había divisado momentáneamente una pieza que aseguraba ser la indicada, saco sus manos y vertió los engranes en el piso— le quedaba a la altura de la cintura— ese foso estaba profundo; sus manos lucían de porquería, cortadas, mallugadas y sucias, en ese momento agradeció no tener que practicar ni una sola cirugía ¡Qué dolor en el culo le daría de desinfectarlas con todas esas cortadas! Además seguramente mataría al paciente a causa del temblor en sus extremidades.

Con una sonrisa que era lo contario a lo que deseaba mostrar comenzó a buscar el aro dentado que antes había visto, su vista no le había mentido, ese engrane era el que necesitaban, por la emoción de encontrarlo lo soltó, pero no lo perdió de vista, ese aro dentado reboto en un par de ocasiones para rodar después en dirección de otro montón de fierros retorcidos en forma de resortes —amortiguadores— y se alojo en el fondo de ese montículo.

— ¡Diablos! — Gruñó.

No se permitiría el lujo de perder esa pieza la necesitaba a la voz de ¡ya!

Saliendo del pozo se dirigió hasta la base de esa pequeña loma, primero se hinco y se introdujo hasta donde su cuerpo de lo permitió, estiro después la mano esperando que con esas dimensiones podría alcanzarlo, pero al ni siquiera rozarlo con la punta de sus dedos no le quedo opción que tirarse bocabajo y seguir estirándose… ¡unos centímetros mas y lo tendría en sus manos!

—Un… poco más… ya casi… —mencionó al estirarse.

—Pero ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

Esas palabras ocasionaron que se tratara de alzar repentinamente, pero al estar debajo de esas estructuras un golpe en la cabeza fue el resultado final.

— ¡Auch!— dijo en voz bajita, ese quejido fue mas por el hecho de que Kid la sorprendiera por completo y no por el golpe, suspirando salió de esa cavidad metálica se enderezó un poco para quedar hincada.

—Encontré la pieza, pero se me cayó y rodó hasta aquí… no logró alcanzarla…

Menciono apretando los puños y mirando en dirección del engrane.

—Usa esto…

Kid no menciono nada de las lesiones de la joven, pero no podía ignorarlas, tampoco podría libremente —no porque no quisiera, si no porque él no era cursi— ayudarla como buen caballero, menos mal que la sutileza se le daba de lo más natural, le extendió una pluma imán.

—La puedes extender —Aclaro al mostrarle que se alargaba y retraía al tamaño que ella necesitara.

Alzo la mirada y tomo la pluma ya extendida, inclinándose al frente se estiro de nuevo y cuando llego a su limite, uso el imán, sin esfuerzos extras sujeto el aro dentado y una vez mas comenzó a sonreír como tonta, de nuevo esa sonrisa ensimismaba a Kid, lo hacia perderse en el rostro moreno y ojeroso de la chica, ya era mas que claro que la joven le gustaba, Lawko comenzó a estirar lentamente el metal sujeto fuertemente al imán hasta sacarlo de ahí por completo.

Una vez en su mano, aplico un poco de fuerza para liberarlo del agarre magnético de la pluma se los entrego a Kid quien de inmediato lo midió en el eje central.

— ¡Si ajusta…!

Exclamo la joven triunfante, el pelirrojo estaba de pie y ella permanecía hincada mirándolo hacia arriba; Kid estaba confundido y se le notaba en su entrecejo ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ese aro dentado era el que hacia falta y lo sabia, para suerte suya, Lawko no era como las chicas ordinarias que se quejarían de las cortadas de sus manos.

—Vamos a terminar esa caja, quiero ir a casa a comer.

Menciono la bella joven poniéndose de pie.

Sacudiéndose el pantalón de las rodillas un aligera mueca de dolor fue visible, era ruda, cierto, pero era humana y una bella mujer después de todo.

—Seguro, creo que seria mucho más rápido si trabajamos juntos.

—Si, además ya terminaste con el motor, ¿cierto?

—Si, ya sólo me faltan unas uniones de lo más simples…

Y con esa conversación llegaron hasta el auto, Kid le brindo un vaso con café, del favorito de la joven, pero ninguno de los dos le dio siquiera un sorbo, les urgía terminar ese rompecabezas así que juntos comenzaron a ensamblar la caja.

Lawko “apuntaba” y Kid ajustaba y apretaba las piezas con la fuerza necesaria, aunque el silencio se presentaba a incomodarlos por lo que Kid regreso al interior del vehículo y de nuevo el factor en común —que ni ellos sabían — entre ese par se hizo presente; Nirvana rompió ese incomodo silencio con la canción, que no solo encendía a esos dos si no que prácticamente los cargaba de energía “Smell like a teen spirit” basto para que juntos balancearan sus cabezas unidos en el ritmo y prácticamente se vieron obligados a cantar a pulmón abierto contagiados por la rabia rasgada en la voz de Kurt.

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo y su mal hábito de pasarse más de prisa cuando mejor se está.

Sin salir a comer, sin moverse de ahí para la hora de salida habían no sólo ensamblado la caja de velocidades si no que la habían instalado en el Víper, Lawko insistía en quedarse para terminar, pero Kid tenía planes distintos en mente.

Tomándola un poco fuerte por el brazo comenzó a estirarla prácticamente obligándola a caminar en dirección del elevador y de ahí a la enfermería, Lawko se sorprendió un poco al entender a donde y para qué la llevaba ahí, ella entendía muy bien que sus heridas no necesitaban atención, pero el pelirrojo no.

Abrió la puerta buscando a Penguin mas la soledad fue la anfitriona en ese pequeño consultorio; entraron juntos, a Lawko ya no le incomodaba la cercanía con el cavernícola pelirrojo.

Al ver que no había quien le ayudara, Kid decidió hacerla de medico, después de todo, él siempre curaba sus heridas y como siempre sanaban bien, quizás podría ser lo mismo con ella.

—Bueno, entra y déjame ver que hacer con eso…

Al pelirrojo se le olvido por completo que Lawko era la medico encargada de ese sitio, ella sonrió ampliamente y decidió ver que haría ese joven con sus heridas.

—Si te sentaras en la camilla, podría revisar mejor.

Kid no era tonto, ya sabia que con “ordenar” no conseguiría nada, pero su orgullo era mucho para “pedir” así que en un caso como ese, el “sugerir” era la mejor opción después de todo ambos eran muy orgullosos y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

Accedió y se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, con sus pies colgando comenzó a moverlos a modo de péndulo, Kid miraba en todas direcciones buscando, hasta que encontró un recipiente de acero inoxidable, lo bajo del estante y lo lleno con agua, en lo que el agua se juntaba, él se volteo hacia Lawko.

Con mucho cuidado doblo las mangas de la joven hasta que se vieran los codos, ahí se quedo un tanto sorprendido, encontró un par de tatuajes más en sus brazos ambos con el mismo tamaño y diseño, contorneados en similitud a un engrane, pero dentro del circulo dentado un ovalo con salientes entrecortados, como si a ese circulo extra le faltaran partes y como eje central un circulo bien definido y contorneado.

—Que, ¿Se quedaron sin tinta con ese circulo?

—Si, algo así…

—Sabes, no es divertido si no te molestas…

— ¿Molestarme? ¿Por lo que estas diciendo? Te falta mucho para llegar a ese límite.

— ¿En serio?

La sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Kid fue suficiente, se dedico a buscar en los anaqueles, acerco lo que pensó necesitar, algodón, gasas, y sobre todos cinta dura y vendas, cuando el agua estuvo lista, acerco una mesa y puso todo lo demás encima.

—Arderá…

Dijo al lavarse las manos con mucho cuidado y secarlas con toallas de papel, antes de meter algodón en el agua y comenzar limpiar las heridas de la joven.

—Hay, piezas muy pequeñas… necesitaré usar… —el pelirrojo comenzó a hurgar entre sus bolsas palmeando.

Lawko no se quejo, tampoco dejo ver el ardor y molestia, pero la sorpresa si fue evidente cuando vio lo que saco Kid de la bolsa, una herramienta que le ayudaría a retirar las rebabas metálicas, la pluma imán que antes le había prestado.

—Parece que sabes bien lo que haces… ¿Muchas peleas Eustass~ya?

—Algunas Lawko-chan… — comentó al desinfectar esa herramienta con alcohol y demás.

Moviendo el imán sobre las pequeñas heridas saco la todos los diminutos metales de la piel de la joven, una mueca de dolor y ardor se dejo ver el rostro de la joven.

—Ya casi termino —Dijo colocando la pluma sobre la bandeja, en el imán de la misma se notaban los pequeños trozos de metal oxidado.

Veinte minutos había tardado el taheño en limpiar, poner véndoletas y cubrir con gasas, únicamente le faltaba vendar, ahí fue en donde la bomba fue liberada.

—Mocosa, ya no habrá necesidad de que termines la semana, únicamente había pensado en esas tres pruebas y pasaste con diez, pues se termino… no hay ganador ni perdedor, espero que hayas valorado un poco mi trabajo.

Declaraba Kid rodeando las manos de la chica con la venda, no le diría nunca que quería continuar con la apuesta, no tenia caso hacerlo de esa manera, él dijo que había pasado con diez y por lo que acababa de presenciar él también había ganado la estrellita dorada, asintiendo ante tales palabras tan maduras y sensatas de ese cavernícola no le quedo mas opción que aceptar, pero luego, cuando ella pensaba que ya no tendría modo de pasar mas tiempo con él, la onda expansiva de la previa bomba la impactó.

— ¿Qué dices de un cita? Nada de mecánica ni de piezas, o grasa… solo tú, yo y un par de vasos de café… o cervezas, lo que más te guste…

Lawko se quedo sin palabras, ese joven había dicho lo que ella pensaba sin rodeos ni titubeos, además se veía tan seguro, sin miedos ni dudas con una delgada banda roja surcando su rostro es mas parecía rodearlo ya que las orejas también estaban en tonalidad similar a su cabellera; no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar cerca del chico, además ¿Quién era ella para despreciar tal valor de un chico solitario como Kid?

—No me gustan los lugares pretenciosos…—Respondió evitando mirarlo de frente. —Y Penguin me acompaña casi siempre que salgo de noche…— desviaba sus ojos centrándolos en cualquier lugar del pequeño consultorio.

—Eso lo sé de antemano…—Kid alzo la vista y dedico especial atención a los movimientos de la morena, evitando estancarse en sus ojos, desviando la mirada y sobre todo tratando de controlar el calor corporal que él causaba en ella. —Llevaré a alguien que lo distraiga mientras yo fijo mi atención en ti.— Sonriendo asintió para después terminar con los vendajes.

—Listo.

Con esa palabra se paralizaron en los ojos contrarios, Kid incluso podía ver su reflejo en los bellos espejos de Lawko y ella a su vez observaba su silueta en los destellantes orbes carmesí de Kid. Si estaban hechos el uno para el otro únicamente el tiempo lo diría, pero en lo que coincidían aunque fuese en pensamiento era en que debían darse la oportunidad, después de todo, ¿Qué les podría pasar que no pudieran lidiar?

 

 


	5. Conexiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya saben los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Oda-sensei,yo solo los uso momentaneaménte regresandolos al final.

“La cita”

El sábado, el día acordado para la “cita” llegó sin darse cuenta; a como habían quedado, Lawko y Kid se verían ese día en un sitio llamado “All Blue”, un billar-restaurant-bar que, según rumores alojaba a toda la calaña rebelde de la ciudad; “Justo mí sitio” pensaba la morena al terminar de vestirse.

Bepo la miraba curioso ya que el semblante contento de la joven se había difuminado de su mentecita mucho tiempo atrás por lo que no perdía detalle de lo que su chica hacia.

Penguin también se alistaba después de todo era como ella había remarcado ese día, él la acompañaría.

—Penguin —Golpeó a la puerta de la habitación del joven. — ¡Ya es tarde! —Añadió.

—Listo —Declaró el enfermero abriendo la puerta y ajustándose su gorra favorita.

Dejando un anota en el refrigerador —como siempre— le explicaron a Sachi en donde estarían para que los alcanzara después.

—Aún sigo sin saber ¿Cómo carajos terminaron en una cita ustedes dos? —Cuestionada Penguin al caminar a un costado de la joven, la estación del metro era el objetivo de la pareja.

—No es una cita-cita… es un ¡convivio!... ¿recuerdas? —Respondía serenamente.

—Si seguro… —Asintió el joven —Mentirosa… —Susurró.

Veinte minutos fueron suficientes para llegar a la estación del tren, optaron por ese medio de transporte ya que el fin de semana especialmente a esa hora del día, el trafico estaba de muerte; sin quererlo ni saberlo esos jóvenes atraían la atención de los curiosos, en especial la belleza mulata de ajustados pantalones de cuero y blusa estilo corsé antiguo que dejaba a la vista sus brazos tatuados y la mitad de los dibujos en su piel de espalda como pecho.

A pesar de que Penguin tratase de estorbar con su silueta adornada de jeans azul cielo y sudadera gris, no lo conseguía. Las miradas lascivas y, a su gusto, repugnantes y groseras hacia ella no mermaban, su cuerpo no se expandía para su desgracia, pensaba.

Para suerte de ambos, el metro repentinamente se quedó vacío y eso propicio un viaje placentero, veinte minutos de esa manera pasaron mismos en los que llegaron al “All Blue”.

A la entrada del establecimiento los problemáticos se reunían —Sobresalían los motociclistas— era de suponerse que ese lugar tuviera un dueño que pudiese controlar cualquier situacion y así era, ya que Zeff Kuroashi, un hombre maduro y muy agresivo, presumía de ser el dueño de ese sitio, pero si él era agresivo su hijo, Sanji, lo era mucho más.

Pero Sanji no poseía únicamente esa cualidad, caracterizado también por ser un “Don Juan”, el joven propietario se desfilaba atendiendo a las bellezas que llegaban a ese sitio y justo como su reputación lo predecía, al observar a Lawko de inmediato se olvidó de todas las demás chicas qué esperan la atención del rubio.

Para un hombre como él, Lawko poseía la belleza que bien valía la pena conquistar y como también era típico de él no le prestó la menor importancia al joven que la acompañaba y comenzó con el galanteo, ese que aplicaba desde antes de entrar al lugar cuando una belleza le atraía demasiado.

—Pase por favor bella señorita…. ¿En que le puedo servir mademoiselle?

Sus ademanes —De lo mas exagerados— lo condenaban ya que resultaba imposible que lo tomaran en serio, Lawko dejó en claro que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la demostración de galantería pasando de lado, ignorándolo completamente, aunque eso no quiere decir que el mesero se rindiera.

Casi tropieza gracias a que su mandil blanco se atorara en la puerta al entrar detrás de ella, como era de suponerse, ella se quedó parada ahí viendo el establecimiento aunque le resultaba difícil si en cada vistazo tenia que evitar al un chico rubio vestido de pingüino que se atravesaba en su panorama.

—Ohh, si la muerte llegará en este momento —Hablaba el mesero mientras Lawko observaba al fondo del lugar las mesas de billar — Y arrebatara mi vida —Continuaba al tiempo que ella observaba la rockola que separaba las mesas tanto para beber como comer —Feliz estaría yo de morir en sus brazos…

Sujetó cordialmente la mano de la joven morena en intento de besarla, observó con cuidado los rasguños y costras que trabajar en el taller por unos días le había dejado y cuando pensaba efectuar su acto de gallardía, la joven con movimiento repentino la retiró para elevarla al aire, Kid ya estaba en el sitio, de hecho estaba en el área del billar, se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo gracias a ese detalle en particular, su cabello acentuado por la iluminación del sitio.

Una sonrisa mas que plena se apoderó del rostro de la joven que comenzó a caminar hacia Kid, Penguin pensaba en seguirla pero un destello dorado en la barra a un costado de la entrada atrajo su atención, Killer estaba sentado en ese sitio bebiendo.

—Yo… ¿me acompañas?

—Seguro…

Más no perdía de vista a su chica, pero no seria difícil de hacerlo, el mesero insistente mantenía firme el timón y la continuaba “acompañando” sin siquiera pedir permiso. Una mueca que mostró su descontento al ver con quien iba se acompaño de un cigarrillo que encendió al momento de chistar los dientes.

 

Pero nada desviaba la atención de la mulata, su objetivo ya estaba marcado desde que observó a Kid en el sitio, todos los demás se borraron de su mundo, Penguin y Killer observaban como ese par en definitiva se atraían mutuamente.

—Pienso que son el uno para el otro, ¿no lo crees? —Declaraba Killer, poniéndose de pie y mostrándole una mesa un poco mas “escondida” aun con bebida en mano.

—Si, cuando el flechazo llega, no importa quien sea… —Respondía Penguin siguiéndolo de cerca.

Cierta atracción se presenciaba en ese par que de inmediato se mudaron a una mesa un poco más discreta y continuaron con su tema propio.

Mientras ellos bebían la pareja en cuestión se dedicó a jugar algo de billar, para Sanji la atención hacia la joven le marco una sensación que ya conocía de antaño y tarde que temprano se haría realidad: una pelea. ¿Por qué? Simple las miradas lascivas hacia la joven rebasaban lo “normal” para suerte suya esa chica estaría muy bien acompañada, aunque viendo bien las circunstancias, quizás y el sensual pelirrojo no era la mejor opción en ese momento, ya que tanto los jóvenes como la chicas se derretían por ese par que no prestaba la menor atención a esas lujuriosas miradas.

—Llegas tarde

—Para nada, una dama llega al momento preciso.

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en ese par de rostros, mismo ademan que se interrumpió gracias a cierto pingüino que no dejaba a la morena en paz.

—Mi bella señorita, seguramente se equivoco de mesa, pero no se preocupe de inmediato…

—¡¡Claro que no se equivoco imbécil!! —Interrumpió Kid apretando los puños.

—No hablo contigo patán.

—Pero yo contigo si, mejor haz tu trabajo y trae una botella de whisky con un par de vasos. —Ordenó en un tono pedante y muy pesado el pelirrojo.

Ese tono únicamente favorecía a la pólvora regada ya de por si gracias a la altanería del mesero rubio.

El aura amenazante de esos dos podía sentirse sin importar si los mirabas o no, la joven mulata se quedó atenta, sonriendo agresivamente, como si dentro de ella ansiara la pelea venidera, se posicionó de tal manera que lograra esquivar el primer golpe sin importar la dirección, pero algo de esos contrincantes apagó toda probabilidad de disputa.

—Tchk… —Gruñó el mesero dándole la espalda. —En seguida estúpido. — El tono cambio por completo en la segunda oración, seguía siendo agresivo pero en un tono mucho mas amigable.

—Que no se te olviden los vasos.

Sanji lo miró de reojo y agitando su mano en el viento asintió. Lawko dirigió su rostro completamente sorprendido a Kid.

—Es un amigo cercano, nos conocimos años atrás… en una pelea en el callejón trasero del lugar.

—Por un momento, pensé que sí pelearían. —Mencionó la joven rodeando la mesa y quedando justo en frente del pelirrojo.

—No, es su modo de ser, eso sí… es un miserable…

—Cof, cof — Interrumpió la belleza atezada, con un ademan aparte de sus manos.

—Y está justo detrás de mí…

Moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo le respondió.

—Un miserable ¿Qué?... continua estúpida zanahoria andante… —Expuso el mesero.

—Nada que te importe caracol con patas, mejor vete a buscar un “árbol” y deja de joder. —Respondió Kid señalando hacia su espalda con el pulgar.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué buen chiste idiota! —Alegaba al momento de colocar la botella y vasos en el estante propio. —A ese idiota no lo encuentras ni aunque tú vida dependa de ello, hace media hora fue al baño y no ha regresado y estaba aquí dentro, Jajajaja….

Juntos carcajearon al tiempo que el rubio encendía otro cigarrillo, Lawko se quedó mirando mientras colocaba el set de bolas de billar, después de todo, pensaban jugar unas cuantas rondas de pull.

No importó cuanto auto-control tuviesen ese par risueño al ver a la mulata inclinarse sobre la mesa atrajo de inmediato sus miradas. Sanji disfrutaba de la belleza femenina con respeto e idolatría, mientras Kid se sonrojaba al observar el escote prolongarse mucho más mostrando la continuación de las líneas de su tatuaje y el busto firme de la joven, dejando a la imaginación el resto.

El imaginarse la terminación del dibujo en la joven se vio reprimida por un codazo por parte del rubio al antebrazo de Kid y con una seña a dos dedos le mostró al par de hombres libidinosos que no perdían detalle del posterior de la joven.

Sanji se jactaba de ser un “Don Juan”, cierto pero el respeto hacia las damas era su segunda característica, sí, segunda, la primera estaba por salir a flote.

 

Aunque Lawko no era la Princesa en peligro, bueno, sí era Princesa, pero una oscura y rebelde que renegaba del titulo, las miradas impúdicas ya sobrepasaban su paciencia y vaya que su experiencia en las calles le enseñaron a identificarlas bien, se fastidió al grado de que pensaba en ir y arreglar ese asunto, mas los torpes y calenturientos chicos le dieron la mejor de la “escusas” para actuar, una nalgada en su posterior fue el inicio de su “noche de jerga”.

Sanji, furioso, pensó de inmediato en intervenir, así rápidamente rodeó la mesa por un costado en dirección de ella, Kid recordó de inmediato cuando la “señalo” en la oficina y rodeó la mesa por el lado contrario de Sanji, pero casi al instante de alcanzar tres pasos cada uno Lawko dejo salir su lado bronco.

Sin dudar siquiera, propinó tremendo cabezazo al agresor dejándolo en el piso sentado, cubriéndose el rostro, Sanji abrió su ojo visible y se quedó observando; Kid mostró una sonrisa mas que satisfecha, una que decía “Esa es mi chica”, pero su semblante se distorsionó cuando el segundo tipo tomó un palo de billar y con tremendo swing lo trató de estrellar en la joven.

Lawko ya lo esperaba e interponiendo su antebrazo detuvo ese golpe dirigido a su costado, el palo de billar se rompió en dos saliendo una parte —la más delgada— hacia el aire y rompiendo una lámpara a la lejanía atrayendo toda la atención dentro del sitio hacia ellos.

De esa manera TODOS los presentes observaron como la joven morena tomando el brazo del atacante lo costaleó a modo de judo, de esa manera lo dejó tirado en el suelo, antes siquiera de que pudiera dejas salir una mínima queja, una patada de la joven al rostro lo dejó en silencio.

— ¡Hay no! —Gritó Penguin quien pensaba en correr a “ayudarla” no obstante fue retenido por Killer sujetándolo por la cintura y obligándolo a sentarse en sus piernas.

—No te preocupes, estará bien. —Mencionaba al mostrarle los chicos que estaban a un costado de ella. —Tranquilízate y… continuemos… con lo nuestro… —Killer se dejó llevar por su sentir, la poco luz fue su compinche, les ofreció una cortina oscura de la cintura hacia arriba que escondió el acto de ladrón del rubio, estaba asaltando al enfermero que no ofrecía resistencia alguna ante la caricia de Killer, ese par también era del gusto mutuo, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, a ellos les daba lo mismo el que dirán, después de ese beso, se centraron una vez mas en dirección de los rijosos.

Sanji caminó en dirección de los quejosos y arrastrándolos —literalmente— por las camisetas los echó del sitio.

Kid espero a la joven en la mesa, sentado en el borde de la mesa observándola extasiado por completo “Contigo, nunca me aburriría ni caería en la monotonía.” Pensaba al verla acercarse, pero una sacudía en su antebrazo y un ligero desdén de dolor lo sacó del trance.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó tomándole el brazo donde se estrelló el palo de billar con mucha cautela y observando la zona.

 

—No es nada. —Respondió dejando que Kid tocara su brazo. —Anda, juguemos un poco… —Aludió la morena tomando las manos del joven con afecto.

Asintiendo el mecánico se dirigió al estante donde estaba la botella de whisky, después de todo, éste no se servía por su cuenta; vertiendo en ambos vasos ofreció uno a la joven y así comenzaron la noche de parranda.

Killer y Penguin disfrutaban de cerveza tras cerveza en una charla amena y llena de cariño, rozando levemente la mano del enfermero y con una sonrisa plena, Penguin aceptaba las mismas de un modo tímido, no obstante de reojo observaban a sus compañeros que disfrutaban de beber y beber jugando billar, el hecho de que bebieran en exceso llamaba la atención, pero mas lo hacían los ligeros roces que saltaban a la vista, como que Lawko sonriera al deslizar su mano por el hombro del pelirrojo, o que Kid con la intención de rodearla, acariciara su cintura y la abrazara momentáneamente para moverla de su sitio para tiro.

Sanji, como buen mesero no desatendía sus mesas sin importar que platicara coquetamente con cierto chico de cabello verde o cuando menos eso parecía ser, ya que la luz distorsionaba un poco las tonalidades capilares, pero eso ni a Kid ni Lawko les interesaba lo que les importaba era que las botellas de whisky llegaran al momento y Sanji, con su rapidez de atención no dejaba de llevarlas, de hecho le llamó la atención en sobre manera la resistencia al alcohol que presentaba Lawko, estaba bebiendo en misma cantidad que Kid y ninguno de los dos mostraban síntoma alguno de embriaguez.

No todo lo bueno dura y esa buena noche estaba por terminar, de inmediato lo supieron cuando a la distancia divisaron a Killer quien ayudaba a caminar a un completo alcoholizado Penguin que apenas si se sostenía gracias a él, tambaleándose, se sostuvo de Lawko a modo de abrazo.

—Hey, tranquilo… —Mencionó la joven al recibir el cariño del enfermero ebrio.

—Estoy… hick, bien Lawko… te quiero… mucho… hick —El hipo no hacía de esa declaración la mas propia ya que causó la gracia de sus conocidos.

—Si, lo sé.

—Lo llevaré a casa, bueno, si me das la dirección, claro está. —La atención de Killer hacia su “compañero de parrandas” era muy notoria ante los presentes.

—De hecho será mejor que me retiré también, Sachi nunca llegó y debe estar preocupado por nosotros.

—Entonces, será mejor que los llevemos, ¿no lo crees? —Preguntó Killer a Kid quien terminaba el resto de la bebida de un trago.

—Seguro…

La seña hacia su mesero no se hizo esperar y casi de inmediato Sanji llegó revoloteando alrededor de Lawko.

— ¿Qué mas se le ofrece mi hermosa señorita? — Preguntó en tono acicalado, mismo en el que venía pregonando toda la velada.

—La cuenta caracol… —Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo a medio mariposeo.

— ¡Imbécil! Lo bueno es que ya te retiras…

—Nos retiramos…

—Nooooo… — El espectacular tono en el que recitaba esas palabras lo ridiculizaban por completo ante esos cuatro, bueno tres, Penguin trató de consolarlo.

—Tranquilo amigo mesero —Musito en el amonado. —Hick, regresaremos pronto.

— ¿En verdad? —Sanji como buen amigo, aceptó el abrazo tambaleante del enfermero.

—Claro… para un amigo, lo que sea… hick.

Una sonrisa traviesa e inocente se asomó en el rostro de Sanji, entre Killer y Kid pagaron la cuenta, no aceptaron el dinero que Lawko les ofrecía, alegando que lo que estaban pagando era el salario de los tres días que había trabajado la joven, pero era mas que obvia la mentira.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron juntos del establecimiento, no obstante, en el área del estacionamiento algo que tanto Kid como Lawko habían deseado toda la velada los aguardaba: una pelea.

Aparentemente los a paladeados y pervertidos de antes no tuvieron suficiente así que regresando por la venganza, esperaron en el lugar, sabiendo que tenían que pasar por ahí para conseguir taxi o en su defecto, abordar su propio auto, hasta eso, la astucia si estaba de su lado pero no la inteligencia, ya que si Lawko por su cuenta y sin mostrar todo su potencial los había dejado hechos un guiñapo, ¿Qué les hacia pensar que al enfrentarse a los dos, saldrían bien librados?

Si bien la pareja hasta el momento habían hablado de cosas simples como la vida diaria, música, sus gustos, en fin de todo, no habían mencionado nada de la pelea previa.

— ¿Lista para el round dos? —Preguntó el pelirrojo en tono sugerente.

—Por supuesto, no me digas que pensaste que estaría satisfecha con tan poco o ¿si, Eustass-ya?

Respondió en el mismo tono, agregándole una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada incitadora que termino en guiño, las dudas habían terminado, ahora Kid estaba seguro de que la joven sí gustaba de él, la oportunidad estaba en ese instante justo en frente suyo.

 

Sin pensarlo, rodeó a la morena por la pequeña cintura y atrayéndola fuertemente a él con su agarre y con la mano libre le alzó ligeramente el rostro en su dirección, obligándola a que lo viera directamente, la atracción fue tanta que la distancia comenzó a reducirse, sintiendo el aliento con el aroma al whisky de antes, entreabrió sus labios y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, Lawko imitó sus movimientos, ya no tenia porque dudar, ese chico la atraía en extremo y la demostración era mas que evidente; sintiendo un cosquilleo, se estremeció levemente al sentir el roce de los labios del mecánico.

Con un beso iniciaron su relación, una tan ardiente como se vio en esa caricia profunda por parte de ambos, pareciendo devorarse mutuamente, deleitándose con los labios del contrario, todas las emociones que se desataron, se dejaron ver en las reacciones de sus manos, Lawko las alzó hasta sujetar los fuertes brazos de Kid, que la atraían por la cintura apretando con fuerza y dejando una marca, pero a Kid no le interesaba eso, la intensidad la mostró acercándola hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, por unos momentos esa suave caricia la hicieron ver “indefensa”, pero para los enardecidos y furiosos que ansiaban su venganza, ese acto no era nada mas que mera suposición de superioridad de esa pareja.

Al alejarse Kid de la joven rompiendo ese mimo que mostraba que eran el uno para el otro y punto, dejo escapar tenuemente una sonrisa gloriosa al observar una banda rojiza dividendo el rostro en frente.

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó uno de los aporreados —¡¡No estamos aquí para observar su besuqueo!!

—Cierto, están aquí para entretenernos, ¿no? —Interrumpió el pelirrojo liberando a Lawko de su abrazo.

—Ni yo pude decirlo mejor… Killer, no suelte a mi “chico” —Añadió la chica tronando sus nudillos.

“Esto se pondrá bueno…” pensó Killer, vaya trabajadores que tenía, un mecánico demasiado rebelde acompañado de una joven igual de aguerrida que él que repartían golpes y patadas al tiempo en que esquivaban botellazos y ataques en contra.

Sanji escuchó desde el interior la algarabía y a toda velocidad se dirigió hasta el sitio, cuando escucho un leve gemido femenino, de inmediato pensó en Lawko imaginándose cosas aberrantes como encontrar la belleza mulata bañada en su propia sangre, se sorprendió levemente al ver el panorama de todos los fines de semana: noqueados esparcidos por el sitio y los que permanecían con un poco de consciencia se quejaban y revolcaban en el piso, lo que mas le atrajo la atención fue la pareja que trataba de retomar el aliento parada estática en el centro de todos los atacantes.

Lawko presentaba leves lesiones como moretones, ligeras cortadas y rasguños, pero Kid lucía una cortada profunda sobre su poca visible ceja aunque sus rostros mostraban el placer y la dicha por la pelea, esa pareja en verdad era poco común; Killer se quedó viendo orgulloso como entre dos se habían encargado de diez altaneros por su cuenta.

—Eso debe ser todo un record —Pronunció al caminar en dirección de los chicos.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó el mesero encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

—Claro, no son más que basuras —Respondió Kid después de escupir un costado. — ¿No? —Le preguntó mirando a Lawko.

—Si, eso justamente.

—Bueno, chicos si por fin están satisfechos, vámonos que yo sí duermo —Exclamó Killer quien los aguardaba recargado en la puerta abierta del Valiant Duster del 75’ —su auto— en color negro, Penguin estaba atado en el asiento del copiloto casi dormido.

Mirando el espacio lleno de achacosos dudaron en moverse del sitio.

—No se preocupen por ellos —Señaló Sanji al montón de tirados —Esto es demasiado común, más tarde se irán por su cuenta, siempre es así.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos después idiota?

—Claro imbécil, cuida a esa belleza y trátala lo mejor que puedas, bien vale la pena, de lo contrario, te patearé y estarás peor que estos…

Con una sonrisa gratificante en el rostro, la pareja abordó el auto y se alejaron dejando al mesero observándolos partir.

Tres cuartos de hora transcurrieron hasta llegar a su destino, desgraciadamente al abrir la puerta de inmediato Lawko se percató de que Sachi aun no llegaba, invitó a pasar a sus acompañantes.

Killer fue dirigido a la habitación del enfermero no tuvo que sostenerlo mucho ya que a dos puertas de distancia a la entrada estaba la misma, el rubio mostraba demasiado apego por el castaño, la pareja que de inmediato noto eso, decidió brindarles mas privacidad y por ello se dirigieron a la cocina hasta el fondo de la casa.

El ambiente en ese sitio hipnotizó a Kid, tenia años de no sentir calor de hogar por lo que se sintió en confianza casi al instante.

—Siéntate y déjame ver ese corte. —Señaló la doctora al rostro magullado del mecánico.

Un ligero empujón fue necesario para sentar al paciente en un banquillo de madera.

—No es nada, sanara sola… ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear de esa manera? —Alegaba el mecánico.

—Ah… en la calle supongo. —Respondía Lawko estirándose sobre el refrigerador, tratando de alcanzar el botiquín.

—Pues… ¿en donde vivías? —Continúo Kid alcanzando la pequeña caja para ella y entregándosela en la mano.

—En una zona peligrosa…

—Entiendo, pero de-bes…

Su oración se vio interrumpida por él mismo ya que se talló los ojos, parpadeó repetida y velozmente, incluso llegó a pensar que era culpa del alcohol y los golpes ver a un oso polar, sentado justo en la entrada de la cocina, observando sin perder detalle a Lawko.

El salto hacia atrás fue notado de inmediato y por la dirección de la mirada atónita del pelirrojo, la atezada joven supo que ocurría.

—El es Bepo, no te preocupes no es agresivo, es como… mi gato pasado de peso…

Declaró al acercarse al animalito y acariciarle la algodonada cabeza. —Anda, siéntate… —Agregó al colocar el botiquín en la barra.

Kid no perdía de vista al oso en lo que Lawko se lavaba las manos… “¿Cómo carajos pude tener un animal así de mascota?” pensaba al mirar directo a los ojos del oso.

—Lo saqué de un circo en pésimas condiciones… —Narraba la doctora colocándose los guantes plásticos y prestando atención a la herida del pelirrojo — Muy por el contrario de lo que se cree, es un animal muy tranquilo y cariñoso… Aunque presuma que es mío, en realidad, mi compañero de casa es quien mas lo cuida, lo baña, alimenta y cría…

Tan concentrado estaba el pelirrojo en la narración de Lawko que nunca se percató de cuando terminó la doctora.

—Listo… con tu fortaleza no tardaras en sanar… —Aclaraba dando los últimos apretones a la cinta.

 

Pensando en acomodar todo en su sitio trató de alejarse del banco en el que estaba sentado Kid.

Pero el mecánico tenia planes distintos en mente, sujetándola con fuerza con ambos brazos por la cadera la acercó hasta él, su rostro quedó justo a la altura del busto de la joven, pero Kid no miraba esa parte del físico, veía directamente a sus ojos, esos hermosos y plateados orbes que simulaban ser espejos le atraían demasiado.

Sin pensarlo ni dos veces, se estiró —sin ponerse de pie— hasta alcanzar el hermoso y serio rostro encima del propio y de nuevo probo de esos labios el calor y deseo que le ofrecían.

Muy diferente fue la reacción de Lawko en esta ocasión, sujetó la cabellera escarlata en sus manos, enredó los suaves cabellos entre sus dedos, disfrutando del beso del mecánico chupando con delirio los labios del mecánico, lamiéndolos con deleite entre tiempos hasta que, ambos, se quedaron sin aliento.

Lentamente se aparataron pero fue Kid quien primero abrió los ojos, acaricio esa hermosa faz con los pulgares, incitándola a abrir los ojos, se quedaron deleitándose unos momentos, observándose a detalle hasta que un carraspeo exaltó a la chica.

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero ya es muy tarde… ¿nos vamos Kid? —Preguntaba Killer colgando su saco sobre su hombro, una simple camisa blanca quedó expuesta.

—Claro. —Suspiro el pelirrojo. —Nos vemos más tarde.

Acarició con el revés de sus dedos el rostro aun sonrojado de la joven, ese era el último toque hacia ella, por el momento, salió de la cocina rodeando al enorme mamífero que no se apartaba del lugar, Killer sonrió discretamente al ver esa reacción.

—Gracias por la velada señorita, nos vemos después. —Aclaró el rubio al abrir la puerta.

Lawko los miró salir muy pensativa incluso se recriminaba el hecho de dejarse llevar por sus pasiones, aunque Kid parecía ser distinto.

—Lo volví ha hacer, ¿cierto? —Preguntó al hincarse y abrazar a su enorme oso.

La duda era grande y la atacaba de lleno, ¿Qué seguía de ahí? Dirigió su mirada una vez más a la puerta y se quedó mirando fija y pensativamente ese punto…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Regresos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Oda-sensei, yo sólo los tomó prestados un rato y los regreso cuando termino...

Un escalofrió le recorrió la mayoría del cuerpo, su camiseta de tirantes y licra negras, no le cubrían lo suficiente. Bepo exigía atención y por ello, le tiró de las sabanas hasta descobijarla.

Adormilada, refunfuñó al ver al mamífero sentado en frente.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Suspiró al observar su reloj en el pequeño buro. — ¡Son las ocho apenas Bepo!

El oso bostezó insinuando “No me importa”.

Lawko aunque fuese desobligada con él si lo quería por lo que con cualquier oportunidad de cumplirle un capricho, lo hacia.

—Bueno ya, ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

El animal salió de la habitación por instantes, volviendo luego con su cepillo en el hocico.

Un desdén de cansancio se escapó de Lawko. —Bueno, pero antes, café ¿si? —Alegaba levantándose de la cama.

El oso comenzó a caminar detrás de ella con su típico andar pesado y relajado sin soltar su cepillo, se detuvo en la entrada arqueada de la cocina y miraba con atención como ella preparaba su café.

Instantes después ambos se refugiaban en la sala, Lawko bebía de su taza y entre tiempos cambiaba de canal en la tv sin dejar de cepillar al oso, que imitando a gato, se quedaba sentado en el sofá, a un costado de ella estirándose.

“¡Que mimado!” Razonó, de hecho pensaba en continuar insultándolo mentalmente, pero un quejido proveniente de la habitación de Penguin la hizo acercarse con cautela.

Golpeó a la puerta en un par de ocasiones más no obtuvo respuesta, decidió entrar al escucharlo toser “Se está ahogando” pensó, después de todo la noche anterior no se encontraba bien y, con esto, comenzó a recriminarse por no haberlo visto antes de acostarse.

Penguin colgaba de la cama, bueno una parte —superior— y casi tocaba el piso, con la fuerza que fue capaz de aplicar lo tomó por el pecho y lo recostó de lado. —Que sueño tan pesado tienes —Alegaba al acomodarlo bien.

En ese preciso momento notó algo que la desconcertó momentáneamente: Penguin vestía únicamente boxer’s y por la condición en la que estaba él no se podría haber quitado nada por su cuenta.

—Killer. —Pronunció con una sonrisa ¿feliz?

“Así que él es quien te atrae”.

Ella ya tenía noción del amor del castaño ya que en varias —muchas—ocasiones, Penguin miraba su móvil mientras sonreía bobamente mas nunca se imaginó que se tratara de un chico y menos aún que ese hombre fuera Killer.

Pensando en eso, Lawko salió de la habitación de Penguin, cavilando en continuar mimando a Bepo, sin embargo Sachi quién apenas llegaba, la interrumpió.

—Yo, Lawko… —Bostezó. —Perdón por no llegar antes, pero dos pasantes mas renunciaron.

Ese chico lucía muy cansado, al punto del desmayo, arrastraba los pies y apenas si se mantenía despierto, pero ese aspecto era normal con esa profesión, la pasantía para todo medico es el infierno en la tierra con turnos, que les exigen al grado de parecer que se les debe a los hospitales por sus estadías.

—No te preocupes, ¿café?

—Seguro…. Sólo dejo mi mochila… —Aclaraba entrando en su alcoba. —Por cierto, te buscaban afuera.

Frunciendo el entrecejo se quedó parada, sirviendo el café para Sachi.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó desde la cocina.

—Yo.

Una coqueta y sensual sonrisa salió a flote al escuchar esa palabra.

—Te tomaste literal la frase de: “Nos vemos mas tarde”… Eustass-ya.

Kid se veía fresco, natural y muy apuesto gracias a sus pantalones azul de mezclilla, botines tipo industrial color chocolate, camiseta común en negro con un bordado de “Therion” y una bandana gruesa en color negro que le aplacaba la cabellera.

— ¿Gustas una taza de café? —Preguntaba alzando la propia e invitándolo a pasar con señas.

—Claro.

Miró atónito al enorme y blanco oso dormido en el sofá, entró sin dejar de verlo su desconfianza era muy notoria.

—Ya te dije que no hace nada. —Le replicó.

Sachi salió de la habitación sin su usual gorra y gafas.

—Luces terrible… —Mencionó Kid.

Era la primera vez que lo veía y ¿ya lo insultaba? Típico de Kid, sin embargo la respuesta del joven lo dejó con una cierta sensación de “prevención”.

—Lo sé —Respondió cabizbajo el pasante, enormes y pronuncias ojeras que contrastaban con sus verdes ojos y pálida piel, ante Kid ese chico era mucho de lo que vista percata, sin embargo en ese momento, parecía un guiñapo de hombre.

—Sachi, tres turnos es demasiado. —Explicó Lawko, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, pero sin personal no tengo opción. —Suspiró el joven al beber de su taza.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —Preguntó la morena.

—Claro. —Respondió alegre pero cansamente el joven.

— ¿Y tú? —Le cuestionó a Kid.

— ¿Cocinas también?

—Es como preguntarte ¿Estas siendo sarcástico? Tonto…

—Es chiste gruñona…

Sachi miraba atento como ese par se comunicaba y de inmediato supo que ocurría.

En lo que ella cocinaba omelet’s de jamón y tocino el móvil de Kid comenzó a sonar. — ¿Si? …. No estoy en casa de la mocosa… bueno, pero…. Yo le digo…

— ¿Mocosa? –Preguntó Sachi.

—Si… —Respondió Kid con plena confianza, respondiéndole por no parecer un completo mal educado que por otra cosa. —Oye… —Dudó, se notaba que algo incomodo necesitaba decirle.

—No me digas, Killer viene para acá.

Cerrando fuertemente lo ojos, Kid mal formaba su rostro mostrando que sentía un fallo en su actuar.

—Eustass-ya, ¿Killer gusta de Penguin?

Completamente embaucado se mostró el rostro del taheño. —Anda, escúpelo… —Agregó Lawko.

—Me lo dijo hace tiempo. —Respondió regresando a su banco. —Al mes que tú amigo entró a trabajar, Killer sufrió un leve accidente en su brazo y fue atendido por él… —Hizo pausa para dar un sorbo a su café. —Le gusta porque tu amigo no se escandaliza por las cicatrices qué tiene, al contrario se lamentaba por no haberle ayudado en su momento y una noche en el bar del caracol me lo dijo…. Pensé a un inicio que bromeaba, pero al verlo pensativo y serio al mismo tiempo supe que era cierto.

—Entonces… ¿ya tiene tiempo así? —Interrumpió Lawko colocando los platos con comida para cada uno.

—Si, lo he notado intranquilo.

—Yo he visto a Penguin muy ansioso. —Añadió Sachi. —Demasiado que en ocasiones no sabe que hacer.

—Entonces, hagámonos a un lado y dejémosles en paz… —Declaró Kid. —Me das la sal por favor.

—Pienso lo mismo. —Añadió Lawko, dándole el salero.

—Perfecto, entonces prepara una porción más, no tarda en llegar.

—Tú no me dices que hacer. —Refunfuñó la morena antes de sorber de su taza.

—Mejor hazlo así, de lo contrario para cuando llegue, tendrás que comenzar de nuevo.

—Jódete… —Respondió mal humorada.

Kid sonrió altanero ante el insulto de la joven.

Sachi suspiró. —Lawko, debes volver—Ella lo miró atentamente y Kid lo miraba de reojo. —No puedes continuar así, además, sabes que hablo con la verdad cuando digo ¡No puedo mas! —Hizo una pausa. —Superiores únicamente están Kureha y Tony…. Ya me cansé.

Ese joven se notaba más que cansado… si había que describirlo en una palabra seria: agobiado; la doctora Kureha dicho sea de paso, una eminencia medica, poseía un carácter único que no cualquiera toleraba y cuando Lawko residía en el hospital, las cosas se mantenían en equilibrio ya que ella siempre se adelantaba un paso a la veterana doctora y con eso, menguaba el mal carácter de la misma.

Tony Chopper era el discípulo preferido de la doctora ya que ese joven tenía un futuro privilegiado —igual que Lawko— pero al ser mucho mas joven, su ingenuidad lo hacían presa fácil para muchas cosas peligrosas para si mismo.

Golpes a la puerta marcaron una pauta.

Kid se levantó para abrir, efectivamente Killer estaba llegando; entró y sin siquiera esperar una invitación, tomó asiento quedando en medio y se quedó esperando.

Lawko si había preparado una tercera porción y brindándosela continuo pensando.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero mocosa si tienes un buen empleo quédate con el…

—Hablando de empleos —Habló Killer. —Necesito saber si te quedarás como mecánica o doctora en la agencia. —Declaraba el chapado limpiando su boca.

La presión modificó el rostro de Lawko, por un lado tenía, en el taller, la libertad de saber que si se equivocaba en la primera no mataría a nadie y aparte la adrenalina de lo nuevo; pero por otro, tenía a su gran amigo que necesitaba de ella.

Ellos se conocían ya desde el inicio de secundaria y su unión —al igual que con Penguin—Se mal entendía. Todo lo que Sachi declaraba era verídico Lawko destacaba mucho como medico y si él decía que la necesitaban era cierto.

Pero la confusión era notoria y no la pudo esconder, ni siquiera con peinar su cabellera negra a dos manos logro disimularla.

— ¿Por qué te presionas? —Preguntó curioso Killer. —Desde que Penguin me entregó tu curriculum, me sorprendió el hecho de que quisieras trabajar en una agencia, cuando podrías estar en el mejor hospital del planeta.

Miradas profundas y escudriñantes le dedicaron, todos esperaban una explicación. —Es por… —No encontró palabras pata responder.

—Mocosa creo que debes volver a tú trabajo original, además, no tengo tiempo que perder entrenando a un nuevo mecánico.

— ¡No necesito entrenamiento y lo sabes! —Le respondió de tajo a Kid.

Él únicamente hablaba con la verdad que eso le golpeara bajo a la joven era punto y aparte.

—Sabes que eres un buen medico Lawko… ese paciente, no fue culpa tuya. —Declaró Sachi viéndola directamente.

—Ahh, así que la mocosa se siente culpable… ¡que cobarde! —Mencionó Kid.

A ningún medico se le debe culpar de ningún deceso, pero Lawko sintió eso en carne propia años atrás, con la muerte de una joven mujer que con hijos adolescentes le culparon de todo, pensando en que ella no necesitaba del odio de nadie, decidió cambiar de aires.

No pensaba en cambiar de carrera pero si en el lugar de ejercerla. Sin embargo las palabras de Kid tocaron la llaga abierta.

—Puedes llamarme como quieras, igual no me importa… —Respondió seriamente. —En cuanto al puesto, quiero quedarme…

—No respondas a lo tonto mocosa. —Exclamó Kid. — ¿Qué de bien haces tú en la agencia? Si toda tú vida te estuviste preparando para lo que te gusta, ¿debiste también saber los riesgos, no? Entonces… ¡No me vengas con niñerías! No serías la mujer que imaginé y, yo nunca me equivoco. —Declaraba el pelirrojo, aunque más que insultarla parecía ¿animarla?

—Pásame una servilleta. —Pedía Kid a Sachi.

—Coincido con él —Señalo Killer al pelirrojo. — Además, ya te probaste a ti misma que puedes hacer lo que quieras no veo necesidad de que continúes perdiendo tu tiempo en un empleo que no es el tuyo, que te haya gustado ser mecánica o que te haya gustado el mecánico, no debe interferir en tus planes.

Lawko se quedó mirándolo fríamente en lo que Kid escupía su café.

—Con Penguin ahí no habrá problemas y si los hay, prometo llamarte. —Añadía pasándole la toalla de papel.

— ¿Ya están decidiendo por mí? —Suspiró. — Pero… volveré por Sachi, nadie debe trabajar tanto…

El mencionado alzó el rostro viéndola de frente, su mueca llena de felicidad denotó al mismo tiempo la tranquilidad; claro estaba que ella usaba a Sachi de “tapadera”, ellos habían atinado en todo, ya estaba satisfecha al saber que sí podría trabajar en cualquier lugar y ambiente que ella decidiera y también, el pelirrojo hablaba con la verdad, cuando se estudia una carrera tan exigente como la medicina los riesgos son inminentes y ella lo sabia bien, ese paciente nunca fue culpa suya, que la joven madre fuese alérgica al antibiótico y que nadie, ni siquiera ella, lo supiera era punto y aparte.

Asintiendo mostró una sonrisa triunfante y decidida.

—Lo siento por ti amigo, pero los turnos dobles e incluso triples de Lawko el quitaran mucho tiempo.

Le decía Sachi a Kid palmeándole el hombro dirigiéndose a su habitación.

“¡Diablos!” Pensó y su semblante turbio lo delató por completo, dejando de masticar casi se le pudo apreciar una sombra que le ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

Killer se mofó ligeramente, mas el rostro desilusionado de Lawko lo obligó a tragarse la bufonería. —Prometo darle el mismo tiempo libre, cuando tú lo tengas. —Declaró.

Kid lo miró de reojo, ese hombre sereno que bebía café, siempre le entendía sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?—Extendió Lawko su mano en dirección de Killer.

—Claro.

Sellaron el mismo con un fuerte apretón de manos. No había necesidad de continuar con el tema, la profesión de la chica era su pasión y con el cambio de aires, le demostró que no había nada más que le gustara, bueno, el mecánico le gustaba demasiado y con la promesa de Killer ya tenía lo que quería, era tiempo de volver a su devoción.

A partir de ese día las cosas tomaron un rumbo muy peculiar.

Lawko como bien lo había expresado Sachi tenia turnos del demonio, en ocasiones hasta cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas de trabajo ya estaban planeando en conseguir personal extra, por que ella como medico graduado no tenía por que cubrir tantos turnos, sin embargo lo hacia gustosa porque le apasionaba su profesión y además, con eso Sachi descansaba lo suficiente, además su bolsillo también reflejaba tantas horas de trabajo.

Sus escasas horas —doce— de descanso se las pasaba con Kid quien apenas recibía el tan esperado mensaje de “Salgo en media hora” salía disparado sin siquiera avisar. Pasaba por ella al hospital y se quedaba en su compañía por todo su descanso.

Con esa rutina, seis meses se pasaron en un parpadeo, mismo en los que Kid y Killer sin pensarlo (¿o si?) prácticamente se habían mudado a la misma casa, no oficialmente, pero con la mayoría de sus pertenencias ahí, eso se podría afirmar.

Muy pocas veces coincidían todos al mismo tiempo en casa, Kid cuando su chica estaba en el hospital se la pasaba en el taller, como siempre; Killer únicamente dormía ahí, con Penguin obviamente, y Sachi y Lawko coincidían la mayor de las veces en el hospital.

Bepo resultó beneficiado ya que ahora tenía a más “mimadores”, incluso Kid desarrolló cierto cariño al mamífero y cuando estaba en casa también le dedicaba tiempo.

Si, una típica y enorme familia feliz… una que ante ojos de la sociedad, era tachada de sacrílega, porque, un par de rockeros adoradores de Satán —Según los vecinos—, una pareja de hombres y un enfermero que sacaba a pasear a un oso ¿eran familia? Sólo faltaba agregarle un par de monos, un payaso y listo, el circo estaba en la ciudad.

Esos comentarios los escuchaban a diario provenientes de señoras que no tienen nada más útil que hacer, pero realmente no les importaba, todos a su modo vivían felices.

Hasta que justo a los nueve meses de que todos vivían juntos, Lawko mencionó algo que los sorprendió ya que una nueva etapa en sus vidas estaba por comenzar.

Llegó sin avisar , se sentía mal, Killer telefoneó al pelirrojo para avisarle, éste llegó casi de inmediato, Lawko se encontraba en la cocina preparando... ¿té? Un suceso demasiado fuera de lo común ya que el café, cómo bien sabían, era su vicio.

Kid caminó presuroso y tocó la frente de su chica, ya tenía días de verla pálida y con notorio cansancio; el pelirrojo podría ser un maldito miserable, anárquico y mal humorado bastardo, pero a ninguno de los presentes les quedaba la duda de que la amaba profundamente.

Sus detalles hacía ella lo demostraban al igual que sus atenciones, cuando ella descansaba, sin importar que el pelirrojo estuviese desfalleciendo, siempre se levantaba primero para prepararle su ya conocido vicio, o que después del sexo —que apenas si tenían poco tiempo de practicarlo— él se levantará a llevarle algo que comer o algo de beber y eso lo demostraba a ciencia cierta.

Aunque todo eso lo aprendió de Killer, quien trataba a su enfermero como delicada muñeca de porcelana; claro que el que fueran hombres no mermaba el modo en que él demostraba su amor, ese que le había confesado tan seguro al pelirrojo, ese que nació a primera instancia como gratitud por el cuidado a su herida sin escandalizarse por tremendas cicatrices, para después convertirse en necesidad de ver al enfermero, de hay que pasara todos los días por un analgésico, que ni se tomaba, para el dolor de cabeza, hasta convertirse en su primordial visión, hasta que en el “All Blue” rompió el silencio robándole un beso.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Le preguntaba el pelirrojo a Lawko aun tocando su frente, ella miró atenta a Sachi.

Él la había llevado a casa y cuando se percató, todos se mantenían a la espera.

Lawko suspiro y al oler el té, de inmediato corrió al baño en donde todos escucharon como vomitaba.

—Seguro comió algo en mal estado. —Decía Penguin.

—Es el trabajo, está bajo mucha presión. —Contradecía Sachi.

Pero Killer notó el nerviosismo en su camarada, ese que le obligó a dejarse caer en el sofá y presionar su frente, Lawko salió del baño luciendo pálida y agotada.

Mirándolos fijamente, escupió su “mal”.

—Estoy… —Titubeó. —Embarazada.

A Sachi casi se le salen los ojos por la impresión; Killer soltó su móvil que se estrello en el piso; Penguin escupió el trago de café que había sorbido y Kid, bueno… él simplemente no reaccionaba.

— ¿Q-qué? —Preguntó Penguin.

—Estoy embarazada… apenas dos meses. —Agachó la cabeza mirando al piso, inmóvil.

—Pues no hay mas opción que… ¡Celebrar! —Gritó Killer.

La alegría le rebosaba. Él quería demasiado a Kid como para considerarlo en verdad su hermano y por ende, el amor a Lawko era casi el mismo y ahora pensar siquiera que sería tío le llenaba de euforia, misma que reflejaba en la morena al abrazarla y besarle la frente, para después besar a su chico y contagiarle la emoción.

Sachi suspiraba y se notaba pensativo, preocupado se podría decir, era cierto que Lawko no era una chiquilla de quince años, sin embargo, él tenía un deber y con esta situación ahora estaba en un lio, aún así estaba contento por pensar en que pronto habría un infante que todos querían.

Penguin acariciaba el vientre en cuestión y le hablaba al bebé al mirar a Kid de reojo, pero éste no reaccionaba, la sorpresa le había sobrepasado y aunque él sospechara nunca se preparó mentalmente para ello; tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa sin decir nada.

Los presentes no creían lo que veían, Lawko frunció el ceño en completa confusión, ¿las hormonas? Quizás y si, pero un par de enormes lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—La noticia le sobrepasó, dale tiempo. —Mencionaba Killer.

Lawko lo miró atenta.

—No ha tenido vida fácil y siendo sincero, no sabe nada de cómo ser padre, pero no es un desobligado y lo más importante… Te ama y eso es una garantía.

Con ese tono de serenidad, ninguna de esas palabras se lograba poner en duda.

— ¿Estas segura que son dos meses? —Preguntó con mucha intriga Penguin.

—Si, bueno, eso dice el ultrasonido.

— ¿Dos meses, he? —Insistía pícaramente el enfermero al tiempo de dedicarle una mirada sugerente. —Si recuerdas que hace dos meses aproximadamente fue el concierto de “Disturbed” ¿verdad? Ese en el que terminaste drogada…

—Lo sé.

—No me digas que… Kid…

—Claro que no, es un caballero… fue al día siguiente… me quiero recostar un momento. —Declaraba sería y fríamente.

—Seguro, te acompaño. —Mencionaba Sachi.

—No gracias, quiero estar sola.

Y sin más se resguardó en su alcoba, después de recostarse comenzó a recordar ese día en particular:

“Tenían dos semanas esperando por esa presentación, ansiando poder ir; Lawko adelantó turnos, cambio de guardias con compañeros con la única finalidad de tener ese fin de semana libre; Kid, bueno, él se quedó en taller por cuatro días seguidos para poder concentrarse en terminar su proyecto actual y todo con la misma finalidad que Lawko.

El estadio se encontraba en la ciudad vecina, una que requería de seis horas de viaje por lo que conseguir un hotel fue primordial para las parejas en cuestión. Después de reservaciones y demás, juntos se dirigieron al estadio de soccer acondicionado para ese evento.

Muy a pesar de que es apareja estuviera entre manada similar, sí llamaban la atención al igual que sus acompañantes, Sachi fue el único en no asistir, dijo tener una cita importante con un superior.

De entre todos los que miraban con recelo a la belleza mulata y al pelirrojo gótico uno de ellos sonrió malévolo al observar los ojos de Lawko. Sus amarillos orbes destellaron y una sonrisa muy prolongada y delatora se posó en él, ese chico de piel gris y de larga cabellera negra azulada, la dejó intranquila, pero al mirar con quien iba se sentía confiada y segura.

Ya dentro, el espectáculo comenzó y con el todo el escandalo y ardor de ver a esa banda. Kid y Lawko ya venían bebiendo desde que estaban formados para el acceso.

Disturbed hizo su entrada y abrió el telón con “Awake”.

El chico que les llevaba las bebidas ya se había asignado a esa pareja en especial, y es que en esa presentación, como en la mayoría, no había bar o barras para las bebidas, en su lugar jóvenes cargaban enormes charolas o en su defecto envases de veinte litros llenos con hielo y botes individuales de cerveza.

Sin embargo, repentinamente ese chico amable de cabello rosa y enormes gafas dejo de servirles, en su lugar, el chico gótico “raro” que a Lawko le había echado el ojo desde la fila de entrada, tomó su lugar, a Kid no le agradó a la vista y cambió drásticamente su bebida —whisky— por cerveza, la cual abrió por si mismo.

Lawko le dio el mínimo de importancia, nada le impediría disfrutar de ese concierto ni tampoco de su chico así que continuó bebiendo a como venía haciéndolo.

Dos tragos extras bastaron para que la joven comenzara a tambalearse, repentinamente, desfalleció si no es por Kid hubiese rebotado en el piso de lleno, analizando de inmediato al pelirrojo no le gustó nada eso, ella no era de las que el alcohol tumbaba, después de todo, no era la primera vez que bebían juntos.

Entre miles, Kid comenzó a buscar a Penguin, obvio sin resultado; mandó un mensaje de texto, esperando que el enfermero atendiera rápido a su móvil, para suerte suya, así lo hizo.

Esperando en la entrada principal, Kid sujetaba a Lawko por la cintura, se encontraba completamente atontada, miraba tratando de enfocar sin éxito, los parpados se le notaban pesadísimos, sudaba en exceso y su temperatura estaba elevándose peligrosamente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Penguin tocando la frente de la morena.

—No creo que sea el alcohol… —Respondió Kid sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Ella estaba semi-inconsciente y por más que tratara de enfocarlos, no lo conseguía, de hecho ni siquiera lograba enunciar palabra alguna, Penguin la analizó a fondo por unos minutos.

—Está drogada… —Declaró.

Kid mostró un rostro fiero y enfurecido. — ¡El maldito mesero! —Gruñó. — ¿Qué hacemos?

—Lo peligroso es la temperatura, debemos mantenerla fría. — Declaraba Penguin.

—Será mejor que regrese al hotel. —La preocupación salía a flote, mostrándose en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Vamos contigo. —Decía Killer.

—No, yo me encargo… ¡quiero un recuerdo! Y mañana regresaremos a patear el culo de ese maldito.

Penguin suspirando los miró partir, ansiaba estar cuidando de ella, pero como Killer le insistió, estarían bien. Un taxi los llevó hasta el hotel en donde la mayoría de los inquilinos al verlos llegar y sobre todo con la fachada de la joven susurraban que ella estaba completamente ebria y que daban mal aspecto al hotel, pero eso a Kid le importaba tres reverendos pepinos voladores.

Llegaron hasta la habitación y Kid comenzó con los cuidados; Acordé al enfermero, debía mantenerla fría por lo que bañarla era la mejor opción, no obstante, las condiciones en las que se encontraba hacían de esa única posibilidad un peligro latente.

—No hay remedio… —Pronunció suspirando y dudando. —Veamos…

Si bien era cierto que ya tenían más de medio año siendo pareja nunca habían consumado su amor. No pasaban mas allá de besos ardientes y todo porque en ocasiones, ambos estaban cansados y cuando estaban en cama juntos, únicamente dormían abrazados, por lo que verla desnuda era una visión que por primera vez tendría la oportunidad de apreciar.

El nerviosismo atacó al pelirrojo que sin importar cuan duro intentase concentrarse simplemente no lo conseguía, sus manos temblaban al deslizar el cierre de la blusa negra tipo corsé, esa que tanto le agradaba lucir en ocasiones especiales y que sobre todo, le lucía de maravilla, al bajar por completo el cierre el tatuaje en su espalda quedó al descubierto, ese enorme y hasta cierto punto, ¿Deforme? rostro sonriente lo miraba de lleno, pero con el modo de ser de Lawko que se podría esperar, ¿Una cara feliz común y corriente? Claro que no, sonriendo ligeramente se centró en su labor.

Arrojó la blusa sobre la cama y a ella la sentó en el sofá para, primero, para sacarle las botas, esa parte fue difícil para él, porque sin quererlo, su pecho atraía su atención por completo, ese tatuaje de corazón rustico ya antes lo había visto incompleto, pero ahora con el busto de ella al descubierto le era difícil concentrarse en su misión, además esa sonriente cara, en dimensiones menores a su espalda parecía escudriñarle, suspirando regresó su atención a su primordial deber.

Desabotonó el pantalón de cuero y lo sacó con cuidado, una vez más su visión fue única que lo dejó paralizado, un pequeño bóxer a medio glúteo terminó por poner a Kid en una disyuntiva, sin proponérselo estaba más duro que una roca, pero se recriminaba ese hecho, no era el mejor de los momentos para sentirse así.

Una franja roja en el rostro de Lawko le regresó de inmediato al incidente del porque estaba ella así; poniendo manos a la obra, se quitó rápidamente botines, sacó su playera y la arrojó a un costado de la de Lawko, se despojó de todos los accesorios como el móvil, cinturón y bandana, para después quitarse calcetines y pantalón, él igual que su chica, quedaron vestidos únicamente en boxers negros, hasta en eso coincidían.

La tomó por la cintura y se rodeó con uno de los brazos de la morena por el cuello, llevándola así hasta el baño, específicamente debajo de la regadera, ella tragó saliva mientras trataba de enfocarlo.

—Tranquila, estarás bien… —Escuchaba a la lejanía esas palabras mientras sentía el agua tibia recorrerle el cuerpo.

Kid la mantenía completamente unida a él, nunca se había sujetado a semejante prueba de autocontrol, el erotismo en completa escena, los senos de Lawko, su pezón siendo mas exactos, rozaban son su pecho encendiéndolo de sobre manera, pero recordar porque estaban así, lo regresaba a la realidad, a medias.

Juntos se mantuvieron debajo de la fluyente esperando que la temperatura de ella bajara un poco.

Media hora fue necesaria para que se notara el cambio en el calor corporal de la joven, ahora ya miraba por un poco mas de tiempo al mismo punto, eso era un buen síntoma, ya sería cuestión de su organismo para que expulsara toda la droga.

Después de secarla un poco, la recostó en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas, mientras ella dormitaba él la miraba serena y profundamente, repentinamente y como relámpago la excitación le golpeó y ese literalmente fue un golpe bajo, tomo la blusa de Lawko y siguiendo sus impulsos primarios, frotó su falo más que despierto, mirándola en momentos sin dejar de aspirar su dulce aroma, frotando cada vez mas de prisa hasta que cumplió su objetivo, aunque después de masturbarse, un poco de “culpa” lo golpeó, menos mal que ella no veía, o eso pensaba.

Más tranquiló, se recostó a un lado de ella y la mantuvo abrazada en todo su sueño.                          

Lawko, con toda la pesadez encima apenas si lograba entre abrir los ojos, sus parpados que le pesaban una tonelada no le hacían la labor mas simple, cuando por fin los pudo mantener abiertos el tiempo suficiente, con la luz entrante por la ventana reconoció el sitio, la habitación del hotel y ya era de día ¿Qué había pasado?

Aspiró profundamente y se quedó pasmada al sentir libre su busto, tocando rápidamente se percató de que estaba en lo correcto; nunca antes había amanecido de esa manera por lo que se molestó después de imaginarse un sin fin de cosas.

—Miserable. —Musitó mirándolo fríamente, no importaba que él estuviese dormido.

Se hincó aun estando en la cama sin dejar de verlo en ese modo, tan cargada estaba su aura de enojo que Kid se despertó al sentir un par de puñales atravesarlo. Atinó de inmediato en verla y sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—Más no obtuvo respuesta. — ¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas? —Insistió.

Lawko clavó su mirar, tanta frialdad, en ese momento parecía apagar el fuego que destellaba en los ojos del pelirrojo.

—No te creí capaz, Eustass-ya.

Lo miraba acusadora y gélidamente, ella mas que obvio se dejó llevar por su imaginación.

— ¿De que rayos hablas mocosa?

Lawko sosteniendo la mirada, arrugó las sabanas tratando de cubrirse el pecho y sin cambiar mucho de semblante, sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse, la amenaza de llanto estaba presente.

— ¡Maldita sea contigo! ¿Tan de poca monta me crees? Sabes Lawko… —Titubeó el pelirrojo.

_“¿Lawko? Nunca me había dicho mi nombre...”_ —Pensó la morena.

—He sido paciente y así continuaré pero debo decir: ¡Me molesta el hecho de que creas que necesito de éste tipo de situaciones para tenerte por completo!

Kid completamente furioso se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, Lawko analizaba sin dejar de verlo; Tenía razón en esta cabreado, además la confianza de Kid en si mismo rozaba con ego y eso no pasaba desapercibido.

Olvidándose de su apariencia saltó fuera de la cama y lo abrazó por la espalda, Kid ni siquiera alcanzó a abrochar el pantalón, se quedó parado sintiendo esa esbelta figura pegado a él.

—Lo… siento… —Mencionó muy quedito.

—No importa —Respondió Kid tomando sus manos. —El mesero de piel gris agregó un extra a tu bebida, el enfermero dijo que tendría que mantenerte fría.

Lawko asentía sin decir nada y sin soltarlo, pero Kid ya no estaba tranquilo.

Se giró para tenerla de frente y tomándola por la cadera la besó, le dejó sentir toda la euforia y frenesí que ella le despertaba, chupando sus labios con arrebato, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca saboreando con deleite ese beso, Lawko ya no logró contenerse, entrelazo su lengua con la ajena, tomándose su tiempo.

Lawko se paró de puntas y lo rodeó por el cuello, sus senos se refugiaron en el amplio pecho del pelirrojo; éste ya no se podía contener y su miembro erecto que sobresalía incluso con el pantalón puesto, lo delató.

—Ya no soporto más. —Susurró al alzarla en peso.

Lawko lo abrazó con sus piernas, sosteniéndose a él. —Está bien… —Le respondió en tono seductor, susurrándole al oído y mordiéndole el lóbulo, causándole un poco de dolor que le anticipaba el placer de tenerla.

Lamiéndose los labios, la recostó con cuidado en la cama, no quería lastimarla de más, se retiró el pantalón que apenas y se había puesto y se dedicó a llenarla de caricias lascivas.

Subió de nivel y comenzó a recorrer el delgado cuello con su lengua con la intensión de distraerla de su mano que segura, subía por sus muslos, acariciándolos en dirección de su sexo.

La única prenda que ambos vestían ya tenia instantes de haber caído al piso, Lawko estaba tan concentrada en el placer que le brindaba el pelirrojo al chupar y morder levemente sus pezones, que nunca se enteró de cuando éste sacó su bóxer.

Al introducir un par de dedos en ella, Kid notó como Lawko se mordía el labio inferior, conteniendo los gemidos, lamiendo su cuello subió hasta llegar a su oído y susurrándole:

—Déjame escucharte. — Le mordió, en una copia, el lóbulo levemente.

—N-no… —Respondió entre cortado, tomando una bocana de aire y cubriendo su boca con la mano.

Alzando una ceja, el pelirrojo dejó en claro su descontento por lo que le tomó con fuerza suficiente las manos, por las muñecas, alzándolas por encima de ella, impidiéndole que las bajara al tiempo en que se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

—Ahh… —Gimió ligeramente la joven al sentir un ligero tirón en uno de sus pezones.

Éste exclamo de placer, terminó por desbordar toda la pasión resguardada del pelirrojo, retiró sus dedos húmedos para acomodar su glande en esa entrada que al sentir tal intromisión, se apretó un poco más.

Ese acto causó un gemido placentero del pelirrojo quien detuvo la penetración.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó liberando las manos de Lawko.

Ya sabía que era una chica ruda, pero aun así, se trataba de una bella mujer y él la trataría como tal; apoyo sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Lawko apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en ellas y en sus rodillas, pero el hecho de que él la tratará de un modo “dulce” no daba garantía de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Siempre había sido aguerrida y ruda y sobre todo, salvaje, abrazándose del cuello de Kid y con un único movimiento de cadera se introdujo todo el miembro del pelirrojo, Kid guiñó en sobre salto al sentir golpear el interior de la mulata.

—No esperaba que fueras tan atrabancada. — Ronroneaba el pelirrojo embistiéndola con ritmo tranquilo.

—Es por que… aún no me conoces por completo… —Le respondía entre jadeos y sollozos.

El ritmo en él aumentó dando por hecho que estaba en su limite, Lawko tampoco soportaría demasiado, se aferró a él con piernas y brazos y lo besó frenéticamente mezclándolo con su orgasmo, mismo que el pelirrojo no logró superar, las contracciones en ella lo extasiaron al grado de obligarlo a correrse y terminar al mismo tiempo.

Juntos y muy agitados se quedaron inmóviles tratando de retomar el aliento, Kid se apoyó en los codos y besó la morena frente que tenía en frente, ella aflojó el agarré de sus piernas liberándolo, permitiéndole recostarse a su lado, Kid cruzó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza de Lawko y juntos se quedaron dormidos…”

De vuelta al tiempo actual, ahora estaba sola en su alcoba y triste, si esa era la sensación que la embargaba, la tristeza; Kid se había marchado hacia horas antes y no regresaba ¿y si ya no la quería? ¿Y si no quería al bebé? ¿Y si la dejaba? Toda una maraña de pensamientos similares, se alojaron en su mente, era mejor descansar.

Ya en la noche, a muy altas horas Kid regresó a casa, al entrar observó a Lawko hurgando en el refrigerador vistiendo sus habituales pijamas. Tomó uno de los bancos y se sentó, la miraba de frente buscando algo o como empezar.

—No tienes porque hacerte responsable, yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. —Hablo ella muy decidida. —No te obligaré a nada…—Agregó.

—No es eso lo que quiero. —Respondió Kid.

Los otros inquilinos escuchaban pegados a las puertas, prestando atención.

—Yo… —Dudó el pelirrojo y rascó su ceja. —No sé como se supone debe ser un padre o una familia, Killer es lo más parecido que tengo a una, como ya antes te dije, nos criamos juntos en un orfanato y eso me hizo tomar una decisión con bien para todos.

_“Me dirá que aborte, me dirá que se va…”_

Esas palabras martirizaban a la doctora quien miraba atenta, sin parpadear.

—Formemos nuestra propia familia… tengamos después de él —Le señaló el vientre. — Otros dos... Pero yo no sé cambiar pañales.

Lawko deformó su rostro, si estaba contenta ¿Por qué lloraba? Los demás escuchaban y sonreían como tontos ante tal declaración.

Kid se dirigió a ella y tomándola en sus brazos se quedó abrazándola por un largo rato, acariciando su cabello y apretándola fuertemente.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Pérdidas y Ganancias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia que espero, sea de su agrado... Los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Oda-sensei, sólo los tomó prestados en ratitos devolviendólos al terminar...

—“Doctora Trafalgar Lawko presentarse en urgencias, doctora Lawko presentarse en urgencias”

Resonaba esa voz chillante a través del alto parlante, Lawko bajó un poco una revista con portada de cunas y demás para dedicarle una mirada fría y llena de desprecio a ese miserable aparato.

Tenía escasos diez minutos de haber tomado un descanso, cuando ese artilugio de porquería ya la estaba molestando.

Pobre de ella, las hormonas la atacaban a diestra y siniestra, entendía bien todo el proceso y los cambios que se sufren gracias a los conocimientos médicos, pero de entenderlos a vivirlos en carne propia había un abismo interminable.

Además para tener apenas cuatro meses de embarazo, su vientre ya estaba prominentemente evidenciado y le hacia su andar un poco mas pesado, mantenía su delgadez, cierto, pero el peso que comenzaba a ganar la agitaba y agotaba al grado de ponerla de mal humor.

Llegó hasta el cubículo y con tono molesto preguntó:

— ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

La respuesta llegó al ver a su pequeño paciente con una herida profunda en la espinilla, suspiró y después de ajustar bien sus guantes, tomó un montón de gasas y cubrió la herida.

— ¿Cómo se lastimó? —Preguntó observando con detalle la cortada que fácilmente alcanzaba el hueso.

—Estaba jugando al futbol y trató de patear el balón que estaba cerca de una hoja metálica…

Explicaba la madre histérica.

— ¿Hoja metálica? —Preguntó Lawko cambiando de gasas.

— ¡Un portón sobre puesto! —Respondió la señora qué rompió en llanto al ver que apenas si retiraba las gasas, la sangre salía sin control.

— ¿Y luego? —Reafirmó la doctora acercando un banquillo.

—Pateó el portón en lugar del balón…

Lawko se puso cómoda en el banquillo y retiró de nuevo las gasas empapadas.

—Veamos mas de cerca ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño no respondía, se dedicaba a verla directamente a los ojos.

—Entiendo ¿si me comprende por completo? —Le preguntaba a la llorona madre.

—Si…—Respondía entre sollozos —Es muy inteligente.

—Bien —Regresó la mirada al niño. —Necesito limpiar bien la cortada antes de cocerla, pero para que no te duela te pondré un poco de anestesia.

— ¿Duele mucho? —Por fin hablaba el infante, su voz tímida sonaba temerosa, aunque no era de sorprenderse.

—El primer piquete si, pero después no sentirás nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo, el niño miraba atento como la doctora movía las manos y preparaba todo.

—No te muevas… —Aclaró la medico al introducir la aguja en la piel del menor.

Mirándolo a lo alto, le enternecía como apretaba su pierna con las dos manitas y mantenía sus ojos cerrados tan fuerte que sus parpados estaban arrugados.

—Ya pasó, ya no te dolerá nada, te pondré un poco más y te dejo descansar para después cocer, ¿si?

El menor se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba memorizar el trauma del proceso, con mucho cuidado —más de lo usual— Lawko terminó de aplicar la anestesia.

—En seguida regreso, no te muevas…

Mencionó al salir del cubículo, miraba en todas direcciones, obviamente buscaba a alguien.

—Disculpa, ¿has visto a Sachi? —Le preguntó a otro enfermero deteniendo su andar.

—Yo se lo mando, doctora…

—Gracias —Respondió regresando al interior. —Bien, ¿No duele ya? —Preguntó ajustando un par de guantes nuevos y arrastrándose con todo y banquillo, acercándose lo más posible al pequeño.

—No. —Contestó, observando como le tocaba y estiraba un poco la piel y él no sentía nada.

—Bien…

La doctora se centró de lleno en suturar; esos casos para ella no eran nada más que rutina dentro de su ámbito laboral, tanto que para la mayoría, sus acciones eran meros pasos robóticos a seguir, sin embargo, desde el inicio de su embarazo le dolía todo lo que involucraba a niños, y sus compañeros notaron ese cambio, todo lo hacia de tal manera que el dolor fuera casi imperceptible para los pequeños y su trato hacia los mismos, se mostraba de lo más dulce y amoroso y todo eso no pasaba desapercibido para ellos , “Una dificultad en el embarazo” pensaba ignorando esos comentarios.

Pero si para ella el embarazo era difícil, para Kid era… ¡Una tortura!

Cumplirle caprichos extraños en cuestiones de comida a las tres de la madrugada, por que ¿De dónde carajos sacaría una lagartija asada? Ese era el antojo principal de la doctora, una lagartija azada y crocante, el rostro de los inquilinos no mostraba nada mas que duda, ¿Cómo que una lagartija asada? Y todo por un programa de Discovery Channel, _¡Gracias Discovery!_ Gritaba Kid al salir de una tienda de conveniencia con un helado con mucho chocolate y un refresco.

Y sus antojos eran únicamente una de las demás torturas ya que lo evitaba casi por completo, sólo lo buscaba cuando su deseo sexual llegaba al limite, pero después de hacerlo, lo arrojaba fuera de la cama, Kid aunque fuera un hombre fuerte, recio, salvaje y rudo, también tenía sus sentimientos y aunque con facilidad podría obligarla a más, luego se reprocharía ese hecho, únicamente se trataba de paciencia y de esa también poseía de sobra.

Aunque el sentirse usado lo mandaba al borde de la depresión que representaba a modo de agresión en todos lados, su trabajo no era la excepción y ahí era donde desquitaba su frustración haciendo que la mayoría de los trabajadores lo evitaran mucho mas de lo común.

Incluso Killer le sacaba la tangente, no quería tener nada que ver con el ogro gruñón y mal humorado en el que se había transformado su camarada, aunque eso le causaba ternura que lo hacia sonreír a la distancia, si Kid se enteraba que sonreía gracias a sus acciones, lo molería a golpes y eso obviamente no estaba en sus planes.

En casa, el humor de ambos alejaba a los residentes, Killer y Penguin casi siempre se salían a comer o a pasear y Sachi se llevaba a Bepo al parque, la plaza, cualquier sitio era mejor que ese averno.

A los días de haber cumplido los cuatro meses de embarazo, a la entrada de su turno, una bruja con personalidad de hielo que apagaba cualquier fuego de ira proveniente de Lawko, se acercó a ella con el único fin de reclamarle algo muy importante.

—El que seas doctora no significa que te puedas checar correctamente, el ginecólogo está esperando por ti y no aceptare un “no” como respuesta, ayer te fuiste sin revisarte y eso no está para nada bien… —Gruñía Kureha.

Esa doctora en apariencia vieja, lograba controlar el temperamento de la doctora, o sería más bien ¿Qué por la diferencia de edades Lawko no entrara en discusiones? Cual fuera la respuesta, ella simplemente no discutía con la anciana.

—Pero… mis pacientes…

—Tony se encargará de ellos, camina.

Prácticamente la comenzó a estirar por la bata, en el camino la continuaba sermoneando.

—El mes pasado te saltaste el chequeo, te recuerdo que si algo malo te pasa, todos en este sitio lo lamentaran, por que ¿Dónde encontraré a otro medico como tú? No señor, las inversiones no tardan en llegar y no puedo permitir que mi “mina de oro” se pierda.

—Te estoy escuchando, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo sé por eso lo digo en voz alta.

El descaro de esa mujer no tenía límites, mira que preocuparse únicamente por las inversiones que por la doctora, pero en fin, así era la jefa.

Llegaron hasta en dónde el ginecólogo esperaba y cómo se trataba de un colega medico, no hubo necesidad de explicar mucho.

—Ya sabes que hacer, descubre la pancita y comencemos, está frio. —Aclaró al verter gel.

Lawko se estremeció ligeramente, era la segunda vez que se practicaba un estudio así, dedicó especial atención a la pantalla, miró asombrada como el pequeño ser humano ya era visible, en dimensiones pequeñas claro, ya contemplaba como su corazón mantenía un ritmo constante, se miraba su frágil columna vertebral y sus diminutas extremidades, para ella, no era nuevo, pero saber que esa personita crecía dentro le fascinaba, estaba tan concentrada en él hasta que el medico hizo una observación que opacaría incluso la noticia misma de su embarazo centrándola en un nuevo “dilema”.

—Whoa… ¡tenemos dos cabecitas! No lo había visto, pero si, son dos…

— ¿Tiene policefalia? —Preguntó completamente alterada.

—Si… tiene también cuatro manitas, cuatro piernitas, y dos corazones, por el momento no te puedo decir los sexos porque no se dejan ver… ¡Dejan! —Remarcaba el medico tratando de sacarla del brete.

—Lawko… —Habló un poquito fuerte atrayendo su atención. —Son dos bebés… ¡Felicidades son gemelos!

Desvió sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones, no alcanzaba a razonar con claridad.

— ¡Vaya!— Respondió en completo shock.

Su compañero galeno sonrió, esa reacción no era la que él esperaba, terminó con su chequeo, limpio la pancita y le dio sus recomendaciones además de sus vitaminas.

Kureha estaba esperando afuera del consultorio, mirándola notó su palidez y decidió darle unos días de descanso.

—Pero estoy bien. —Objetaba la doctora.

—No me importa, si te digo que te vayas a descansar eso haces y punto, ya mandé por tu compañero que te lleve a casa por una semana... Has trabajado demasiado últimamente.

Sachi venía llegando en ese preciso momento, Lawko en realidad se sentía muy cansada por lo que tratar de llevarle la contra a la doctora y directora del hospital sería una perdida de energía considerable además, no la tenía en ese momento.

En todo el camino acariciaba su vientre al sonreír, por muy fría que fuera el cambio maternal era notorio ante la mayoría y eso le agradaba, ahora más o menos comprendía porque ese cambio tan drástico de humor, sentir que sus bebés crecían lentos pero seguros le sustituían viejos y dolorosos sentimientos de dolor y resentimiento.

Al llegar a casa por primera vez en meses su energía no ahuyentó a los inquilinos, al contrario, un aura llena de ternura se apoderó del ambiente, Penguin se acercó y sin permiso le acarició el vientre.

— ¿Cómo está el bebé? —Ese chico junto con Killer adoraban a ese pequeño ser humano y ni siquiera había nacido, ellos ya estaban planeando un sin fin de cosas para la llegada de su “sobrino”.

En lo que él continuaba regalándole mimos, Kid pareció, venía saliendo de la alcoba, la pereza lo invadía, bostezaba y peinaba su cabello con la mano.

— ¡Ponte una camiseta! —Le gritaba Lawko —Exhibicionista…

Kid vestía únicamente pantaloncillos pescadores en color amarillo, ese mismo que se le caía y mostraba mucho mas abajo del ombligo, si bien la vista para ella no era mala, quizás y los demás considerarían eso un poco “grotesco”. El pelirrojo la miró con cierto repudió a lo que Penguin intervino.

—Vamos chicos, tranquilos… no ha sido fácil en estos meses, pero es muy normal esta etapa…

—Son gemelos. —Interrumpió Lawko sin dejar de mirar a Kid.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Exclamó el castaño en completa sorpresa.

—Son gemelos, me lo dijo apenas el ginecólogo.

—Con que por eso venías tan contenta… —Declaró Sachi.

Kid dejó caer el bote de cerveza que apenas había abierto regando todo el liquido por la mayor parte de la cocina y se congeló mirándola sin parpadear.

—Después de éste par… —Le hablaba la morena acariciando su vientre con ambas manos. — ¿Seguirás queriendo dos más?

Una sonrisa llena de alegría en la que destellaban un poco de nervios apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Menos mal que sí he ahorrado.

Esa oración de su parte, causó que ella reflejara en su rostro las emociones que Kid expresaba.

Penguin salió sin atraer mucha atención, pero Sachi mencionó algo que a todos los inquilinos —incluso los no presentes— les causaría escalofríos.

—Lawko, tu padre… viene de visita… estará aquí en unos días…

Penguin quien iba hablando por teléfono a media calle, sintió la heladez recorrerle la espalda, Killer, con quien hablaba, también se estremeció.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Esto es necesario? —El descontento era más que obvio en esa oración, además de que la faz de la bella doctora exponía ese claro factor.

—Por supuesto que lo es… debes decírselo.

La idea en si le causaba una molestia severa, el pensar en todo lo que pasaría o imaginárselo la cabreaba y eso mas que visible.

Mientras en la calle, Penguin ya había superado el escabror y continuaba hablando por teléfono con tal euforia, que los demás transeúntes lo miraban curiosamente al tiempo de que sus además coincidían con sus palabras.

— ¡Son dos! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Dos! … ¿Ahh? ¿Un taxi? … ¡Costará una fortuna! —Enunció al detenerse de súbito. — ¡Bien!.. No tardo.

Colgó su móvil y después de guardarlo en su pantalón buscó dicho vehículo, tenía que llegar con urgencia hasta la agencia o cuando menos eso entendió por el tono de Killer.

Sin embargo al llegar, aparte de que Killer ya lo aguardaba en la puerta principal, comprendió que todo el material nuevo para el consultorio estaba recién llegado y que el inventario tenía que ser entregado en ese mismo rato, por eso la urgencia del taxi, mientras más rápido comenzara mejor para los dos.

Entretanto, en casa, el nivel de tensión se elevaba.

— ¿No le habrás llamado? —Preguntaba la morena clavando una mirada asesina en Sachi.

—Él llamó… comenzó con las preguntas y no pude mentir… —Declaró temeroso y demasiado nervioso. — ¡Lo siento mucho!— Declaraba inclinándose.

Suspirando Lawko posó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

—No importa, igual tenía que saberlo… ¿Cuándo viene? —Preguntó arrojando su mochila al sofá y dejándose caer —literalmente— a un lado.

—En una semana… creo… mencionó “asuntos de investigación” y sólo dijo eso…

—Entiendo… pues no hay nada qué hacer….

Bepo se acercó a la mano extendida de Lawko.

—No te preocupes, no te abandonaré no importa que diga él. —Le declaraba acariciándole la barbilla.

—Eustass-ya, ¿Estas listo para esto? —Preguntó mirando al pelirrojo limpiar su desastre.

—Pues, si tú carácter es similar al suyo, ya sé que hacer y que no…

Kid se dirigió al pequeño almacén que resguardaba todo para mantener la casa limpia en tanto la invitaba a salir.

— ¿Vamos a comer algo? —Le gritaba desde el pasillo.

—Siii… ¿Qué comeremos? —Respondía Sachi eufórico.

—No te hablaba a ti, se lo decía a ella. —Le respondía de tajo. Kid insistía en pensar que Sachi algo ocultaba, algo importante y eso le causaba mucha desconfianza. —Tú y yo tenemos una plática muy seria pendiente.

Esa amenaza helaba a la mayoría, pero no a Sachi… ¿o si?

— ¡Oh! Miren la hora… debo… ir…a ¡Nos venos! ¡Anda Bepo vámonos!

Y juntos, con un modo muy cómico salieron corriendo dejando a la pareja a solas. Kid ni tardo ni perezoso se sentó en la mesa de centro, justo en frente de Lawko, tomando su rostro la besó muy apasionada y sugerentemente.

—Ya te habías tardado idiostas-ya.

—Lo siento por eso. —Mencionó el pelirrojo antes de besarla de nueva cuenta.

Sus manos actuaban automáticamente y cuándo desabotonaron su pantalón, Lawko lo detuvo.

— ¿Que pasa? —Preguntó él.

—Aquí no. —Respondió ella mirando en dirección de su alcoba.

—Claro. —Respondió.

Si bien el pelirrojo podría presumir de algo al cien por ciento era de su fuerza bruta, con mucha delicadeza tomó a Lawko en brazos para llevarla hasta la alcoba, cerró la puerta con una leve patada y el resto, bueno, únicamente la puerta conocerá ese desarrollo.

Intercaladamente Penguin ya había comenzado con el inventario, pero algo no le cuadraba en todo ese ámbito, el actuar de Killer a su llegada fue seco y frio, siendo que apenas unos minutos antes, juntos reían acerca del futuro con sus sobrinos. Algo que los dos podían saber a ciencia cierta era el humor en el que estaban y Penguin de inmediato notó el cambio drástico, incluso le preguntó “¿Todo en orden?” a lo que Killer mintió respondiendo “Claro”.

Acordando en que, terminando iría a su oficina, Penguin se centró en su trabajo. Dos horas transcurrieron hasta que por fin, el último paquete de gasas fue anotado y revisado, checando su lista se dirigió hasta la oficina de Killer, la agencia a esas horas se encontraba casi vacía, únicamente el guardia, —Quién extrañamente no estaba en su puesto habitual— él y el rubio estaban en el sitio, o eso pensaba.

Penguin nunca, ¡Nunca! Había tenido dudas sobre Killer, pero en ese preciso momento la impresión le causó un resuello contenido, uno que se estancó en su garganta. La hermosa secretaría de curvas voluptuosas salía de la oficina principal abotonándose la blusa.

Penguin apenas logró disimular la impresión.

—Lo esperan... Pase por favor. —Enunció la joven quien mostraba claros indicios de actividad física rigurosa.

—Gracias. —Respondió Penguin fingiendo una sonrisa.

Entró muy serio, con el rostro fúnebremente centrado en el destello de la rubia y larga melena de Killer, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio, viendo hacia la calle, la enorme ventana le regalaba el paisaje cambiante conforme el transcurso del día, lo que más le agradaba eran los cambios caleidoscópicos de la luz, desde el amarillo enceguecedor del inicio diario, hasta el naranja del crepúsculo cómo justo en ese momento.

— ¿Si está todo el material?—Preguntó rodeando el escritorio en plenas intenciones de abrazarlo.

El enfermero esquivó el amoroso agarre y dejó la lista en la mesa.

—Si, lo está. —Mencionó fría y seriamente. —Tengo cosas que hacer en casa, me voy.

_“¿Cosas qué hacer en casa? no juegues, todo lo haces conmigo”_ Pensaba Killer al notar como la voz del castaño se quebraba, lo tomó por lo hombros deteniendo su andar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Tú dime! —Respondió en tono molesto. — ¿Hace cuánto qué estás con ella?

Killer se mostró sorprendido y eso terminó por “corroborar” las sospechas del enfermero desatando su ira.

— ¡¿Crees que soy tu juguete?! —Gritó zafándose del agarre. — ¡¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?! Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó en un tono muy triste, la decepción también se dejaba escuchar. —No me importa… —Aseguró apretando sus puños. — ¡Me largo!

El enfermero caminaba seguro y rápidamente a la puerta, su intento de abrirla se quedó en eso, intento, ya que un manotazo de Killer la cerró de golpe. Sujetándolo por la camiseta lo arrojó contra el sofá, ese en el que Kid siempre que podía dormía su siesta, puso el seguro a la puerta, lanzó lejos su saco y caminó aflojando su corbata en su dirección.

—Creo darme una idea de lo qué estás hablando… ¡Me cabrea qué pienses siquiera qué puedo traicionarte!

Killer competía muy fácilmente con el pelirrojo en cuestiones de fiereza que demostraban en todos los ámbitos de su vida, si bien con Penguin nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mostrar ese lado, ahora se prestaba la perfecta situacion para hacerlo, le haría entender a su enfermero que únicamente tenía ojos para él, pero ¿Y si Penguin no se refería a un engaño?

El rubio sujetó fuertemente las manos de Penguin, quien manoteaba tratando de impedir su avance, inútilmente debo aclarar, Killer se abrió camino entre sus piernas y teniéndolo a escasos centímetros de distancias liberó sus manos con el único fin de sujetar su rostro con fuerza y besarlo tosca y bruscamente.

Por el forcejeo, los dientes de Killer chocaron con el labio inferior contrario causando una ligera cortada, la sangre del castaño se resbaló hacia fuera, manchando el mentón, Killer no dudo y con su lengua limpió el trayecto carmesí.

Penguin se sintió indefenso ante tal beso, la lengua de Killer le dio a probar incluso su propia sangre, recorriendo cada rincón de su cavidad, él sabía donde tocar con exactitud para encenderlo y en ese momento se repudiaba a si mismo por ese hecho.

No logró contenerse y apretando sus parpados, arrugando su ceño y con sus labios temblando dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, mismas que golpearon en lo profundo a Killer, separándose un poco, lo miró con detenimiento y comenzó a recapitular: ¡La secretaria!

—Haaa… ya entiendo… “La secretaría” —Mencionó tomándolo por el mentón. —Penguin, ella estaba aquí con otra persona, pensando en que ya no regresaría decidieron tener “acción” en mi oficina. —Killer se carcajeó. —Eres un tonto ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que te traicionaría así? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Los cariños llenos de dulzura lo animaron a hablar.

—Porque… hace rato estabas actuando extraño. —Mencionó el enfermero con los ojos cerrados, no se animaba a mirarlo.

—Haaa… —Respondió el rubio, quien aparentemente poseía el modo de ser “despistado”. —El motor que esperaba Kid se atrasó dos días y ya sabes como se pone.

El estrés era la causa de la frialdad que Penguin, gracias a su imaginación, mal interpretó, ahora la vergüenza lo abochornaba, mientras él rogaba para que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, Killer se sentía en la dicha porque los celos de Penguin le remarcaban el amor que sentia por él.

Correspondiendo al beso que Killer estaba dando, lo abrazó aflojando sus muslos con la finalidad de sentirlo mas cerca. Sus manos ávidas intentando sentir la piel suave del castaño, trataron de deslizarse dentro de la camiseta, pero Penguin lo frenó.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿No es obvio?

—Tu secretaria sigue afuera.

—Haaa… eso, no te preocupes ya se marchó…

Recuperando su inicial objetivo el rubio deslizó su lengua por el oído de Penguin quien incapaz de detenerlo y temblando le soltó las manos.

—Yo… siento mucho… —Declaraba el enfermero viéndolo directo a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, tus celos me enamoraron mucho más….

Penguin se sonrojó por completo y con ese descuido Killer lo besó una vez más, de ese modo, ya no encontró argumentos para impedir que Killer le demostrara su amor.

Con maestría, misma que adquirió con él, el rubio deslizó sus manos en el interior de la camiseta, recorriendo el tórax con lentitud, acariciando y delineando los músculos definidos del enfermero, llegando hasta sus pezones y pellizcándolos ligeramente, un estirón fue la respuesta a ese acto con una consecuencia extra, el roce entre caderas, específicamente, miembro con miembro.

Penguin rompió el beso dejando escapar un gemido, pero apenas estaban comenzando, si bien Killer ya estaba más que duro no apresuraría su castaño, no, lo disfrutaría como siempre venía haciéndolo.

Alzó la camiseta blanca del enfermero y con su lengua imitó sus caricias previas, sacó la playera y la arrojó a un costado en lo que chupaba los pezones erectos de Penguin, éste lo miraba sonrojado al tiempo que descendía hasta el cinturón, desabotonándolo al igual que el pantalón sonrió maliciosamente.

Deslizando el cierre con sus dientes, aflojó la prenda dejando al descubierto la lujuria despierta del enfermero, Killer besó el bulto por encima del bóxer, disfrutando el sabor salado del liquido pre seminal en esa prenda que lo resguardaba en lo qué retiraba el pantalón.

Dejando una pierna expuesta antes, la puso sobre su hombro y después de lamerla por el lado interno del muslo la mordió dejando una marca rojiza.

—Ahh... ¡No!... —Gimió Penguin.

— ¿No? —Murmuró Killer terminando de quitarle el pantalón y arrojarlo al mismo sitio en donde yacía la camiseta. Al rubio le gustaba jugar con él y complacerlo en todo antes de satisfacerse él mismo, deslizando el bóxer dejó al descubierto el falo supurante y tembloroso que ansiaba por atención.

—Estas húmedo…

Mencionó apretando levemente el glande, sacudiéndose levemente en su mano, mostrándole que el límite de Penguin estaba cerca.

Extendiendo su lengua acarició la suave extensión, delineándola con gusto y pasión a esa suave extremidad que se mostraba en plenitud antes de engullirlo.

—Ahh… —Gemía el enfermero al sujetar la dorada cabellera y simular ligeras embestidas en la boca de Killer.

El rubio lamia con agrado y deleite todo el pene del enfermero, lo sacaba de su boca y lo regresaba con avidez, subía y bajaba apretándolo ligeramente con los labios y succionando con entusiasmo, sus manos no estaban quietas tampoco, deslizándose hasta llegar a los pezones del enfermero, los apretó ligeramente hasta que Penguin si previo aviso, dejó escapar su esencia dentro de la boca de Killer.

Agitado, el enfermero se cubría el rostro con su antebrazo, la vergüenza aun existía entre ellos y sin importar que esa no fuera ni su primera ni tampoco la segunda vez, él la seguía conservando, a Killer eso lo extasiaba demasiado, ver sonrojado a su chico le proporcionaba un sin fin de emociones, pero no le disminuían la lujuria.

Dejando salir el líquido blanco de su boca lo vertió en su mano para luego, frotarlo en los testículos del castaño dejando que ese fluido los recorriera por completo.

Un nuevo ataque de besos hacia Penguin se vio interrumpido cuando el rubio se deshizo de su camisa, lanzándola hacia la ropa de Penguin. Se desabrochó su cinturón y también lo lanzó al montón de prendas que poco a poco se alzaba, el pantalón fue lo único que conservó desabrochado, por el momento.

Penguin se mostraba mas que ansioso ya que apoyándose en sus codos quedó justo a la altura para besar el fuerte cuello del empresario, lamerlo hasta llegar a su lóbulo y morderlo levemente, Killer frotaba la entrepierna del castaño, usando todo el liquido previo a modo de lubricante, untándolo gentilmente en la entrada de Penguin que si bien ya no era tan justa como al inicio de su relación, aun ajustaba muy bien su miembro.

El placer que le brindaban los dedos al embestirlo levemente, lo demostraba echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo y moviendo su cadera el compás marcado por Killer y su caricia, Penguin no soportaría por más tiempo y eso lo supo discernir bien el rubio al ver que el falo del mismo ya estaba mas que despierto una vez más.

Retiró sus dedos dejándolo retomar el aliento, pero también para deshacerse de su pantalón, lo cual hizo con gran rapidez. Una pequeña cumbre de prendas era visible, en la cual la ultima fue el bóxer de Killer.

Penguin le dedicó una mirada curiosa y llena de ardor, ansiaba sentirlo dentro y Killer lo sabía a la perfección. Alzándole las piernas, colocó su glande en la entrada ya antes dilatada y lentamente comenzó a empujar observando como su miembro, abrazado por completo, desaparecía dentro de Penguin, encendiéndolo e incitándolo a embestir con fuerza, sin embargo, siempre hacia la misma pregunta antes de sucumbir por la excitación.

— ¿Todo bien? — Dudaba al apoyarse sobre sus manos. Inclinándose miró a Penguin de frente, su larga cabellera les brindó una romántica privacidad, encubriéndolos a modo de una sedosa cortina que escondió un beso más.

Penguin se colgó por el cuello de Killer, besándolo de un modo candente, uno en el que rogaba a que lo tomara como a él le gustaba.

Por que si bien Killer lo hacia todo con cuidado, a Penguin le gustaba sentir el lado salvaje del rubio; éste entendió bien el mensaje e inició a moverse a un modo rítmico, uno que Penguin difícilmente lograba disimular, sus gemidos de lo mas sonoros y excitantes marcaron una pausa para que Killer aprovechara.

Tomando con cuidado la pieza del enfermero que en ese preciso momento clamaba por atención, inició a frotarlo con rapidez, lubricándolo con el propio liquido transparente y tibio que brotaba de él, Penguin no respetó el alto en el movimiento de cadera del rubio, así que él continuó en donde Killer se detuvo, moviéndose cadenciosamente, introduciéndose con fuerza la porción similar que el rubio atendía, lo hizo tan profundo que una descarga de placer lo obligó a abrazarse con tal fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en la amplia y fuerte espalda del rubio, corriéndose al mismo tiempo.

Killer aguardó paciente, las palpitaciones que apretaban y aflojaban su miembro le enloquecían, de moverse a su ritmo lo harían terminar y no quería eso, no estaba satisfecho por completo.

Sujetándolo con fuerza suficiente por el cuello, lo alzó al punto de quedar casi sentado, Penguin quien trataba de recuperar el aliento no presentó resistencia alguna y se dejó llevar, Killer se giró de un modo casi imperceptible y pronto, el enfermero estaba sentado sobre él, justo como quería.

Penguin tiraba de la dorada cabellera al sentir el golpe en su interior, lo besaba con delirio y sin recatos, entrelazando su lengua con la de Killer, el enfermero también adquirió experiencia en todos sus encuentros previos y con gran habilidad, logró controlar el hecho de que cuando Killer subía, él apretaba y cuando Killer baja, aflojaba; haciendo de esa técnica el acabose del rubio.

Su frenesí alcanzó el límite. El empresario, mordiendo el cuello que usaba para refugiarse y apretando intercaladamente el par de glúteos que posaban sobre sus muslos, habló entrecortado.

—Un… un poco… —Gimió antes de quedarse por instantes inmóvil, dejando escapar todo su libido en el interior de Penguin.

Todo ese acto de amor, le demostraron al enfermero que Killer lo había tomado una vez mas mostrándole que únicamente tenía ojos para él porque el imaginarse siquiera que Killer lo traicionaba con la secretaria, lo cabreó y asustó al mismo tiempo, pero ahora únicamente se encaraba lo tonto que había sido al pensar de mas, y aunque la duda de ¿Con quien estaba ella? Rondaba en su mente, no le dio la menor importancia.

Recargándose en el amplio pecho, suspiraba y trataba de recuperar el aliento, un suspiro por parte de Killer y un leve estirón en su posterior le dieron a entender que el miembro dormido salía de él, estirándolo consigo, terminaron recostados en el amplio sofá; deslizó su brazo debajo de Penguin a modo de almohada y éste, rodeo la cadera del rubio con su pierna, quedando abrazados hasta muy entrada la noche, total ellos podían entrar y salir a la hora que les diera la gana.

Después de ese día en particular, las cosas se tornaron “normales” en ese hogar, aparentemente toda la tensión sexual los mantenía bajo estrés y con esos episodios alternados que sirvieron como desahogo, también les mostraron un ligero detalle: dos matrimonios no pueden convivir por mucho tiempo juntos.

Y ese detalle se esclarecería al día siguiente, por la mañana.

Lawko seguía en descanso y por ende Kid igual, la chica gótica no cambiaba su modo de ser y mucho menos su modo de dormir así que sus pijamas ahora le cubrían menos, pero eso no molestaba a nadie, al contrario, la ternura destellaba al ver su vientre en crecimiento.

Fuertes golpes a la puerta principal la obligaron a dejar a medias su té matutino.

— ¡Voy, ya voy! —Refunfuñaba al dirigirse a la misma.

—Si... —Abrió la puerta tratando de atender a la insistente persona fuera de su casa. — ¡Hay no es cierto! —Su tono voz al inicio curioso se tornó frio y grosero al observar la silueta que interrumpía su rutina.

Un desdén de intolerancia quedó expuesto completamente al ver parado en el recibidor a su padre, el capitán Smoker quién a nivel internacional era el jefe de investigaciones especiales y jefe táctico, estaba ahí.

Fumando, como siempre, intentó poner un pie dentro de la casa, Lawko alzó su ceja y mostrando su enojo refunfuñó:

— ¡No me jodas! ¡No puedes entrar con eso encendido! —Apuntó al habano humeante estancado en la boca del capitán. —Si quieres entrar deberás apagarlo.

La rectitud del capitán se veía opacada por la joven que mas qué obvio sabia qué y cómo hacer para que su padre obedeciera lo que ella pedía, Smoker no era un padre sobreprotector, al contrario, su estricto sentido del deber era una de las enseñanzas que Lawko había modificado para su propio provecho, pero la astucia era un valor adquirido propio de la chica y con ella, el beneficio de que él hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Smoker cumplió con esa petición y entró, Lawko continuó con la preparación de su té, entretanto el capitán observaba con lujo de detalle a su hija, y se estancaba en especial en ese mediano y curvado vientre, caminó hasta ella y pocos pasos, se quedó mirándola fijamente, justo en ese instante Kid entró del patio y con ese avistamiento, el caos estalló.

Kid cayó sentado a los pies de la morena y con él, la rejilla perforada en la que transportaba la ropa, el pelirrojo ayudaba en todo lo que podía en casa, cuando estaban juntos, eso no le quitaba lo hombre, al contrario, a los ojos de su chica, lo hacían mucho más atractivo y masculino.

Ella se interpuso al intento de su padre de acercarse, le sostuvo la mirada en lo que mezclaba el contenido de su taza, ofreciéndole la oportunidad al pelirrojo de levantarse.

— ¿Por qué se supone que haces eso? —La voz fría e inexpresiva, igual que su rostro, enfriaron al capitán.

Kid únicamente limpió la sangre con el reverso de su mano, sin embargo la agresión en su energía era mas que notoria y Lawko sabía de antemano que el pelirrojo era el mas difícil de controlar.

— ¡Tranquilos! —Exclamó Lawko, se giró y miró de frente a Kid. —Se me antojó arroz con leche, ¿Podrías ir por una ración?

Ese rostro de Lawko tierno y sonriente que destellaba con sus peticiones, que únicamente él conocía, lo doblegaba por completo, asintiendo, acomodó la rejilla a un costado del refrigerador y salió por el postre que ella quería. Smoker no era estúpido de antemano supo ver que ese chico pelirrojo sería una pesadilla en cuestiones de pelea en contra y también supo ver que eso lo había hecho ella para evitar mas confrontaciones.

— ¡Ese maldito vándalo! — Gritó Smoker al quedar a solas con ella.

—Su nombre es Eustass Kid y no es un vándalo.

El desprecio del capitán fue erradicado por esa oración, la frialdad de su hija no había cambiado en nada en años y se notaba más qué dispuesta a defender al pelirrojo con todo lo que pudiera.

—No me importa nada de eso ¡¡ ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerte las manos encima?!! —Gruñía el capitán señalando la puerta con total desprecio, marcando evidentemente el camino que Kid había seguido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso tengo quince años? —Respondió en tono sarcástico. — ¡Es un caballero y siempre me ha respetado! —Alegaba la morena. —Y cuidado debo añadir.

— ¿Cómo en el concierto?

La mirada acusante junto con la ceja en alto de la chica le causó escalofríos al rudo capitán.

—Así que… ¿Sigues espiando?

—No puedes culparme. —Se defendió Smoker. —Eso te salvó aquella ves ¿recuerdas?

La “conversación” subía de nivel, hasta que Bepo apareció, al ver al hombre canoso de jeans y botas militares corrió a la habitación de Lawko, el miedo era muy evidente.

—Si no tienes nada más que “reclamar” será mejor que te marches.... —Declaró seca y fríamente la morena, como si se tratara de una vista cualquiera y no de su padre.

—Siempre es lo mismo con tus “visitas”, las ultimas dos fueron para tratar de llevarte a Bepo ¡No soy una niña!

La exaltación por primera vez, le causó un estrujón en su vientre, uno que no pasó desapercibido ante ojos del capitán. Acercándose a ella, le arrastró un banquillo de madera hasta ella y la ayudó a sentarse.

En ese momento Kid retornaba con la golosina que le habían pedido, al verla se acercó lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Que pasó?

Kid omitió por completo al capitán y se centró en su chica.

—No es… nada, creo que… —Se interrumpió una vez más. — ¡Una patada! Siente…

Tomó las manos, tanto la de su chico como la de su padre y las puso sobre su vientre, toda discordia o resentimiento quedaron en pausa al sentir el leve movimiento de esos pequeños, las patadas en si no eran la causa del mal estar de Lawko, pero ella supo usarlas a su conveniencia.

El capitán suspiró e ignorando a la pareja se dirigió a la sala, acomodándose en uno de los sillones se cruzó de brazos y comenzó con las preguntas clásicas de los padres en esas cuestiones.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Que pregunta tan tonta, claro que continuar adelante con todo.

—No me refería a eso.

—Entonces, ¡Se más específico!

—No importa, lo qué vengo a decirte es importante.

El tono serio y lúgubre del capitán salió a flote atrayendo la completa atención de la pareja.

—“Él” está en la ciudad, dudo que este buscándote, pero no me pienso arriesgar, acepta por favor, irte de vacaciones con tu vándalo a la casa en la costa, cuando menos hasta que me cercioré de que ese miserable ya se largo de aquí.

Lawko empalideció y apretó la mano con tal fuerza que Kid la miró sin parpadear, su respiración agitada y su sudoración intensa le mostró que Lawko ¿tenia miedo?

Una sacudida que recorrió su cuerpo quedó a la vista, ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto estuviese de nueva cuenta ahí, cerca de ella?

Sin reclamar ni reprochar nada, aceptó la oferta del capitán.

—Será por unos días… llamare de inmediato a Kureha…

Kid no creía el cambio, su nivel de curiosidad fue rebasado, sin embargo el capitán tenia planes distintos.

—Tu, vándalo… Deberás prestar atención a todo lo que te rodea, junto con ella… en cuanto regresen te pondré al tanto de la situacion…

Y así como llegó, el capitán se marchó, esa advertencia para Kid, tendría que ser tomada muy enserio por cuestiones que mas adelante entendería… cruelmente pero lo haría.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. “Obediencia”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero muchas cosillas se atravezarón, sin más aquí la continuación.. Ya saben que los personajes usados aquí son propiedad de Oda-sensei.

 

—Recuerden chicos, su tío vendrá por ustedes a la hora de salida, compórtense como deben.

— ¡Si padre!

Cuatro rutinarios y comunes años habían pasado desde que Lawko dio a luz a sus gemelos. Vivos retratos de sus padres con cambios en sexo únicamente, el pequeñito de cabellera negra azulada, ojos plateados y semblante altanero y orgulloso, ese a quién Kid más le demostraba su amor llevaba por nombre el similar masculino del de su madre: Law, con cuatro años cumplidos, su curiosidad e inteligencia lo hacían el segundo lugar en su clase superado únicamente por su hermana.

La pequeña pelirroja de cabellera alborotada sujeta en ese instante en dos coletas y enormes ojos carmesí, misma que caminaba con leve desconfianza hacia todos y que, en ocasiones dejaba salir a flote la personalidad de hielo propia de su madre respondía al nombre de Kida y, únicamente se veía superada en curiosidad por su hermano gemelo.

Esos pequeños fueron los únicos descendientes de Kid y Lawko, por que si bien las advertencias llegaron hasta él, nunca tuvieron tanto peso para tomarlas tan en serio.

Dado que la vida da muchas vueltas, en una de ellas Lawko, en plena sala de emergencia cuando le faltaban escasas cuatro semanas para dar a luz, se encontró con el ex novio que antes la había retenido contra su voluntad, y en pleno hospital se armo un revuelo.

Doflamingo no estaba ahí por atención médica, estaba en ese momento y sitios precisos para recuperar lo que era “suyo” y no se iría del lugar hasta que lo obtuviera.

—No se preocupe, estarán bien cuidados hasta que el… —Se interrumpió a si misma la maestra, checando entre su lista a ver quine recogería a los pequeños. —Joven Sachi venga por ellos, ¿Cierto?

—Si, ya sabe que si no es él, sería Killer o yo, únicamente nosotros venimos por los dos. —Respondió el pelirrojo alzando la mano, despidiéndose de los pequeños que lo miraban detrás de la puerta de cristal.

—Disculpe joven, pero ya son casi seis meses y no tenemos algún día registrado para que venga su esposa por ellos.

—No vendrá nunca, ella murió hace cuatro años.

—Lo siento mucho, soy nueva en la estancia y no lo sabía —Aclaraba la joven rubia dudando al enunciar.

—No te preocupes.

Kid se alejó hasta su auto, ese Camaro que Lawko había reparado en la apuesta que los había unido, era el regalo que Kid le dio antes de que sus hijos llegaran al mundo. Subió y al encender el estero y dejar que la música lo acompañase en el recorrido, esos jodidos y perturbadores recuerdos lo hostigaron.

_“—Kid, ¡Kid! —Le gritaba Killer, despertándolo de su siesta matutina. —Tienes que llegar hasta el hospital, hubo un incidente muy serio y al parecer, Lawko esta mal._

_Su cerebro no alcanzaba a razonar esa oración, sin pensar demasiado, se levantó del sofá y tomando las llaves del regalo que tenía para ella, se dirigió al nosocomio. Al llegar un sin fin de policías, bomberos y demás de personal medico se hacia visible.”_

Un claxonazo lo sacó del tormento por momentos, IronMaiden se quedó con él hasta llegar a la agencia automotriz de la cual ya no era mecánico, ya era el gerente general de dicha instalación. Después de todo Killer se mantenía fuera, mas bien, cuidaba de l segundo establecimiento con el mismo mando que Kid tenía, continuaban siendo socios y compañeros, amigos y rufianes, eran de todo, pero ahora Killer ocupaba un puesto mucho muy importante para el pelirrojo, era el segundo padre de sus hijos y el rubio, claro que aceptaba semejante labor con esos pequeños que adoraba al punto de quererlos para si mismo.

En esa oficina en la que antes dormía tranquilamente, ahora se escondía la mayor parte del tiempo ya que Kid mantenía una lucha interna severa con el demonio llamado: Alcoholismo.

Ese demonio que adormecía su cerebro y por momentos le ayudaba a mitigar el dolor, poco a poco se apoderaba de él al grado de, olvidarse por completo de su trabajo y en ocasiones de sus pequeños, menos mal que Penguin se mantenía al tanto de los niños. Siendo él quien le ayudó a atenderlos los primeros meses de vida, el amor hacia los gemelos se apoderó de él al grado de rogarle por el permiso para llevarlos de paseo a donde sea que fuesen a ir Killer y él.

Para Kid eso fue el camino más simple a tomar, con el dolor tan cargado por la perdida de su esposa, eso le brindaba la soledad que necesitaba para dejarlo salir.

Y así, como viejo cuento trillado, se alcoholizaba hasta dormirse en plena oficina y seguramente todo continuaría igual si no fuera por una intromisión a la mañana del sábado, el día en que únicamente el personal acude medio día para después, dejar la compañía sola.

— ¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que este imbécil sea el que este a cargo de mis sobrinos…

Un hombre moreno, de cabellera negra violácea entró a las oficinas principales y comenzó a refunfuñar al ver al adefesio de hombre que era el pelirrojo. Según el capitán Smoker, Kid era de cuidado y un riesgo latente, después de enfrentarse en plena balacera en el hospital por Lawko, se ganó su respeto y admiración, y ahora, al verlo con detenimiento no era nada mas que un borracho que a cada paso se lamentaba todo lo hecho antes y de seguro, lo después.

Refunfuñando, lo sujetó por la cintura y soportando la mayoría de su peso, lo llevó primero hasta el ascensor para luego al auto, de ahí se dirigió a casa de Kid, donde antes vivía con Lawko y Bepo, ese sitio al que el pelirrojo aprendió a llamar hogar y que él mismo había modificado para que juntos estuviesen felices con sus pequeños y Bepo transformándolo en una casa digna de llamarse residencia, pero todo se le vino al carajo en cuanto llegó al hospital ese fatídico día.

_“Los reporteros también se abarrotaban en el área del estacionamiento con el simple propósito de captar algo de toda la situacion que ocurría en tan concurrido hospital. Dentro las cosas para Lawko no eran nada simples ni sencillas, con una persona tan desquiciada como lo era Doffy, nada bueno saldría de semejante intromisión, y vaya que tendría razón._

_Los disparos de advertencia hirieron a varios de los camarógrafos y oficiales que merodeaban fuera del hospital haciendo de esa situacion, un riesgo latente para todos los que estaban dentro._

_En el momento en que Kid pretendía entrar por su cuenta, Sachi le detuvo y comenzó a guiarle hasta el aparcadero detrás del sitio, mostrándole una puerta aledaña que podrían usar._

_Si bien Kid siempre supo discernir que Sachi no era persona común y corriente nunca se imaginó que tipo de humano era en verdad. Kid podría ser frío, cruel y despiadado por que la vida así lo había hecho y Sachi, bueno, Sachi era lo doble, no, incluso el triple de lo que Kid era y todo por el país en el que fue criado y encontrado por Smoker, las situaciones hicieron de Sachi una versión castaña de Doflamingo con una única misión especial, cuidar de Lawko.”_

Resollando fuertemente, Kid abrió los ojos de súbito y observó el techo de su casa, al no recordar que había pasado se levantó de golpe. En la cocina el olor delataba a una persona dentro, seguramente Killer estaba de nuevo, preparándole el desayuno; suspirando y al mismo tiempo pensando en que decirle, se dirigió hacia el sitio, rascándose la escarlata melena.

Tremenda sorpresa al ver una espalda morena en similitud a Lawko, más ancha por ser un hombre, el cabello corto, como cuando la conoció. Su sorpresa fue tanta que cayó de sentón al piso atrayendo la atención del joven que cocinaba en ese momento.

Al girarse Kid no lo creía, tenía que ser una jugarreta del alcohol o en su defecto, se encontraba soñando. Una cruel pesadilla era preferible a la visión que lo castigaba de nuevo, ¿Cómo superar o tratar siquiera dé, con una persona tan semejante a Lawko su partida? Ese joven más alto que ella por unos cuantos centímetros al que se le restregaba el enorme oso blanco, que sujetaba un par de platos con comida y lo miraba con los mismos ojos plateados y el semblante extrañado, era el reflejo de Lawko, las únicas diferencias entre ellos dos se encontraban a la vista: leve barba y el pecho plano, y el sexo claro, eran las únicas diferencias naturales entre ese chico y su esposa.

— ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! —Preguntó Kid tratando de recuperar su porte altanero.

—El hermano gemelo de Lawko, ¿Nunca te lo dijo? —Respondió de golpe el joven pasándole por un costado, dirigiéndose a la mesa central.

El caminar tan similar al de ella lo doblegó por completo, ¿Cuántas veces había añorado volver a verla? ¿Cuánto tiempo muy en su interior rogó por poder verla una vez más, abrazarla y besarla, y respirar el suave y melancólico aroma suyo? Y ahora, la vida se la presentaba de nueva cuenta, o al menos su cerebro lo engatusó con eso y, pensando que se trataba de su Lawko se levantó de golpe y lo sujetó por la espalda, abrazándolo y escondiéndose en el cuello contrario, susurrando: “Estas de vuelta, ¡Has vuelto a mí!”

— ¡Yo no soy Lawko! —Respondió el chico moreno golpeándolo en el estómago y derribándolo al piso de nueva cuenta. —Mi nombre es Jr. Y soy su hermano gemelo, ¡Ya te lo dije!

Vaya que era su hermano de eso no le quedaba duda, pero ¿Por qué nunca se le había mencionada nada al respecto? Ahora con esta visita muchas cosas comenzaban a rondar en la mente de Kid, y a todas esas preguntas él exigiría respuesta.

—Anda a comer, según la información que tengo te la pasas bebiendo, no puedo creer que mi hermana dejara a semejante pelafustán como tú a cargo de mis sobrinos.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Tú no sabes nada de cómo están las cosas aquí! ¡Tú no eres quien para juzgarme! —La furia reprimida en Kid se mostraba a flor de piel con esas respuestas a la orden del joven.

—Claro que sé como se mueve el ambiente por aquí, sé que hicieron todo al alcance tú y Sachi por sacar a mi hermana de ese sitio, sé que te fue jodidamente difícil el verla morir mientras le practicaban cesárea de emergencia, sé que tu corazón y todo tu ser ansiaba por venganza al saber que el miserable de Doflamingo la violó en tal condición y también sé, que puedes ser un dedicado y amoroso padre si te perdonaras y vieras por los pequeños qué tienes.

Tragando saliva, Kid miró a lo alto, específicamente a los ojos platas de ese chico y de nuevo el pasado regresaba en escenas que le mataban lentamente…

_“Al entrar al hospital por la puerta que Sachi le enseñó, Kid fue armado por el castaño rojizo y después de una leve lección sobre seguros, apuntar y disparar, entraron por el área de la basura. Los gritos de las personas que en ese momento eran rehenes de esos desquiciados los desorientaban y no lograban encontrar a Lawko, el “trofeo” que ambos buscaban con frenesí._

_—Escucha Kid —Susurraba Sachi —Debemos movernos con cautela, así como Doflamingo es, seguramente nos reconocerán apenas nos vean, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos._

_Con todas esas acciones ya no le quedaban dudas al pelirrojo y ahora era cuando necesitaba aclarar todo antes de actuar._

_— ¡Lo sabia! ¿Cómo jodidos sabes de todo esto? —Preguntó sujetándolo por el brazo y regresándolo a la posición de cuclillas, se ocultaban bajo un escritorio esperando el momento preciso para salir._

_—No es el momento para esto, Kid. —Aclaraba Sachi, tirando de su brazo, soltándose o tratando dé._

_—Es el momento perfecto, ¡Tienes que decírmelo!_

_La exigencia demandada en los ojos y tono de Kid se cumplió a medias. Los ojos color oxido de Sachi, lo dejaron mudo con semejante energía, una que dejaba en claro que no le temía y sin embargo le contestaba por ser de confianza._

_—Smoker… —Dudó por unos instantes. —Soy de su confianza, su tropa elite, soy el guardaespaldas personal de Lawko, soy el responsable de su bienestar, es un pago que yo he pedido brindarle por cuidar de mí durante mucho tiempo en un lugar horrible que me toco por hogar, así de simple y de plano._

_Suspirando Sachi asomó una leve parte de su cabeza, para alcanzar a ver el panorama de la situacion, Kid no intentó preguntar nada más, ahora entendía el sentimiento de que ese chico algo ocultaba y a grandes rasgos ya conocía que era._

_Al imitar su movimiento, ahí lo vio parado apuntándole con un arma a una enfermera justo en la frente, era el mismo chico gótico raro que en el concierto le causó desconfianza, el mismo al que pensaba patearle el trasero en ese entonces y que ahora lo conseguiría. Tomando aire y actuando justo como era, saltó por encima del escritorio y de un puñetazo lo derribo al suelo, Sachi después de golpear su propia frente en señal de desdén, salió en su apoyo y en ese instante el caos se desato.”_

— ¡Hey, ¿me escuchas?! —Refunfuñó Jr. al estrujarlo por el hombro. — ¡Eustass-ya!

Agarrando aire profundamente, se levantó del piso y arrastró la silla, acercándola hasta él, se sentó y se quedó mirando el plato en el enorme comedor delineado con cedro y el centro de cristal transparente. Bepo lo comprendía a la perfección y siempre acudía a sacarlo del trance, colocando su cabeza en el muslo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y esperaba una caricia de su parte, misma que siempre llegaba. Jr. comprendía levemente el sentir de ese joven padre de familia.

Su padre le advirtió que lo que intentaba hacer no sería hazaña que cualquiera consiguiera, pero, que esperaba él lograra, sus nietos merecían un buen padre y Kid lo era.

—Tú no entiendes… nadie lo hace. —Negaba el pelirrojo al clavarle la mirada en los grises ojos cual espejo.

—Quizás tengas razón en eso Eustass-ya, sin embargo los pequeños Kida y Law no se merecen estar lejos de ti y de su casa.

Asintiendo el pelirrojo se alzó de la silla y se dirigió a la sala, tomó el teléfono y marcó, unos instantes después comenzó a hablar:

—Hola, oye… me preguntaba si podrías traer a los gemelos, hay alguien aquí a quien quiero qué conozcan... ¡Claro que no estoy ebrio! —Refunfuñó causándole una risilla visible a Jr. —Es verdad, estoy completamente sobrio… quince minutos, pues ya mañana es día de escuela. Bien, lo discutimos en cuanto lleguen.

Terminó la llamada y desplomándose en el sofá con todo y teléfono se quedó mirando al techo, pensando y al mismo tiempo tratando de ignorar la silueta masculina con muchas similitudes a su esposa.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo jodidos entraste? —Reaccionó al escuchar el tintineo de los trastes en el fregadero.

—Tengo habilidades. —Respondía enjuagando los platos y vasos. —Anda a comer, se enfriará la comida.

— ¿Similares a Sachi? —Preguntaba Kid sin dejar de ver el techo, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Suspirando Jr. respondió: —Sachi es mejor. —

Con esa única oración, Kid fue arrastrado de nuevo al instante en que uno de los disparos se estancó en su hombro pareciera incluso que aún le dolía ya que sujetó fuerte el mismo y se perdió una vez más en sus recuerdos _._

_“ Sachi saltó a ayudarle justo detrás suyo y arrastrándolo, sacándolo fuera del área de tiro de Caesar le aplicó presión en la herida profunda, de hecho, la bala le atravesó completamente el pecho dejando dos orificios uno de entrada y uno más de salida._

_— ¡Maldición, te dije a que aguardaras! —Recriminaba Sachi rellenado el orificio carnoso con tela de su camiseta._

_— ¡¿Aguardar en este momento?! No hay tiempo para eso chico, tenemos que actuar de lo contrario no sabemos que este pasando con ella, ¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí!_

_—Eso lo se Kid, pero no podemos actuar impulsivamente ante un hombre como Doflamingo, entiende que es demasiado artimañista, ¿Sabes siquiera en que sección esta Lawko?_

_—El área de quirófanos._

_—Bien, haz por favor lo que te pida. —Insistía el castaño, apretando fuerte el nudo hecho con la tela alrededor de su hombro._

_— Nos rendimos, necesito material para curar a mi amigo, aquí esta mi arma._

_¿Sachi había perdido la cabeza? ¡Estaba entregando su arma y caminando con las manos en alto al enemigo!_

_Mierda, sabía que no era de confianza, debí hacer lo que pensé en su… ¿momento?_

_Ese pensamiento de Kid se interrumpió gracias a las manos rápidas de Sachi, Caesar pensó exactamente lo mismo que el pelirrojo y acercándose confiadamente, bajó su arma y golpeaba su chamorro, Sachi aprovechó y con rapidez de vaquero del viejo oeste, sacó una pequeña escuadra de su espalda y con certero disparo a la frente, Caesar cayó al piso, muerto._

_Sachi rápidamente levantó su arma y gritándole a Kid comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo._

_El pelirrojo antes de seguirlo de cerca, les gritó a todos los rehenes que salieran de ese sitio antes de que las cosas empeoraran, la mayoría de los secuestrados obedecieron y abarrotándose en la puerta actuaron a modo de estampida._

_Los policías no se movían de su sitio, pensando que era una especie de trampa decidieron esperar por mas instrucciones._

_En el interior las cosas aparentemente estaban en calma, sin embargo dos personas más estorbaban en su camino hacia Lawko, una de ellos, una chica de cabellera negra sujeta en una coleta de poni con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca._

_—Lamento mucho esto, pero el joven maestro necesita que los detengamos en este sitio. —Mencionaba golpeando su antebrazo con un arma de grueso calibre, en clara seña de confianza más que nada._

_— ¡No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer o decir! ¡¡Si me estorbas ten por seguro que te golpearé!! —Kid estaba al punto de la desesperación, con las afirmaciones de esa mujer ya no les quedaba duda alguna, Lawko estaba en manos de Doflamingo y por el modo de ser del sujeto, no estaba pasándola nada bien._

_—Kid…—Habló Sachi en voz baja —Adelántate, yo me hago cargo de esta mujer._

_— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó mirando de reojo._

_—Claro que sí.”_

—Papá, papá… —Lo llamaban pequeñas vocecitas obligándolo a fingir una sonrisa cuando menos visible. Sus hijos al igual que sus camaradas estaban en casa.

—Con permiso —Declaraba Penguin en cada ocasión que llegaba.

—No seas tan formal y pasa de una vez. Killer ¿viene contigo?

—Si, esta bajando las maletas… ¡Por Dios! —La oración de Penguin se quedó a medias al observar a ese joven salir de la alcoba y pararse en frente de ellos.

Los pequeños atinaban únicamente a ladear la cabeza, los únicos recuerdos de su madre estaban enmarcados en un par de fotografías por lo que, ese chico no les causaba nada más que curiosidad.

—Law…

—No lo es. —Lo detuvo Kid por el estomago a escasos pasos de distancia del joven que los ignoraba por completo, centrándose en los pequeños.

—Oye Kid, ¿te parece si salimos a…? ¡Maldición!

Un sorprendido más en ese trío, Killer tampoco conocía del joven por lo que al verlo, la reacción fue muy similar a los otros dos, sin embargo, él supo discernir que aparte de que no era la chica en cuestión lo doloroso que era para Kid esa visión. Esa persona mataba lentamente al pelirrojo con únicamente su presencia.

— ¿Tú eres…? —Preguntaba Kida, con el típico tono de duda ante todo.

—Tu tío. — Respondía seguro y con plena sonrisa que abarcaba el rostro completo.

— ¿Nuestro tío? —Preguntaba el pequeño con el mismo rostro de Jr. incluso para él era extraño ver su rostro en frente.

—Lo soy, estoy pensando en mudarme a la ciudad, buscaré una casa cerca de ustedes para poderlos visitar a diario, ¿Qué dicen?

—Esta casa tiene muchas habitaciones solas, ¿Podrías tomar una de aquí y así no saldrías nunca? —mencionaba Law con todo el tono infantil lleno de inocencia, ese pequeño acababa de tocar un dilema ante todos, sobre todo, ante su padre.

—No creo que sea buena idea enano, pero no te preocupes, estaré al pendiente de todo lo que necesiten.

Jr. era cariñoso y atento con ese par de pequeños que apenas lo miraban por primera vez y sentían como si lo conociesen desde siempre, un viejo refrán se puede aplicar sin temor a equivocarse, “La sangre llama” y con ellos así era. Lo llevaron a ver toda la casa, le mostraron todas las habitaciones y se detuvieron un muy largo rato en la de ellos sobre todo, a jugar con su tío.

En la sala el humor ennegrecido de Kid no habría posibilidades para diálogos, sin embargo Penguin mencionó algo que lo hizo cambiar tanto de energía como semblante.

—Ayer recibí llamada de Sachi, me comentó que quiere ver a los niños, la siguiente semana tendrá su día familiar… —Dudó ante continuar con la declaración —Si tú quieres, los puedo llevar yo, sería un gusto para mí.

—Yo los llevo —Sonrió tristemente Kid —Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el miserable bastardo.

—No quiero tocar el tema, pero es necesario —Habló Killer, Kid mirándolo fijamente espero paciente la pregunta que obviamente los dos tenían en boca y ninguno de los tortolos soltaba. — ¿En verdad es hermano de Lawko?

Negando y mordiendo su labio inferior el pelirrojo dejaba escapar su aliento, tratando de soportar lo que venia, pero claro que Jr. era el acontecimiento principal, mismo que aparecía de nuevo en escena.

— ¿Quién de ustedes es Penguin? Los pequeños le llaman, algo con referencia al cuento. —Mencionaba señalando a su espalda con el pulgar.

—Soy yo, con permiso.

Penguin se dirigió a la habitación de los gemelos y al cerrar la puerta, Kid se dedicó a mirar con recelo y odio al invitado no deseado que rápidamente se sintió como en plena casa o eso aparentaba.

—No estoy aquí por gusto, es más por, Mmmm —Jr. se tomaba el tiempo para elegir con cuidado las palabras, no fuera que en una de ellas, Kid dejara salir la rabia característica. —Digamos que papá me pidió un favor.

— ¿Favor? —Preguntó Killer apoyándose en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

—Si —Respondió plácidamente. —Me envió para que observara la situacion, no esta seguro de que Eustass-ya sea el más adecuado para el cuidado de los gemelos, digamos pues, que si no cuidas bien de ellos en el par de meses que yo este merodeando, te los quitará —Declaraba sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Rugió Killer. En su rostro la sorpresa y sobre todo la incredulidad se dejaban ver, ni su largo flequillo cubría por completo esas emociones. Miró a un costado y lo que observó lo llevó a la furia, que después mucho tiempo aglomerándose y tomando un rincón en su corazón, de golpe y sin aviso, salió.

Kid sonreía burlonamente mientras bebía de un vaso con whisky recién servido, a lo que el rubio reaccionó con lo que mejor sabía, golpes. Un par de puñetazos al rostro del taheño lo derribaron al piso de inmediato, el vaso que sostenía con bebida se hizo añicos a un costado de Kid, pero ni así se movió, se quedó sentado sonriendo con la mirada apuntando al piso.

— ¡¿Estas escuchando lo que esta diciendo?! — Killer lo sacudía violentamente de atrás hacia delante por el cuello de la sucia camiseta tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. —¡¡Escucha lo que dice!! ¡¿En verdad permitirás eso?! —Incluso lo golpeaba con el puño cerrado en el rostro, pero Kid ni lo volteaba a ver. — ¡¿Dejarás que se los lleve?!

Así como él clavaba su mirada en Kid, éste lo hacía en el piso, ignorando por completo las palabras de Killer y la sangre que provenía de su nariz. A los minutos de mantenerse hincado y estrujándolo fuertemente, el rubio se alzó para luego patearle las piernas.

— ¡Tchk! ¡Que adefesio eres! Estoy seguro que si ella te viera, te mandaría a la mierda de inmediato, mira que permitir que te arrebaten lo que le costo la vida darte… —Killer tragó saliva y se alejó unos pasos. —Vete al carajo Kid.

Jr. únicamente miraba sin decir o expresar nada, observó tranquilamente como Killer salía de la casa y miró también como Kid doblaba sus piernas, sentándose en posición de loto con el único fin de alcanzar la botella con la bebida. Penguin en ese momento cerraba la puerta de la recamara y con pequeños y sigilosos pasos se adentraba en la sala, había escuchado todo y aunque, su personalidad similar en muchas cosas al par de cavernícolas salvajes, él contralaba más sus emociones casi siempre reaccionando con lógica que con agresión.

Pensaba en continuar de largo, sin embargo, el ver a Kid de esa manera le rompía el corazón, él sabía que la sonrisa de Kid no significaba que estaba contento porque le quitarán a sus pequeños, esa sonrisa era la muestra clara de la desesperación y la impotencia, era la representación a la oración de: “¿Qué mas me puede pasar ya que sea menos malo?”, suspirando acercó el botiquín se hincó en frente de él y con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiar la sangre que le salía por la nariz.

—No sé que decirte, pero lo conoces mejor que nadie, es explosivo. —Declaraba sonriendo mientras le limpiaba el rostro.

—Mejor vete, esta esperando por ti afuera.

—Debes reponerte, no ha sido fácil para nadie—Le declaraba Penguin alzándole el rostro, obligándolo a que lo viera. —Todos sufrimos Kid, pero quien más lo hace son esos pequeños que nunca la conocieron, justo ahora, me preguntaron porque todos los demás niños si tienen mamá y ellos no, ¿Qué se supone les debo decir?

Kid lo miraba y entendía bien que al igual que él, Penguin era uno de los más afectados con la muerte de Lawko, después de todo, él era como su hermano al igual que Sachi y ahora, sólo tenían a esos pequeños para recordarla y todo por culpa suya. Al menos eso creía, sí, Kid se culpaba de la muerte de su chica y aunque bien sabia que no lo era, se martirizaba con eso todos los días de su existencia.

Negando levemente cerraba los ojos esperando que Penguin se marchara. El enfermero sonriendo muy tristemente suspiro y antes de partir le brindó un cálido beso en la frente.

—Con permiso. —Mencionó ajustando su gorra para luego salir.

Jr. observó y memorizó el actuar de Kid, esperando a que el alcohol hiciera lo propio en él, adormecerlo y luego, preguntarle ¿Qué había pasado ese día? Kid terminó la botella iniciada y continúo con otra y luego una más, y así una tras otra en secuencia. El gemelo de Lawko únicamente lo miraba atónito, ya entrada la madrugada, Kid se fastidió de la mirada fija del moreno y, en completo estado alcohólico le empezó a reclamar de su presencia y de lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

— ¡Y tú ¿Qué demonios ves?! —Refunfuñaba en tono apenas entendible, su lengua adormecida por tanto vicio se trababa al querer enunciar, Jr. se reía levemente, sin llegar a burlarse.

— ¿De que te ríes? —Insistía Kid parándose o cuando menos, intentando. Su resistencia era mucha cierta, pero en un cuerpo sin alimento, sin mucho descanso y sobre todo sin mucho tiempo invertido en dormir, el alcohol no encontraba nada de resistencia. Cayendo en el sofá, escondió su cara entre sus manos, apoyándose en los codos y comenzó a narrar lo sucedido después de que Sachi se quedara peleando con la mujer morena.

_“Él se quedó detrás, entreteniendo a la chica esa, fuimos tontos al pensar que únicamente dos hombres podríamos enfrentar a ese sujeto en compañía de sus allegados, en el techo un francotirador no dejaba que la policía entrara, menos mal que dentro de urgencias un par de aliados casi olvidados estaban por mera coincidencia ahí, el mesero y dueño del All Blue junto con su chico habían caído a urgencias por una pelea en el callejón, nada serio, únicamente moretones y leves magulladuras. Al final, Zoro se encargó del rubio con sonrisa estúpida que se alojaba en el techo, Bellamy se hizo llamar, Sanji por su parte, me brindó la oportunidad de cruzar de largo tras encargarse de Vergo, el sujeto que era para Doffy lo que Killer es para mí._

_No supe muchos detalles de las peleas de ese trio, después de todo, yo quería llegar hasta Lawko y los estorbos en el camino no me interesaban, sin embargo, les estoy profundamente agradecido por su ayuda._

_Al entrar a su oficina, yo…—_ Enunciaba con el dolor como palanca a toda esa declaración. _—Mi chica estaba en el piso, desnuda y sangrando profundamente de su zona intima, de inmediato supe lo que el miserable había hecho. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! ¡¿Cómo pudo tomar a una mujer en esas condiciones y causarle semejante daño?! ¡Esa maldita bestia no tenia sentimientos de nada ni por nadie!—Rabiaba Kid poniéndose de pie y moviendo los brazos violentamente horizontalmente, un par de lágrimas se miraban en sus ojos. Jr. se quedó mirando, esperando a ver si lograba continuar con la historia que había llegado sin siquiera preguntar._

_Como sea, —_ Sacudiendo su cabeza, negando, recupero algo del sopor para continuar con la historia. _—Entré sin prestar atención a nada y él me disparo por la espalda —_ Tomó asiento de nuevo y bebió un trago más de la enésima botella _— Pero eso no me interesó, me importaba Lawko, me miraba apenas, en sus ojos miraba como sus destellos de vida se perdían, como se evaporaba todo su ser y me asusté. —_ Kid escondió su cara entre sus manos por unos instantes, luego peino su cabellera hacia atrás y continuó con la historia mirando de lleno a Jr.

_Tragué saliva y me arrastre hasta ella, sostuve su mano y la apreté con fuerza tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien, que saldríamos adelante juntos, pero era mentira,—_ El nudo en la garganta le impedía que el tono de voz se mantuviera estable, las palabras se hacían más y más cortadas y graves. _— Sus manos tan frías como el piso mismo en el que estaba me mostraba que su vida se perdía y que no podría hacer nada para impedirlo._

_Cuando por fin logré sentarme a un costado de ella, vi a ese maldito, más bien, vi la planta de su zapato en alto antes de patearme el rostro. Sus palabras me encendieron y nunca las olvidare: Ella será mía de nuevo, las veces que quiera, no importa que sea un cadáver, dijo._

_Alcancé una charola de metal, y lo golpeé con ella en la rodilla, haciéndolo que quedara hincado a mi altura, con la misma charola le golpeé el rostro y lo hice caer de espalda, pero no era suficiente, esos golpes no eran nada para un tipo como él y yo lo sabía._

_Nunca en mi vida había usado un arma, y no me gustan, pero en ese momento no tenia opción alguna, Doflamingo podría haber sido un hombre fuerte, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo, con dos disparos en el pecho lo inmovilicé, al poco rato Sachi aparecía y con él los demás._

_Yo me centré en Lawko, Sachi se llevé a ese sujeto y descargó toda su furia después de que, en quirófano, ella muriera. La doctora Kureha fue quien salvó la vida de mis gemelos, pero nada pudo hacer por la de ella, el desgarre interno en su útero y la perdida de sangre excesiva por las heridas punzocortantes en su cuerpo la debilitaron al grado de únicamente decirme que los cuidara.”_

Los ojos acuosos del pelirrojo estancados en el piso le dejaban en claro que todo lo narrado por él mismo, en su mente, se reproducía como película antigua, con las escenas demasiado nítidas pero, por el simple hecho de no dejar salir nada de su ser, nunca le diría que él había presenciado el dolor que ella sufrió en todo el proceso, ese mismo dolor que lo martirizaba, que lo castigaba, que lo azotaba internamente, ese mismo dolor fue el que rompió a un hombre tan rudo y fuerte como él porque no hay persona en el mundo que vea como, literalmente, se muere su amor y continúe como si nada.

Jr. guardó silencio. Observar a ese hombre tan rompido le causaba una punzada en su pecho y actuando un poco fuera de sí, se acercó hasta él. Acuchillándose, le sujetó el rostro al igual que Penguin y trató de quitarle un poco de la pena dejándole algo muy en claro.

—Escucha Idiostas-ya, no pienso llevarme a los pequeños lejos de ti, tienen un trío de buenos padres que los aprecian demasiado, nada bueno les pasaría si los alejo de ustedes, pero tienes que entender Kid, que el único error que cometieron tanto tú como mi padre, fue pensar que el papel de un juez mantendría lejos a ese tipo.

Kid se quedó ensimismado mirándolo plenamente a los ojos, esos bellos orbes con el destello de la luna lo transportaban a los hermosos días en que vivía con plenitud al lado de ella, le recordaban la mayoría de las cosas que juntos habían hecho, y sobre todo, le revivían el amor que sentía por Lawko y que no mermaba ni con el paso de los años.

La sonrisilla, hasta cierto punto: coqueta, lo embobaba al grado de incomodar a Jr. con la única mirada, no una lasciva, una tierna y conmovedora que al mismo tiempo se reflejaba triste y solitaria.

—Deja de verme de esta manera idiota, que yo recuerde tú no eres así, eres fuerte, rudo, terco, pero con todo esto también eres tierno y atento, a tú modo claro esta. —Sonrojado Jr. había apartado su mirada instantes antes de esa declaración.

Kid se pasmó levemente, ¿Cómo es que ese chico le conocía? Según él por supuesto, y como chasquido de dedos, recordó que había días en los que Lawko no se apartaba de su móvil, y cuando respondía mensajes pareciera hablar con alguien de extrema confianza ya que con palabras levemente altisonantes y sonriendo, respondía en esa conversación, ¿Hablaba con él la mayoría del tiempo?

Para Jr. —Por ser gemelo de Lawko—ese hombre de facciones frías y muy inamovibles en ocasiones, le estriaba una delgada pero fuerte fibra de su ser. Sin quererlo ni mucho menos desearlo, se sintió tan apegado a su cuñado gracias a las imágenes que su hermana le enviaba, que incluso rechazaba citas para distraerse el único día del mes que tenía libre en la marina, con tal de esperar información de él. Esas fotos que le mostraban a un mecánico lleno de grasa pero disfrutando de su trabajo; a un novio medio cariñoso que le llevaba un cono en algún parque; el hombre fuerte y tosco que dormía plácidamente en su cama, el mismo chico que de vez en cuando posaba para alguna foto que Lawko pedía poco a poco le robaba el corazón y lo peor del caso, Jr. lo entendía y la conciencia le remordía, le achacaba ese sentimiento al decir de una leyenda urbana que dice que lo que un gemelo siente, el otro también, pero por supuesto que era eso, se lo repetía hasta el cansancio con el único afán de creérselo.

—Ya es muy tarde, y mañana tienes trabajo que cumplir. Anda, es tiempo de que descanses cuando menos un par de horas.

El tratar de levantarlo parecía una tarea simple, pero el peso y cuerpo del pellirrojo eran demasiado para un joven delgado como Jr. viendo que simplemente no podría levantarlo, decidió ir por unas mantas gruesas y tenderlas en el piso.

—Te... ¿Quedarás aquí por hoy? —Preguntó entrecortado el ebrio Kid, desplomándose en las mantas y cubriéndose la frente con su antebrazo.

—No sé si sea lo más conveniente. —Declaraba el moreno colocándole un par de almohadas de modo que quedara en alto.

—No, tiene nada de malo… eres familia después de todo.

—Al entrar a tu casa, hace no más de seis horas me querías moler a golpes y ahora, ¿Soy tu familia? —Pronunciaba a modo de burla levantándole la cabeza, ajustándolo para que quedase bien acomodado.

—Era… porque —Se pausaba a si mismo dudando en decir algo que causara problemas después, sin embargo… —Me dio miedo tu parecido con ella, me sentí feliz de verte porque… —Kid hizo un pequeño alto en su dialogo, en lugar de continuar hablando, acarició el rostro de Jr. con el reverso de sus dedos.

—Por que pensaste que era Lawko. —Aclaró el joven mirándolo de frente y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose completamente nervioso, como si estuviese haciendo algo tan malo que ameritara un castigo mayor.

—Si, pero… —Esa oración se quedó incompleta gracias a que el alcohol lo durmió por completo.

Jr. sonrió leve y tristemente al verlo así de deprimido, pero siendo honesto, todos los demás también lo estaban y los gemelitos, a como Penguin le remarcó antes de partir, estaban comenzando con las dudas acerca de su madre.

Al ser un invitado “x” en la casa de su hermana, pensó que lo más prudente era dormir en la sala, recostándose en el sillón paralelo a Kid.

Por la mañana, leves pisaditas lo despertaron, su largo viaje y el día ajetreado anterior lo agotaron al grado de no escuchar su habitual alarma, al abrir lo ojos, la sangre se le agolpó en el rostro, su corazón se agitó de inmediato al grado de casi zumbar, Kid estaba a su costado prestándole su ancho pecho como almohada y manteniéndolo en su regazo plácidamente, aunque ya estaba despierto se mantenía inmóvil.

Jr. se sobresaltó y de inmediato se sentó, miró con detalle y comprendió que estaba en las cobijas junto con Kid.

—Te caíste mientras dormías, no pensé que a un adulto le pasara lo mismo que a mis pequeños. —Declaraba el pelirrojo estirándose primero para después bostezar larga y profundamente.

Los gemelos corrieron hasta él y se le abalanzaron encima.

—Buenos días papi —Gritaron al tiempo de caerle encima, derribándolo una vez más a la cobija. — ¿Por qué dormiste aquí?

—Oh, Mmmm, bueno, lo que pasa es que... —Su respuesta no sería “Es que me quede ebrio aquí” claro que no, planeaba en responder cuando Jr. se adelantó.

—Se quedó charlando conmigo, fue por que me hizo compañía que se durmió aquí.

— ¡Tío! —Gritaron lanzándose sobre su siguiente presa.

Al tenerlos encima y acorrucándose contra su pecho, Jr. O más bien su cuerpo, se sentía distinto. Era quizás porque él nunca antes había sentido el amor de familia tan de cerca, siempre estudiando en escuelas militares alejado de su hogar, de su padre, madre y de su hermana, todo lo que conocía era la milicia y lo que con ella, trae.

—Buenos días —Respondía jugueteando con las cabelleras de los peques. — ¿Qué les gustaría desayunar? —Agregaba.

—Cereal tío, ya es tarde para la escuela. —Mencionaba Kida al señalar su roja cabellera. —Necesito saber si… —La duda en la pequeña causaba una plena sonrisa en Jr.

—Claro, vamos a tu alcoba por el cepillo.

Dejando a Kid sentado aún en las cobijas, Jr. lo miro de reojo y de inmediato el sonrojo regresó, sin entender porque se sentía de esa manera, se centró y ayudó a los pequeños y en el instante en que ajustaba la correa al zapato de Kida, Penguin entró a la habitación.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

—No te preocupes, ellos me guiaron, sólo falta llevarlos. —Jr. se le adelantó en todo, cuando Penguin entró y lo observó con detalle peinando el fleco de la pelirroja, por unos minutos, se imaginó a Lawko en sus shorts y playera negros, esos mismos que usaba de pijamas, el pequeño Law —Que le estiraba de la camiseta blanca— Lo sacó del sueño estirándole de la camisa y en ese instante observo a Jr. la dedicación al cuidado de los pequeños era demasiado formal, muy marcial, además, las vestimentas del joven eran todo lo contrario a las de Lawko, imaginando de más, Penguin visualizó a esos gemelos adultos como el ying y el yang, siendo Lawko el último. Salió permitiéndole terminar con lo que hacía y observó a Kid en la barra desayunador, se preparaba un café.

—Buenos días —Saludaba Penguin al acercarse hasta el lugar y tomar un banquillo. —El café no es lo más conveniente para la resaca.

—No tengo resaca, además, ya me acostumbré a beberlo al inicio de cada día.

—Yo llevaré a los gemelos, si no te importa.

—Claro que no, después de todo, eres uno de sus favoritos para hacerlo, ¿Killer viene contigo?

Penguin no era tonto, esa pregunta simplemente denotaba la preocupación del pelirrojo por pensar que podría perder a Killer.

—Si, esta esperando afuera, en el auto, si gustas le llamo para que entre.

—No, no importa mucho, ya después le aviso que los gemelos se quedarán.

— ¡¿Se quedaran?! —Preguntó muy entusiasta Penguin, no, entusiasmo era el que mostraba cuando los pequeños lograban resaltar en alguna actividad escolar, este era mas furor y sobre todo alegría de que sus pequeños se quedarían con ellos.

—Si, según lo que dijo Jr. así será, pero, bueno Smoker decidirá cuando venga y observe la situacion por su cuenta.

—Era de esperarse del padre de Lawko, Kid, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Jr. ¿se quedará con ustedes?

— ¡Siii! ¡Que se quedé aquí!

El grito de los gemelos retumbó por toda la casi, era demasiado notoria la felicidad de ese par de chiquillos profesada al tío que apenas un día antes habían conocido, incluso para el pelirrojo rosaba con la incredulidad y sin embargo, hasta él ansiaba que se quedara en la casa.

—Pues eso depende de él chicos. —Respondía bebiendo de su taza.

—No quiero ser molestia. — Declaraba el moreno mirando atento los semblantes de los presentes, los que de inmediato le hicieron cambiar de parecer fue el de los pequeños, sus caritas tristes a punto de llorar lo doblegaron y asintiendo respondió: —Pero ustedes me guiaran a mi habitación, ¿si?

— ¡Siii! —gritaron al tiempo los gemelos, y con ese acontecimiento, la casa mostraba un extraño resplandor y una vibra positiva se dejó sentir una vez más en esa triste morada, que cuando Lawko murió se llevo la mayoría de la felicidad a contra de su voluntad, porque ¿Qué madre y esposa desea que sus familia viva en la tristeza y desgracia? Ninguna, por ello, la llegada de Jr. cambiaba las cosas para bien y eso esperaban en el fondo de su ser, Smoker, Killer y Sachi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Final Parte1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí el inicio del fin (literalmente). Lamento mucho tardar tanto en la actualización pero problemillas me obligaron a desaparecer un tiempo, sin más, aquí les dejo este cápitulo...

 

Con unos días fue suficiente para que Jr. y los residentes de la mansión se ajustaran los unos a los otros, aunque en realidad, no hubo mucho para ajustar, los pequeños eran demasiado ordenados y Kid, bueno, él se la pasaba la mayor parte del día en la oficina y cuando llegaba casi siempre los peques ya estaban por acostarse, el gemelo de Lawko insistía en que tenía que hacerse un espacio para disfrutar de sus hijos y con ello, el tema del “jueves” salió a flote.

Instantes después de que el pelirrojo aguardara en la recamara de los gemelos esperando que durmieran, Jr. golpeó levemente la puerta para avisarle que Penguin y Killer esperaban por él. Con el índice propio Kid le señalaba que no hablara tan fuerte, los pequeños aun cabeceaban y con el más mínimo movimiento su curiosidad los obligaría a espabilarse y así se mantendrían despiertos hasta entrada la noche.

—Y Jr. ¿Cómo te has sentido en casa? —Penguin mostraba demasiada curiosidad, en el fondo tenía muchas dudas, ¿Por qué Lawko nunca le habló de su gemelo si se supone que eran como hermanos? Eso le “molestaba” en cierto grado.

—No es mi casa, pero, me siento bien, en un par de meses vendrá mi padre y después de reportar la situacion veremos que sigue. —Respondía muy formal el moreno.

—Comprendo, será difícil para los pequeños reajustarse de nuevo si te llegarás a ir.

—Yo espero que no sea así.

—Penguin, Killer… —Saludaba el pelirrojo con la cautela vergonzosa por su comportamiento un par de días antes y el rubio lo sabía. Dos hombres orgullosos como ese par nunca se dirían un “lo siento” así como así, por lo que Killer actuó como siempre y sirviendo dos vasos con whiskey le deslizó uno sobre la barra.

—Gracias —Kid alzó la copa y asintiendo bebió un largo trago de ella.

Todos en su entorno bien entendían que el alcohol era la medicina para escapar de la realidad el único problema con esto sería que si la fortaleza de Kid se viera superada por esa enfermedad, en definitiva perdería todo lo que poseía y con ello, se referían a sus gemelos y sus camaradas.

—Ahmm, Kid, mañana es la visita mensual a Sachi, ¿Llevarás a los niños? —Preguntaba Penguin observando las reacciones de los presentes.

—Si, nunca apartaría al enfermerucho de los enanos.

—La cita es a las cinco en punto, no llegues tarde, de hecho, trata de llegar quince minutos antes para que aprovechen al máximo las dos horas que tiene con ustedes.

—Esta vez ¿Lo dejarán salir al patio? —Preguntaba el pelirrojo al terminar de beber el trago y alcanzar la botella, planeaba que con su conversación no notaran como consumía el alcohol.

—No lo sé Kid.

— ¡Pero! —Remarcaba Jr. alcanzando el brazo del taheño y presionando con fuerza hacia abajo, tratando de que regresara la botella a la barra. —Tienes que estar sobrio y en tus cinco sentidos si llevaras a los gemelos.

El duelo de miradas entre esos dos dio inició y a como la pareja en frente sabía, no terminaría nada bien, porque si bien Kid no estaba en un buen momento en su vida, su mal humor nunca desaparecía, que le diera pereza el demostrarlo o que simplemente la indiferencia le ganara era un punto muy aparte.

—Aparta tu mano. —Pidió el pelirrojo, más bien, exigió.

—Tienes que estar alerta, los niños irán contigo. —Respondía el moreno sin aflojar ni un instante el brazo de Kid.

— ¡Que me sueltes, joder! —Gritó y zarandeó con tosquedad su brazo consiguiendo el propósito.

Lo que Kid no recordaba o más bien, no comprendía era que su cuñado no era una persona común y corriente a la que él pudiese dominar con facilidad. Al momento de que Jr. soltara su brazo, con demasiada habilidad y con su mano contraria arrebató la botella con el vicio de la propia mano del gruñón causando una aproximación que tanto como Killer y Penguin observaron alejados, casi en la puerta de la sala.

— ¡Que me des esa maldita botella! —Pedía Kid, acercándose con paso seguro e intimidante.

— ¡No! —Respondió de golpe y sin tapujos el moreno, sosteniendo la fuente del vicio a un costado y mirándolo sin miedo alguno.

De antemano Killer entendía lo que la bebida era para Kid, pero también comprendía con claridad lo que Jr. trataba de lograr. No sería labor sencilla lo que planeaba el gemelo, sin embargo tenía la confianza y las apuestas en que sí lo conseguiría.

—Penguin, será mejor ir por los niños.

—Si, tienes razón.

Y justo en el instante en que la pareja se marchó con los niños en brazos, la pelea entre ese par estalló. Kid con toda su tosquedad y fuerza azotó a Jr. contra la pared de la cocina haciéndolo rebotar contra la misma, sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello apretando su tráquea sofocándolo lentamente.

Jr. consiguió lo que quería, romper al pelirrojo, de esa manera lograría hacerlo que se desahogara y con ello, pensaba él, quitarle la adicción por el alcohol.

— ¡Dame la jodida botella! —Gritaba al apretar más entre sus manos el delgado cuello de Jr.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto poder destructivo en un solo ataque, Jr. fijó su mirada plateada en los fieros ojos semi-felinos en frente suyo, la moneda ya estaba en el aire y no había vuelta atrás. Con tremendo rodillazo a las costillas consiguió zafarse del agarre de Kid, pudo haberlo pateado en el instante en que el pelirrojo se inclinó, pudo haberle dado un rodillazo con las firme intención de noquearlo, pudo haber hecho muchas cosas para sacar de la jugada a esa fiera salvaje hecha hombre, sin embargo, le dio la espalda y dirigiéndose al lavaplatos, vació el contenido de la botella para luego abrir la llave, dejando que el agua se llevara todo rastro del vicio de Kid.

La furia lo cegó y únicamente se concentró en la destrucción de quien estaba en frente; Jr. se dedicó a esquivar la mayoría de los golpes en su contra, sin embargo en un espacio tan reducido como lo era la cocina, salir bien librado de ese ataque sin lastimar al pelirrojo no sería labor simple ni sencilla.

Usando un sartén a modo de escudo, se cubría la mayoría de los golpes obstruyendo su camino con ese utensilio, para el pelirrojo esa era una burla, ¿Cómo ese mocoso se podría defender de esa manera? ¡Estaba fuera de sus casillas! Necesitaba partirle el rostro pero ya.

— ¡Maldición contigo! —Gritaba tratando de atinarle cuando menos un golpe. — ¡Tú no sabes nada, nada!

La ira reprimida de Kid fluía por todo su ser transformándolo en un atacante feroz y muy poderoso, Jr. de antemano comprendía que con el menor descuido y le dolería todo al día siguiente. Nunca se debe invocar a lo negativo puesto que siempre llega y con él eso ocurrió. Pisando en falso, Jr. cayó al piso de sentón y esa oportunidad fue aprovechada por Kid.

Una patada al rostro lo obligó a deslizarse, arrastrándose, por todo el piso de la cocina hasta la sala, quedando tendido en medio de la estancia, apenas si pensaba en enderezarse cuando un puñetazo lo regresó al piso, Kid fuera de si, se sentó sobre el estómago de Jr. y con sadismo extremo inició una secuencia sin fin de golpes al rostro y torso del moreno.

Sin embargo, con cada golpe que salía de su ser y que se estrellaba violentamente en el rostro del gemelo, Kid dejaba salir algo interno, algo que ni él mismo comprendía que pudiese arraigar: el dolor. Esa punzada que le estremecía con cada recuerdo de Lawko revivía en él y crecía, comprendía a la perfección que Jr. no era quien debería de recibir semejantes golpes, y aún así no se podía detener.

Jr. también entendía que de no poderse defender lo único que le dejaría al pelirrojo sería una llaga más en su vida, así que tomando fuerza, la ultima en su cuerpo, detuvo el siguiente golpe a su rostro y con la misma agilidad mostrada antes y sobre todo velocidad, torció el brazo de Kid por encima de su escarlata cabellera, alzando y estirándolo hacia atrás, un movimiento en falso y el hombro del pelirrojo saldría de su orbita, para finalmente golpearlo con su mano izquierda justo en la nariz, no lo noquearía pero cuando menos le brindaría el espacio suficiente para alejarse.

Ensangrentado, Jr. se quedó inmóvil, apoyándose en el piso con una rodilla, esperando lo siguiente en el ataque frenético y desesperado de Kid, se limpiaba la nariz cuando observó al pelirrojo sentarse con las piernas separadas y mirar al piso, la sangre naciente en su nariz se estrellaba justo por debajo de su rostro salpicando mucho más sus costosos pantalones de vestir color gris, esos que Killer le sugirió vestir por aquello de ser el gerente de la compañía.

— ¿Ya tienes suficiente? —Preguntó Jr. al levantarse y mirarlo hacia abajo.

Kid alzó su vista y lo que miró le llenó de ira una vez más. Una mirada llena de “lastima”, misma que le dedicaban la mayoría de los participantes en el funeral de su esposa, misma mirada que evitaba con la excusa de cuidar de sus pequeños, la misma mirada que incluso Sachi le dedicó al instante en que Kureha le dio la noticia, esa mirada que repudiaba con todo su ser y que lo encolerizaba estaba en frente suyo, ¡Necesitaba deshacerse de ella en ese instante!

Saltando con toda su fuerza derribó una vez más al moreno estrellándolo con demasiada violencia el piso, el golpe en la cabeza para Jr. fue tan fuerte que por instantes su mirada se tornó borrosa y un zumbido acompañó el movimiento en los labios del pelirrojo. Mas su visión se aclaró en el instante en que Kid dejó escapar toda la tristeza en un par de lágrimas, ¿Cuánto había soportado ese fuerte chico reteniendo el sentimiento que ahora, por fin brotaba? No lo sabía, pero entendía bien lo que debía hacer, o más o menos. Sonriendo lo resguardó en su pecho, y le permitió que se desahogara como nunca lo hizo antes.

El pelirrojo no comprendía como ese chico sin conocerlo y sin siquiera tener más de una semana lo leyera a la perfección, aferrándose a su pecho no se resistió más y lloró. Lloró dejando salir todo el amargo dolor y toda la tristeza que llevaba acumulándose desde que Lawko partió, todo el sacrificio y mentiras con las que se mantenía se vinieron abajo en ese instante, la cortina de la realidad le golpeó con tremenda fuerza que no se logró mantener en pie por más tiempo y por fin, a base de golpes, se desplomó.

Leves y ligeros sollozos le mostraban a Jr. que por fin ese hombre respiraría tranquilo, y que finalmente sería lo que la mayoría de ellos esperaban, un buen padre para sus gemelos.

El llanto del pelirrojo no era abierto, incluso sin su acorazada, ruda y sobre todo aparentemente insensible protección se trataba de contener, más el calor de Jr. le agradaba y le permitía sentirse tan a gusto que suspiros entre cortados se le escapaban.

Por muy fuerte y frío que fuese él sí tenía sentimientos, que no los demostrara tan seguido era cosa de sus entrenamientos, sin embargo en ese momento algo en su interior le decía que cuando menos acariciara la cabellera escarlata que en su pecho, que cuando menos, intentará reconfortar a esa persona que tenía un espacio en su corazón, porque la verdad era, que Jr. adquirió apego sentimental fuerte por su cuñado, y eso se lo quedaría para si mismo como lo venía haciendo desde que Lawko conoció a Kid.

Los leves sollozos le regresaron a la actualidad, haciendo caso de sus instintos alzó su mano y revolvió la suave y sedosa cabellera de Kid, en similitud a sus sobrinos cuando llegaban a casa.

—Anda, tranquilo… ya pasó lo peor. —Hablaba raspando su garganta. Ese gimoteo discreto le enternecía al punto del llanto y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no tenía la menor idea de que decir o hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, a decir verdad, su existencia era tan vacía que hasta cierto punto, ese tipo de reacciones para él aparte de ser prohibidas eran desconocidas, por eso, el desconcierto en sus actos.

“¿Qué ya pasó lo peor? Ni siquiera sé que demonios estoy haciendo” Se recriminaba internamente alzándose con lentitud, la sangre de su nariz pasaba por su tráquea causándole un incomodo tragar de saliva, amenazándolo con sofocarlo.

Una vez sentado o semi, Kid quedó con las piernas separadas, embonando con las de Jr. sin soltarlo de la playera y continuando con los suspiros; el hijo del capitán fuerte y duro como Smoker tenía de antemano prohibido desarrollar cualquier tipo de sentimientos por el pelirrojo, en especial conociendo que los gemelos comparten ese tipo de vínculos, sin embargo la autoridad de Smoker, dentro de Jr. era cosa muy aparte a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, si bien, nunca objetaría “Peros” ante las ordenes de su padre, al convivir con la familia de su hermana, iniciaba la trifulca interna contra las palabras del capitán.

—Ya es tarde Eustass-ya, debes descansar un poco, anda, levántate y primero veamos esos golpes.

Hablaba tratando de incorporarse pero Kid no aflojaba su fuerte agarre. Dentro de si, temía que con soltarlo de nueva cuenta se quedaría sólo, bueno, únicamente con sus pequeños. No malentiendan, la compañía de los enanos si le gustaba, era su motor para continuar cada día adelante, su fuerza, su motivación, su amor en la tierra, eran todo eso y más; sin embargo en las noches cuando la soledad golpeaba en el interior, azotándolo, martirizándolo con una figura femenina qué nunca más tendría a disposición, era cuando la melancolía, soledad y tristeza lo arrecholaban en su cama haciéndolo sentir miserable, torpe, idiota, imbécil y de todo lo negativo conocido, ese era el miedo oculto pero, muy real en Kid. La soledad nocturna que le consumía, la misma que Lawko después de meses lograra erradicar por completo resguardándolo en su tibio regazo, era la que le cobraba cara la factura de semejante engaño en su contra.

Suspirando, Jr. alzó el blanco rostro cual luna en cielo oscuro con ambas manos, miró con detenimiento como sus orbes carmesí se delineaban con el rojo similar a su cabello, gracias al llanto. Eso le enterneció al grado de la sorpresa, ¡Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan conmocionado por un rostro así! Su cuerpo actuó en contra de sus órdenes y deslizando sus pulgares limpió el agua salada y le regaló a cambio una sonrisa tierna y sincera.

Aparte de la tristeza, la culpa abofeteaba a Kid en ese momento, el rostro que le miraba y sonreía tiernamente estaba tan golpeado que uno de sus ojos se perdía entre los parpados inflamados, ¿Cómo era posible que le sonriera con el labio tan cortado? ¡Eso debe dolerle hasta el culo! Pensaba al ver la división sangrona resultado de un puñetazo a su boca. Moretones varios, cortes un poco más pequeños en la frente y pómulos eran el resultado de la descarga emocional que el mismo Jr. había causado unos instantes antes.

Levantándose rápidamente Kid lo dejó sentado en el piso con la duda en el rostro que le seguía hasta adentrarse en el baño y cerrar la puerta. Esa era la respuesta más lógica después de todo pensaba el gemelo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose al cabo de unos instantes de quedarse en el piso, sentado viendo el recorrido del pelirrojo. Se dirigió a su habitación, bueno, la que usaba en ese momento y entró al baño, miró con un poco de frustración su rostro, “Si que es de cuidado” analizó al tiempo de humedecer un paño blanco y pasarlo con cuidado por su rostro, limpiando la sangre.

La voz fuerte y profunda de su cuñado lo estremeció al grado de que soltó el pañuelo.

—Quizás con esto sea más efectivo, ¿No lo crees? —Entró sin tocar a la puerta aunque en realidad, Jr. no la cerró. — No quise asustarte.

—No importa, es daño menor, así que se curará…

Nunca terminó la oración ya que la tosquedad del pelirrojo se usaba en ambos lados de la cuchilla, estrujándolo con fuerza lo arrojó a la cama. El moreno se quedó sentado en el borde y miró como Kid colocaba el botiquín en el buro a un lado de la cama, acerco el sofá único de la habitación y sacó lo que pensó necesitar para las curaciones.

El especialista en tácticas de guerra, miembro del escuadrón de la muerte mas mortífero jamás creado y sobre todo, hermano de una mujer tan peculiar al grado de domar una fiera mucho más salvaje que el tigre dientes de sable, ya no necesitaba más confusiones, ahora necesitaba aclarar su mente y para ello, Kid tendría que salir de la habitación. Sujetó la mano blanca, manchada de sangre con fuerza y tomo de ella la gasa que estaba usando en ese momento.

—Si no te importa, yo lo haré.

Las palabras muchas veces sobran y en ese momento así fue, el pelirrojo comprendió lo que le insinuaban. Alzándose del sofá y con el orgullo abollado salió de la recamara brindándole el espacio que necesitaba.

Suspirando limpiaba sus heridas en lo que analizaba el porque de su comportamiento, algo no estaba marchando de acuerdo a las ordenes que su padre le dio apenas una semana antes, todo el entrenamiento se le estaba yendo al carajo con ese actuar y él de antemano entendía o más o menos alcanzaba a visualizar que estaba desviándose de su misión original.

Unos cuantos curitas y gasas fueron suficientes para curar o cuando menos, aliviar un poco el daño causado a su rostro, la verdad esos golpes eran mínimos en comparación a la severa preparación por la que había pasado, días en la jungla sin agua ni comida, peleas contra pelotones completos, recorridos a campo traviesa en medio del desierto, etc, etc, etc, eran rutinarios para un joven militar como él, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para ser un padre de familia, o un psicólogo a medio tiempo, esa cosas simplemente no estaban en algún manual de la milicia.

Recostándose para meditar se quedó profundamente dormido hasta que la alarma de los gemelos lo despertó. Joder, ahora sí que le dolía la aporreada de un día antes, sin embargo al abrir la puerta y observar tan linda escena, el dolor bien valía la pena. Kid estaba tratando de preparar el almuerzo, los niños no estaban pero no tardaban en llegar, Penguin se tomaba muy enserio su papel de nodriza y a pesar de que se los hubiesen llevado un día antes él sabría que los tendrían en menos de quince minutos en casa.

— ¿Tomarás café? —Preguntó encendiendo la cafetera y brindándole una taza vacía, mostrándole el banquillo libre en frente.

—Claro. —Jr. no se quejaba de nada, sin embargo sus ademanes demostraban lo doloroso que era incluso el sentarse, causando de nueva cuenta la culpa en Kid. Agachó la cabeza, y es que con verlo de esa manera se imaginaba a su Lawko golpeada y lo peor, ¡Por él! Negando se distrajo en sus labores, el leve golpeteo de la cristalería que él mismo limpiaba, interrumpía el incomodo silencio hasta el entrar de los pequeños a la casa.

— ¡Buenos días! —Gritaban al tiempo y en unísono. —Tío, ¿Qué te pasó?

La curiosidad de los pequeños no conocían limites y sobre todo, la inocencia en ellos afloraba con cada acción, además de que nunca antes habían observado alguna pelea por lo que ese escenario estaba fuera de su conocimiento hasta ese momento.

—Me tropecé anoche cuando me duchaba, no es nada serio. —Respondía su tío. Por supuesto que no les diría que había peleado con su padre, de seguro le reclamarían hasta el cansancio, pero Penguin y Killer al verlos, en especial a él, comprendían bien de que iba todo el alboroto.

—Necesitas puntos en la ceja. —Reafirmó Penguin al acercarse y observar con detalle las heridas.

—No hace falta, sanará rápido.

Killer se mantenía a distancia observando como Kid se esmeraba en el desayuno de los pequeños a los cuales también les extrañaba, aparte del comportamiento de su padre, los moretones en su rostro.

—Papi, ¿También te caíste en la ducha? —Preguntó Kida mirándolo de frente.

—Si, estaba resbaloso.

—Pero, ¿Te bañaste con el tío? —Insistió el pequeño Law al verlos, Killer soltó la carcajada en lo que Jr. escupía el café recién sorbido, Kid cambió de color y según él giró molesto recalcándole al tiempo que no era así.

El cambio se observó al instante, esa parecía una familia natural, una que se tratase por años, una… que parecía haber sido formada de esa manera.

—Bueno chicos, que no se les olvide que hoy iremos a ver al tío Sachi, recuerden las reglas de su casa.

—Esa no es una casa papá. —Recriminó Law. —No le dejan ni abrazarnos, el guardia ni siquiera nos deja acercarnos a él.

—Hoy será diferente, chicos, lo prometo. — Jr. disipó toda la duda con esas palabras y una luz destelló en los infantiles y hermosos rostros de los gemelos causándole de nuevo una sensación desconocida y apabullante en su estómago, una que de no ser controlada lo haría correr de inmediato al sanitario a vaciar la vejiga, esa sensación se le llama: nerviosismo. ¿Qué la causa en un hombre como Jr.? Simple, la cercanía a las personas que el aprecia e incluso que ama inconscientemente; porque la realidad del experto en materias militares era así de simple, amor a la familia de su hermana.

—Anden, van tarde.            

Los gemelos tomaron sus loncheras y salieron acompañados de sus tíos quienes, como era rutina, los llevarían al colegio.

—Yo, tengo que ir a la oficina. —Aclaraba el pelirrojo dudando al verlo.

—Muy bien, yo me quedo y preparo todo para en la tarde, que no se te pase llegar temprano.

Kid sentía culpa cada vez que le miraba el rostro marcado y trataba de desviar la mirada pero el gemelo no permitiría más de ese comportamiento, golpeándolo en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, obligándolo a que lo viera de frente le recalcó lo pasado.

—Miserable cavernícola, déjate de payasadas y bufonerías, ni que esto, —Señaló su rostro cortado y amoratado— Fuera la gran cosa, además, tu cara no esta tan distinta a la mía.

El pelirrojo únicamente atinaba a verlo y sentir como sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, él sabía que lo veía con ternura, la misma que lo incitó a cuidar de Lawko como muñequita de porcelana, misma que lo provocaba a tratarlo como la escultura más fina y delicada de todo el mundo y en todos los tiempos; hay estaban de nuevo sus sentimientos, obligándolo a que tomará con cariño y cuidado el rostro magullado de Jr., que lo acariciara, que lo disfrutara y eso hizo. Alzó su mano y justo como su cerebro se lo decía, acarició ese hermoso rostro con el reverso de sus dedos, tomándose su tiempo en ello, memorizando en su piel la suavidad y calor del mismo.

Para el gemelo de Lawko esos roces lo ponían en una batalla interna que de repetirse con más frecuencia perdería sin siquiera meter las manos. Dando manotazo en al brazo de su cuñado desvió las caricias previas, pero eso ya era tarde, la marca de calor en su rostro se quedó sin importar que Kid ya se hubiese marchado, sin importar tampoco que él se quedara solo en casa, bueno, en compañía de Bepo y sus discusiones internas.

— ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer Bepo?

Como si el oso polar le tuviese la respuesta a eso, le miraba con atención y se le restregaba a las piernas, pidiéndole caricias a cambio de sus atenciones de gato domestico.

—Creo que estas confundido amigo, tú eres un oso no un gato, deberíamos de solucionar eso, ¿No lo crees?

Gruñendo levemente el oso se alejó de su lado, ignorándolo y respondiendo con eso a la pregunta de Jr.

Dejó de lado sus emociones encrucijadas y se dedicó por completo a mantener en orden y arreglar todo lo necesario para la visita a Sachi en el psiquiátrico, no rompería la promesa a sus sobrinos por lo que con un par de llamadas telefónicas, las cosas quedaron asentadas para esa tarde.

A como estaba planeado, las cuatro de la tarde marcó el reloj para que, la familia de cuatro, se pusiera en movimiento a ese hospital, media hora de recorrido adormeció a los gemelos en el asiento trasero del Camaro, Jr. tomando precauciones, ató los cinturones de seguridad a los gemelitos y los rodeó con cojines espéciales para los trayectos; para el pelirrojo ese comportamiento no pasaba desapercibido y con cada movimiento de amor hacia sus hijos, Kid se introducía más y más en un tanque de confusión hacia ese chico, de reojo lo miraba disfrutar del panorama natural de la ciudad, esa imagen era digna de preservar en su memoria, Jr. con su brazo apoyado en la ventanilla abierta, disfrutando del viento fresco en su rostro, eso lo entendía a la perfección al observar sus ojos cerrados y suspirar la pureza de lo natural, el viento jugueteaba con su cabellera alborotándola por completo y, mostrándole una faceta del gemelo que lo confundió mucho más.

Desvió su mirada al frente y observó primero la desviación mostrándole la dirección, luego el camino terroso estrechándose hasta llegar a el portón blanco y delimitado por malla ciclónica, como si de prisión se tratara, pero de hecho eso era, una prisión para “locos” y locos peligrosos, de los cuales, Sachi era el máximo representante de esa categoría.

Así es, Sachi fue encarcelado, juzgado y sentenciado a permanecer de por vida en ese recinto de blanco por dentro y por fuera, delimitado con la cerca metálica y alambres de púas sobre la misma; por muchos esfuerzos que Kid hizo para intentar apelar, fue retenido por Heat, un allegado de Smoker que le sugirió— le obligó— a que desistiera. De conseguir lo que el pelirrojo quería, Sachi terminaría siendo ejecutado por el asesinato con alevosía y ventaja de DonQuixote Doflamingo.

—Entonces, yo tomó a Kida y tú al pequeño Law, ¿De acuerdo? —preguntaba Jr. quitándose el cinturón.

—Claro.

El pequeño dialogo marco por fin, que el auto se detuviera en el estacionamiento del lugar, ese sitio no era para nada afectuoso con sus recibimientos, de hecho, el estacionamiento solitario y con todos los espacios libres mostraban que nadie, excepto ellos y los pequeños, además del personal y los reclusos estaban en ese sitio apartado de la ciudad, adentrado en las faldas del cerro.

El amor exhibido de Jr. hacia la pequeña Kida era el complemento antónimo de la demostración de Eustass hacia el pequeño Law, él se apegaba más a la pequeña al sentir las ventiscas frías propias de la temporada otoñal, acelerando el paso— Juntos con niños en brazos— entraron al recinto, ese lugar que presumía muebles y decoraciones en colores tranquilos como el beige, café claro, blanco y gris los recibía de nueva cuenta; después de identificarse con el guardia y anunciarse con la recepcionista, oculta detrás de un cristal, pasaron a la enorme sala de estar; Kid se sentó y aguardó paciente, mirando por la enorme y enrejada ventana, pero Jr. era otro caso, ese chico mucho más frío se quedó de pie, esperando y sobre todo mirando al fondo del pasillo, que por su presentación en sus colores fingía ser interminable.

—Gracias.

Esa voz atrajo las miradas de los dos caballeros que esperaban, los pequeños aún dormían cuando el castaño-rojizo apareció delante de ellos.

Kid recostó al pequeño y se acercó hasta él, lo sujetó por los hombros y se detuvo con ese acto, no lo abrazaría no por miedo, sino porque, él no era así, se supone que poseía un carácter de hierro, impenetrable que no demostraba debilidades tales como esa.

Sachi lo entendía bien, y únicamente lo sujetaba por la cintura en lo que dedicaba miradas curiosas al multicolor de sus moretones en el serio y rudo rostro, y en eso, el atrevido guardia de seguridad intervino a como el pequeño Law mencionó en la mañana.

—Aléjate tres pasos por favor. —Ordenó el uniformado, empujando a Sachi con la macana por el estómago.

Sachi quien no pretendía tener altercados en ese sitio, obedeció sumisamente la mayoría de las instrucciones dadas, desde el vestir el overol en blanco, no usar su gorrita típica ni sus gafas oscuras —Lo cual era una ventaja para muchos, ya que el lindo rostro y sobre todo, sus hermosos ojos verdes se exponían libremente— incluso, tomaba los medicamentos que bien sabia no necesitaba con el único afán de que, cuando el mes pasara, sus sobrinos fuesen recibidos como en ese momento.

—Claro, lo siento. —Dijo obedeciendo a la petición del guardia.

Pero Jr. también cumplió con su promesa y pasándole su móvil al guardián, se dedicó a mirar de frente y de lleno a Sachi quién no creía la visión en frente. Le permitió que recostara a la pequeña pelirroja en el otro sofá para luego abrazarlo plenamente, apretarlo y sofocarlo con su cariño.

Kid miraba un poco celoso, sin embargo esperaba que el guardia lo apartara justo como lo había hecho apenas unos instantes con él, sin embargo, el chico uniformado entregó el móvil y se retiró sin decir o hacer más.

—¡¡Jr.!! ¿Cuánto hace que llegaste? ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

Su rostro mostraba una plena sonrisa, mucha felicidad y alegría, incluso se podría decir que se le olvidó momentáneamente en donde estaba y por instantes, Sachi sintió estar en su casa, y en los días de antaño, los días que disfrutaban juntos, todos en la misma casa.

—Me quedaré un par de meses, hasta que papá venga y vea la situación, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Necesitas algo en particular? ¡Lo que sea! Dímelo y lo traeré. —Alegaba Jr. aun entre sus brazos y hablándole con mucho cariño.

—No, estoy bien así, en verdad… ¿Los gemelos a que hora durmieron?— Preguntaba sin soltar a su “hermano” al tiempo de mirar a las ternuritas recostadas en los sofás, durmiendo y suspirando.

—Hace como media hora —Respondió Kid quien los movía tiernamente, intentando despertarlos.

—Déjalos Kid, si despiertan mas tarde estará bien, además, es tarde familiar y hoy si podremos salir al patio, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me acompañan a estirar las piernas?

—Claro… lo que sea para ti.

El pelirrojo no le negaba nada a ese chico, estaba tan agradecido con él que si pudiese sacarlo a la fuerza (que de poder, podía, que Sachi se lo permitiese era un punto aparte) lo haría en ese preciso momento.

Trató le alzar al pequeño Law, pero Sachi pidió levantarlo, ese pequeño le recordaba tanto a su hermana que necesitaba tenerlo cerca, aspirar su aroma, contemplar su pequeña y tierna faz, era verdad que a Kida también la amaba con locura, pero en ese instante, alguien mas le ganó el placer de tenerla en sus brazos.

Los tres adultos salieron el exterior, dos de ellos con los pequeños en sus brazos y el tercero, manteniendo una distancia, ofreciendo algo de privacidad para el par que hablaban y discutían de muchas cosas, sin embargo ninguno de ellos tocaba el tema de Mingo y Lawko.

El enorme patio se mantenía bien cuidado, en similitudes a un bosque en pleno otoño, la hojarasca facetica y el viento algo frío en esa tarde también coincidía con el paraje; los fuertes y frondosos arboles eran la causa del merodeo constante de enfermeros, no fuera que alguno de los inquilinos cansados del trato agobiante decidiera colgar de alguna rama y agregar una decoración pasajera al reciento.

Sin embargo, ese patio bien aprovechado como en ese instante, lograba ofrecer muy buenos recuerdos y sobre todo, pláticas muy amenas, tendiendo unas mantas debajo de uno de los más altos y frondosos arboles, recostaron a los gemelos y se sentaron a terminar de hablar, Kid tocó de nuevo el tema que era la trama de siempre en sus visitas: tratar de sacarlo de ese sitio.

—Podemos presentar la apelación ante el juez, el abogado insiste en que tienes la buena conducta y….

—No hace falta Kid, en verdad, además aquí me da tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas, lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero estoy bien aquí.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien en este sitio?! —La impotencia se apoderó del pelirrojo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y señalar a lo amplio con ambos brazos. — ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Tú no perteneces a este sitio!

—Tienes razón, no soy de aquí, pertenezco a un lugar peor y aun así me dieron la oportunidad de estar cerca de las personas sin lastimar a nadie, tú eres el único que no lo comprende.

El castaño mantenía su serenidad y, en su rostro apacible, tierno y sobre todo tranquilo —con una sonrisa muy, muy pequeña a la vista, —se notaba; trataba de mantenerse un poco inmutable al observar al pelirrojo mostrando toda la brutalidad disfrazada de impotencia y gruñidos, y Jr., bueno, él se mantenía al margen de la situacion aunque si memorizaba y analizaba todo el dialogo en ese acto.

— ¡Estas mal!—Gritó el gruñón clavándole la mirada, si con una mirada Kid fuese capaz de hacer las cosas, en ese momento le arrancaría la cabeza de tajo por ser tan terco, — No creo que a Lawko le gustase verte aquí, encerrado ante las miradas de los idiotas estos, —Señaló a los enfermeros que justo en ese momento pasaban por un costado — Que pareciera, esperan algún movimiento para saltarte encima y ponerte la jodida camisa de fuerza.

—A Lawko… Bueno, no tiene mucho que decir, murió ¿Recuerdas?

Declaró Sachi cambiando por completo de semblante, mostrando uno amenazante y gélido. Su mirar crudo e indiferente estancado en los ojos del iracundo pelirrojo lo dejó sin diálogos y chistando los dientes y pateando las hojas marrones, verde seco y rojas oxido, se alejó a una distancia en la que sus maldiciones perdieron audibilidad y algo de elocuencia.

—Sigue siendo un jodido cavernícola rojo. —Aclaró Jr. negando, aunque al mismo tiempo una risilla muy, muy noble, suave y cariñosa apareció en su faz.

Esa sonrisa Sachi estaba cien por ciento seguro de haberla visto antes y como flechazo, el cabello hasta la nuca, alborotado; las marcas de tinta en las manos y brazos aparecieron fugazmente, incluso, el aroma de ella se posó sobre su hermano causándole que, como relámpago, se pusiera de pie y se limpiara los ojos un poco brusco.

Jr. miró la reacción del castaño y al momento de querer incorporarse, el leve y suave gemido de Kida lo detuvo.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó manteniendo la posición en la que alojaba a su sobrina entre la piernas, ofreciéndole el regazo cálido y una de sus extremidades como almohada; pero, al verlo a lo alto de inmediato de percató del manto acuoso que se formaba en los ojos verdes. Sachi lo miraba desde lo alto y en él veía el amor a los niños que estaba seguro, Lawko plasmaría por si misma si él hubiese llegado antes a ella.

Imposibilitado a quitar la vista de él, Jr. notó como el pánico se apoderaba lentamente del castaño, cambiando su semblante cariñoso por uno demacrado y demasiado perturbado; las ganas de salir corriendo a perderse entre la naturaleza y el frío eran demasiado palpables.

—S-si yo… hubiese llegado antes… s-si yo, no hubiera tardado tanto… e-ella…

Los suspiros alojados en su garganta le impidieron hablar, escondió su cara en el overol, ocultando la enorme vergüenza que sentía al mirarlos, porque esa era la verdad que mantenía a Sachi alojado en ese sitio, la vergüenza de que alguna vez, los pequeños le preguntarían ¿Qué paso con mami? Y él tuviese que contestar “No llegué a tiempo”. La vergüenza era el mártir de Sachi y en ese momento Jr. lo comprendió a la perfección.

Con sumo cuidado, recostó a la pequeña y se acercó lento a él, lo tomó primero por el hombro para luego, rodearlo desde la espalda por la cintura.

—Vergüenza es que se te caiga un vaso de cristal, o que babees cuando duermes, incluso es vergonzoso actuar como el idiota rojo que se acerca a grandes zancadas, pero lo que sientes hermano, no debe ser vergüenza. No te pediré que sientas alegría porque ni yo la siento, pero cuando menos, debes sentirte orgulloso de saber que por tus acciones y las del idiota, los pequeños que están dormitando están aquí, con nosotros.

Nunca hubo fonación por parte del castaño, sus gemidos contenidos y sollozos entrecortados eran el único sonido proveniente de su ser, las lagrimas e inclusive el moco fueron visibles cuando Jr. bajó el overol mostrando el rostro triste y arrepentido de Sachi. En ese instante Kid llegó hasta ellos, lo miró y no necesitó de detalles mas que obvios, extendiendo su mano le brindó un par de palmadas fuertes, sonoras, causándole una sonrisa algo fingida pero muy tranquilizante. Jr. sonrió como única salida a su sentir, pensando que quizás el cavernícola pudiese ser mas afectuoso con Sachi lo miró insinuándole con la mueca hecha con su cabeza, tratando de que entendiera lo que le insinuaba.

Sus intentos se vieron mal logrados con el bostezo del pequeño Law, quien al ver el panorama o mas que nada a su tío sujetando con fuerza y a su padre palmeando fuertemente a Sachi, zarandeó toscamente a Kida para despertarla y cuando juntos estuvieron algo modorros, corriendo a completar el cuadro sin entender que ocurría.

Se sujetaron con fuerza a las piernas de su tío vestido en ese horrible —para ellos— overol y no comprendían el porque de su llanto, sin embargo les dolía escucharlo en semejante condición, ninguno de los acompañantes de los pequeños interrumpió su abrazo al tío Sachi, que suspirando, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sujetó con una mano, la diestra de Kid en su hombro y con la otra, la mano de Jr. en su cintura, para luego, entonar:

—Gracias.

—No idiota mentiroso, gracias a ti. —Respondió en tono fuerte y tosco el cavernícola pelirrojo apretando aún más el hombro de Sachi. —Me diste la oportunidad de tener algo en la vida que vale la pena cuidar, no tienes nada de que arrepentirte o avergonzarte.

Por primera vez atinó en palabras, aunque analizando a fondo, Jr. comprendió que al mismo tiempo que se las decía a Sachi, se las dedicaba a si mismo.

—Oye, se termina el tiempo y los gemelos quieren mostrarte algo que hicieron en el preescolar para ti.

Para Jr. fue necesario hacer eso, romper esa escena por varias cuestiones, una de ellas era que los pequeños se estaban sintiéndose tristes y eso no era bueno y la segunda, él se estaba sintiendo mal internamente y eso tampoco era bueno pero lo principal y sobretodo importante, Sachi no necesitaba sentirse así, él necesitaba sentir el calor de hogar y sobre todo, el amor de familia que ellos le brindaban con cada visita.

Limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo ofrecido por el padre de familia, Sachi tomó de la mano a los pequeños que comenzaron a guiarlo a toda velocidad por el sendero empedrado, delimitando por el césped, aventajando bastante a su padre y tío, dejándolos atrás.

—Si no lo conociéramos y nos dijeran que cortó en los muslos, brazos y costillas, para luego cercenar por completo las manos, sacar los ojos, romper la cadera, tibia y antebrazos para finalmente, electrocutar a Doflamingo, no lo creeríamos, ¿Cierto?

Mencionaba Kid al caminar al lado de Jr. mirando la ternura en ese trió delante de ellos.

—Yo si y, después de todo, salió bien librado ese sujeto.

La frialdad en la voz de Jr. sacudía por completo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pensar que era hermano de su esposa le hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas una de ellas ¿Lawko se habría logrado defender de no ser por su pancita? Y sonriendo nítidamente, llegaron al complejo, en la sala de estar ya se encontraban el trio y los pequeños aparte de mostrarle sus exámenes y demás, le entregaban los regalos que llevaban, un muy lindo y colorido portarretrato hecho a base de cartón y pastas simples, pintado y con una foto de ellos dos acompañándose de la típica muestra de amor paz, por parte de Kida.

De Law su regalo fue un poco más elaborado, una caja forrada con distintos recortes multiformes que funcionaba como baúl, su forma (modificada) así lo hacían lucir.

—Este es para que guardes tus cosas, tío. —La timidez atacaba al pequeño retrato de Jr. y Lawko al entregar el obsequio, lo cual no pasaba para nada desapercibido ante los mayores.

—Y esta foto, la tomaron el otro día en el kínder, pensé que te agradaría tío. —Kida por su parte mostraba mucha mas seguridad en sus acciones que el pequeño en esas cuestiones.

Esos obsequios para ese chico eran tesoros, los diamantes, rubíes, zafiros; el oro, la plata y todos los demás tesoros imaginables se quedaban cortos ante esos regalos, abrazándolos con cuidado de no romperlos, Sachi se sintió en la gloria y después de un rato de mantener sus regalos entre sus brazos, los pequeños decidieron jugar a las escondidas, aunque en ese sitio, sus simples cabelleras los delataban de inmediato, Jr. y Kid se mantuvieron alejados, en lo que el juego y sobre todo el tiempo se escapaban entre risas, abrazos y un ambiente para nada común en ese sitio.

Lo bueno siempre pasa desapercibido y con ellos así fue, suspirando se despidieron prometiendo volver al siguiente mes, y juntos jugarían a las escondidas esta vez en el patio, asegurando que su tío Jr. y su papá esta vez si participarían, Sachi los despidió agitando su mano, desde la ventana sujetando sus presentes; miró como el auto se alejaba lentamente y luego, al retirarse a su habitación fue detenido por Heat, el abogado ya había llegado y mantuvo su perfil fuera de vista ya que si Kid lo hubiese visto el cuento de siempre le atacaría y en ese momento le dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? —Ese abogado nada comercial mostraba en su extraño rostro una noticia que quizás alegraría al castaño.

—No sólo uno, muchos.

—Bueno, recién hablé con el juez y esta dispuesto a extender los días de visita si así lo quieres.

Torciendo su boca, dejó a la vista un poco de decepción, — ¿Crees que sea lo mejor?—Preguntó mirándolo momentáneamente, esa idea pareciera no gustarle mucho.

—Por eso te digo que es por si así lo quieres, al parecer, esa persona morena tiene altos conocidos que te están ayudando, no puedo aún sacarte de aquí, pero puedo hacer tu estadía mucho más placentera.

—Bueno si esa es la cuestión, hay algo que me gustaría tener cuando menos una vez cada quincena.

Ese chico padecía la bipolaridad en su tono de voz, ya que pasó de ser desconfiado y arisco a meloso y sensual —Me gustaría poder recibir una visita muy especial, a Bepo…— Completó su párrafo mirándolo de frente, sonrojado y sobre todo, avergonzado, jugueteando con sus manos y desviando la mirada de los ojos negro profundo de su abogado.

Desde su llegada, ese hombre de aspecto extraño y personalidad fría, debido a su profesión, fue flechado por la tristeza de trasfondo en lo pacifico y pasivo modo de ser de ese recluso, enfocándose únicamente en él, a un principio por Smoker y Kid y, luego por voluntad propia e interés particular, y aunque, se supone no puede haber relación entre cliente y defensor, pronto él se debatía entre su deber y su querer.

—No te garantizo nada, pero, trataré de conseguirlo, sólo especifícame, ¿Quién es Bepo? ¿Es conocido tuyo? ¿Kid puede traerlo? ¿Dónde localizo a esa persona? ¿Sabes la dirección?

Preguntaba sacando de su saco una pequeña libretita y pluma, esperando la respuesta; para Sachi, ese actuar tan cándido por parte de esa persona le cautivaba al extremo de imaginarse que podrían, de no estar encerrado en ese sitio, llegar a ser algo más, sin embargo al observar el maletín y sobre todo, recordar que era su abogado y que el “Conflicto de intereses” se encontraba de por medio, se quedaba con esos pensamientos para si mismo.

—Si a todo, lo puedes encontrar en casa, Kid sí puede traerlo, claro, con los ojos vendados y no es una persona.

—Menos mal, —Suspiró el abogado, —De lo contrario el secuestro se sumaria a tu lista y eso no es para nada bueno en este momento, entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Un perro, un gato, un hurón?

—Es el oso polar de Lawko; lo extraño mucho, quisiera cuando menos poder verlo de vez en cuando.

La mirada del abogado contrastaba por completo con su frío e inexpresivo rostro, la curiosidad y sobre todo, la incredulidad eran las protagonistas de esa puesta en escena.

— ¿Un oso polar? ¿Estas diciéndome la verdad?

—Claro, no tendría porque mentirte.

Y con esa discusión entre ellos dos, la tarde se paso amenamente, para el abogado lúgubre no había mejor modo de pasar cualquier día que no fuese en compañía de a quien —secretamente— le atraía al punto de gustar y querer, y para Sachi, ese modo de que los días rompieran la pacífica —hasta el punto de la tortura— tranquilidad le venia de maravilla.

Intercaladamente llegaban a casa después de un largo y agotador viaje Jr., Kid y los pequeños, luego de que en el auto, quedaran únicamente las cosas de Kid, comenzaron con los preparativos del día siguiente, viernes de escuela.

Para Jr. las preparaciones de ese tipo: duchar, alistar uniformes, útiles, mochilas, etc, no eran nada fuera de lo común, pero para un padre de familia algo despegado de sus hijos, el ducharlos y alistarlos era un cuento muy aparte; en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que a pesar qué declaraba amar a sus cachorros no los conocía en lo mas mínimo.

No comprendía como es que a Kida le gustaba oler a “coctel de frutas”; con un champo con olor a cereza; enjuague capilar con aroma a rosas; crema corporal que olía a vainilla… “Es una fortuna que los insectos no se la hayan comido.” pensaba ayudándole a ajustarse las pijamas en tonos rosas.

Pero si eso era extraño, el perseguir por prácticamente toda la casa al pequeño y desnudo Law y obligarlo —literalmente— a entrar en la tina, fue su acabose temporal, luego de bañarlo, vestirlo y recostarlo se dirigió a la sala, en donde Jr. hablaba por teléfono. Cuando éste se percató de la presencia de Kid, colgó de inmediato y tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos y amplios sofás, esperando que el vicio atacara al padre exhausto.

Kid en verdad estaba agotado, nunca en su vida se había cansado tanto como en ese momento, y comprendiendo que la ayuda recibida en realidad le facilitó demasiado el trabajo, agradeció del único modo en que sabía hacerlo: palmeando la amplia pero esbelta espalda y diciendo “si” con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

Jr. se quedó esperando la bebida atacara como siempre, sin embargo, en lugar de tomar la botella, que tentadoramente se encontraba en la misma mesa donde estaba el control del televisor, su cuñado tomó el mando e inició a darle la vuelta a la programación esperando encontrar algo que le entretuviese, esa muestra clara del avance del pelirrojo le causó una gran sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el taheño, sin comprender el porque de la mueca, respondió del mismo modo, un poco más disimulado, pero demostrativo y sobre todo, verdadero.

Jr. comenzó a entender que no necesitaría permanecer por mes y medio más en ese sitio, bastarían unos días más y luego, reportaría los avances a su padre, la última palabra la tendría Smoker.

Aunque en realidad, algo dentro de él comenzaba a sacudirse causándole un mal estar que lo obligaba a suspirar consecutivamente; eso lo notó Kid con los días siguientes.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todo en orden? Tienes días distraído y pensativo.

—No es nada, es… cuestiones de trabajo, sólo eso.

Ladeando la cabeza creyó en su palabra, después de todo Jr. no tenía motivos para mentirle, bueno, casi.

—Por cierto, mañana llega mi padre, y, yo me marcharé al día siguiente.

El ceño fruncido mostró muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, entre las que más resaltaban eran la duda, el descontento y sobre todo, la desilusión del pelirrojo. Jr. únicamente sonreía, sin embargo, esa mueca ahora lucía vacía, autónoma y sobre todo: fingida.

— ¿Tan pronto? Digo… es demasiado rápido, los gemelos no…. —la duda en la enunciación del padre de familia mostraba que no estaba en acuerdo mutuo de su partida. —No estarán contentos con eso.

—Según estudios, mientras menos tiempo pasemos antes de mi partida, será mas rápido para ellos asimilarlo, así que esta bien que en dos días me marche, les dolerá menos, no te preocupes Eustass, tienen a Killer, Penguin y sobre todo, te tienen a ti como papá así que, estarán bien.

—Pero ¿Dos días? ¿En verdad?... digo, tienes aquí menos del mes, además dijiste que tu padre vendría hasta dos meses y aún es muy pronto… ¿no?

—Escucha cavernícola, te recuerdo que mi trabajo espera por mí, el venir a verlos era parte de una misión más y sólo eso; cumplida con mi labor —Jr. alistaba papeles, alisándolos, golpeándolos de canto contra el comedor—, debo regresar, mi pelotón aguarda por mi regreso.

—Haa…— Kid no atinaba en hablar y sus palabras se vieron apagadas en un resuello. El deseo de pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con ellos le rebozaba en ese instante, no se trataba de una simple petición que, de la nada, saliera; además, dentro de sí, él insistía en que, pedir eso sería una traición severa a su hermoso ángel oscuro: Lawko.

Kid desde la llegada de su cuñado sintió revivir el deseo, la pasión y sobre todo el amor hacia su ángel, pero, obviamente al no ser ella, la traición le golpeaba en el interior y ese sentimiento continuaba creciendo conforme pasaban los días, tanto así, que en sus sueños, él tomaba a Jr. y éste con una enorme, feliz y plena sonrisa lo aceptaba.

Jr. por su parte, sentía que la milicia perdía todo el sentido. Ahora las misiones que le esperaban eran menos importantes que su nueva rutina de padre de familia, amigo y sobre todo, acompañante del pelirrojo; ese chico ya conversaba mucho más con él de todo en su día, llegaba contándole los retrasos en los pagos de sus clientes, las quejas de sus empleados, incluso le platicaba que por las tardes, casi para oscurecer, él bajaba de la oficina y trabajaba en el auto que más le atrajese.

Pronto el gemelo supo ver todos los aspectos del pelirrojo a tal grado que sin darse cuenta, supo ver que le gustaba y que no; que lo volvía loco y que le desagradaba por completo; supo reconocer, incluso, que le encendía y que despreciaba por completo. Kid le robaba el corazón sin siquiera intentarlo y él, aceptaba el atraco sin oponer resistencia alguna.

La noche del viernes en cuestión, se pasó entre la charla del cliente nuevo, japonés que se quedó maravillado ante las construcciones y desarrollo de motores que Kid lograba crear, ofreciéndole una sociedad que les brindaría demasiadas ganancias, era cuestión de analizarlo con Killer, después de todo, él era el cerebro encargado de ese departamento.

Jr. observaba ensimismado las facciones de su cuñado cuando le narraba los planes a seguir, las ilusiones se reflejaban a la perfección en ese rostro, iluminado levemente por la tenue luz de la barra en el serví- bar propio, en el cuarto de entretenimiento, donde jugaban una partida de billar.

—Nunca te he preguntado algo importante, pero no quiero molestarte, no porque realmente me preocupe, sino porque los enanos están bien contigo.

—No te preocupes mucho, anda, pregunta lo que quieras después de todo, yo no soy un cavernícola que reacciona violentamente a todo. —respondía el moreno.

—Y eso precisamente viene a relacionarse con lo que quiero saber, ¿Por qué Lawko no siguió el mismo camino que tú?

—Oh —Jr. sonrió apoyándose en el taco de billar, usándolo como bastón mientras daba un largo trago a su bebida— Bueno, ella y yo, por muy parecidos que nos viéramos, pensábamos de un modo distinto. Ella siempre, siempre llevaba la contra a todo lo que papá decía, y que más prueba que sus tatuajes o sus perforaciones.

—Entonces, ¿Los tenía para fastidiar a Smoker?

—No exactamente, la mayoría son por el hombre que nos salvó la vida cuando atacaron nuestra casa, una persona que a pesar de tener modos muy rudos de tratarnos, siempre veía por nuestra tranquilidad. Nuestro padre no era muy apegado a nosotros y con severas y de mucho peso amenazas contra su vida o la nuestra, nos mantenía alejados de él, Cora-san era quien cuidaba de nosotros bajo pedido de papá y Sengoku-san.

—Eso no lo sabía. —Mencionó Kid observándolo posicionarse para un tiro en la esquina y pronto empezó a entender, que realmente no conocía nada de la vida de Lawko —antes de él — ni de sus tatuajes, y recordó la vez que le preguntó “¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? Crecí en una ciudad peligrosa…” y fue todo, nunca indagó de más.

—No es de sorprender, ella no hablaba mucho de su vida pasaba, ni de su familia, aparte de ser por protección, supongo que no le agradábamos mucho, después de todo, fue por la marina que ella se alejó de nosotros. — agregó Jr.

— ¿Por la marina? —preguntó el pelirrojo llenando la tiza la punta del taco.

—Si —respondió seguro Jr. observando los movimientos de su cuñado.

—Me imagino que no le gustó mucho la noticia.

—No fue eso, ella siempre recriminaba a pulmón abierto que su vida era sólo de ella y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría decirle que hacer y que no; se marchó del campo de concentración en el que estábamos no sin antes reclamarme la estupidez de mi parte por dejar que papá, y otros más decidieran por mí.

En un reverso un tanto caprichoso de la vida, Jr. era quien ahora bebía sin control al mismo tiempo que hablaba y hablaba con su cuñado; Kid mantenía su promesa y avance en esa situación bebiendo agua mineral o refresco de cola. Observaba pícaramente como el moreno, al caminar se tambaleaba; Jr. ya estaba tan ebrio que no lograba dar un paso sin sujetarse del filo de la mesa de billar.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, ¿No lo crees? Ya es tarde y no luces nada bien.

El moreno, con la cara roja por el calor del alcohol, intentaba mirarlo, ubicarlo más que nada ya que la visión no era la mejor en ese instante; sonreía bobamente ante las palabras de su cuñado al tiempo que asentía.

Kid acomodó su taco de billar en su sitio, y dejo todas las bolas de marfil, para el juego, dentro de su estuche de madera en lo que se suponía su cuñado acomodaba el taco propio en el mismo sitio.

Al girarse y verlo, se quedó un poco pasmado; en definitiva el alcohol no era para el gemelo, estaba cabeceando tratando de mantener el balance en el banco, su cabeza se inclinaba al frente y por instantes pareciera que se caería de cara contra el suelo.

—Te dije que era demasiado para ti —refunfuñaba el pelirrojo tratando de alzarlo en peso— anda, vamos a tu alcoba para que descanses.

—S-si… seguro…

Observó el reloj sobre la puerta de ese cuarto, casi las tres de la mañana, negando, caminó lo más rápido posible hasta la alcoba de su cuñado. Casi nunca había entrado a ese recinto y menos, observar la organización que dominaba en ese ambiente, no había nada fuera de sitio inclusive una farmacia estaría envidiosa de semejante orden, limpieza y acomodo de las cosas.

Suspirando, entró y luego de sentar a Jr. en la cama, le quitó los botines, acomodó un par de almohadas, esperando que con ellas su cabeza quedará sobre el nivel, por aquello del vomito.

—Anda, recuéstate y trata de descansar, mañana tenemos que estar alertas para recibir a tu padre.

Kid recostó al gemelo y trataba de alcanzar una manta, para cubrirlo, sin embargo Jr. tenía otro plan en mente, quizás no el mejor en ese instante.

Lo sujetó fuertemente por la mano, y lo miró a lo alto; sus ojos delineados levemente en carmesí transmitían un sentimiento bien conocido por el pelirrojo, deseo, pasión, ardor; una mirada con fondo de: “No te vayas” era la vista en ese preciso momento.

—N-no... —Fue lo único que Kid logró decir. El semblante triste de su cuñado no era fácil de ignorar, pero el pelirrojo no era tampoco un tabique débil en la construcción.

—Soy un bastardo, mal nacido, de eso no hay duda, pero…— dudó en terminar su oración, más no sus actos. Recostándose a un lado del moreno, extendió su brazo brindándole un cálido regazo para que durmiera cuando menos. — No soy un maldito bastardo, mal nacido. Cuando estés sobrio y que quieras hablar de esto, lo hacemos.

Jr. no mencionó absolutamente nada, mejor aprovechó al máximo esa oportunidad y se apegó lo más que pudo a él. Todos sus sentimientos le jugaban en contra, todo su sentir aforaba en ese momento, carecía de la fuerza para ir en contra de la marea en ese preciso instante; Jr. actuaba bajo los influjos del alcohol, cierto, pero también lo hacia por la influencia de sus sentimientos.

Kid tragó saliva al momento de mirar hacia abajo, hacia su pecho —de un modo incomodo, se debe aclarar ya que la cabeza de Jr. estaba sobre su tetilla izquierda— y mirarlo dormir plácidamente, con su rostro elevado hacia sus labios precisamente; él no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad de su cuñado, no toleraría que tiempo después se recriminara el hecho de haber perdido la oportunidad de cuando menos, besarlo, tenerlo tan cerca era lo más malo que había hecho en toda su vida, merecía la pena capital por ese simple factor y aún así, se sentía en la gloria.

Suspiró antes de incorporarse levemente, acomodando la cabeza de Jr. sosteniéndola entre sus manos y las almohadas, se acercó al límite de los labios del moreno, los rozó con los propios, olió incluso el aroma del alcohol en ellos y luego de acariciar el hermoso rostro tibio con el reverso de sus dedos, lo besó.

Lo besó y lo disfrutó al extremo del dolor. ¡A Kid le dolió haber besado a su cuñado! Pero claro que si, después de todo, estaba traicionando a Lawko y sobre todo, al mismo Jr. conteniéndose de muchas cosas más, regresó a la posición original manteniendo a ese chico unido a él.

Analizó un sin fin de cosas hasta quedarse dormido, ya no pensaría de más, que las cosas tomaran su rumbo como fuera, fue el ultimo análisis del pelirrojo, uno que demostraba que ya no lucharía contra cualquier oportunidad que le diera la vida, que tomaría a su favor cualquier noticia que Smoker le tuviese en la mañana y la enfrentaría con valentía, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
